Claimed
by jascat
Summary: Stunned to find Bella in a place she should never be, Jasper needed to mark her to protect her from others of his kind. Meant only to be the simple claiming of a human pet, in that one instant, it became so much more. She was marked as belonging to him, but he was determined to win her love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Claimed**

Chapter 1

"I don't want you to go Jasper!" Alice cried.

For a moment Jasper was tempted to listen to her. To ignore the insistence of his conscience and just stay in the neat corner Alice had made for him. When he was with her he forgot his demon. Forgot he was a monster. Well...maybe he didn't forget as much as was able to ignore it. Jasper shook his head. It wouldn't be right. It was his fault that Edward had demanded the family leave Bella. His fault she was in danger.

"I have to go Alice." He said.

"Peter is wrong Jasper. If you go to Seattle you will revert to your old ways. I have seen you with red eyes." Alice cried grasping his shoulder.

Jasper shrugged off her hand. She was right. He would have red eyes. He already knew this. He couldn't go where he had to with golden eyes, but he didn't intend on killing a human. He was never going to kill another human...vampires however... He needed red eyes and he would have them. He was already planning on stopping at a blood bank in Seattle.

He pulled his long sleeve shirt off his back and flung it aside. He felt Alice's emotions turn to pity and fear but he ignored it. He couldn't hide who he was now. He had to have any advantage possible. His scars elicited fear and he was probably going to need to intimidate people. He pulled a muscle shirt from the drawer and pulled it on. He turned from Alice and walked to the door, picking up his duffel bag on the way.

"You'll attack her again if you go." Alice whispered.

That made Jasper stop. She wasn't lying...but Peter had said if he didn't go and destroy Victoria that Bella would die. Peter was always right, but Jasper had attacked Bella before. He closed his eyes at the memory of the scent of her blood. Even the memory made his muscles tighten with need. He shook his head. No Alice was wrong. He wasn't even going to see Bella. He was going to Seattle. There he would get all the information he needed, find Victoria and end the threat. Peter was never wrong, sometimes Alice was.

He turned the handle and walked out the door. He could feel Alice's grief behind him. She was sure he was never coming back and she was probably right.

* * *

"So anyways Lauren said this new place was going to be so cool. They section it off. On the floor people drink and dance and have a good time. It has the best dj. Upstairs people lounge around and watch the dancers. Lauren said that only the beautiful people get to go upstairs. She said it's an honor or something. Of course she didn't get invited." Jessica said with a giggle.

Bella only half listened to her as she let her drag her through the street. She wished she was home, but she promised Charlie she would try.

"Are you sure we can get in Jessica?" Angela said with a frown. Bella knew she wasn't happy about being here.

"Lauren said if you looked good it didn't matter how old you were." Jessica said with impatience.

Hopefully that meant they wouldn't get in Bella thought.

"Here it is!" Jessica exclaimed dropping Bella's arm and clapping her hands. Bella gave Angela a pleading look. She knew Angela only came to insure Bella got out of the house. Jessica had dragged Angela over to her house and rushed her upstairs. They had done a mini makeover on her. Putting more makeup on her face than Bella ever wore. Bella tried to pull her skirt down, it was too short and she was uncomfortable. She had thought Charlie would object to the outfit and let her stay home. Unfortunately Charlie just grinned widely and told the girls to be safe.

Bella studied the door Jessica had walked up to. It looked like they were at a warehouse. The man in front was dressed like a security guard and Bella wondered briefly if Jessica had taken them to the wrong place.

"You girls shouldn't be out here at night." The man said.

"We heard this was the place to be." Jessica said confidently. Bella tapped her finger on her thigh nervously. Angela moved a little closer to her.

The man studied them, looking them over before shaking his head and telling them to move along.

Jessica stamped her foot. "You let Lauren in!" She yelled. The man ignored her but he looked at Bella again. Bella didn't like the way he looked at her and nervously ran her hand through her hair. Suddenly a flashlight was shown on her. She squinted at the glare and took a step back. The man grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist. He ran his thumb over the scar from James bite.

He turned and put his key into the door. He opened it and allowed Jessica and Angela to enter. He held on to Bella's wrist and followed them in, dragging her with him.

"You ladies go on through the hall that way. You will hear the music soon. Your friend is invited upstairs." The man told them.

Jessica squealed with delight. "Oh just wait till I tell Lauren. I knew you would be picked Bella!" She said clapping her hands excitedly.

Angela looked less sure and eyed the man with suspicion.

Bella was sure she didn't want to go. "I think I would rather stay with my friends." She told the man taking her arm out of his hand.

"Well of course if you don't want to but then you will all have to leave." The man said

"Let's go Bella." Angela said with no problem. Bella looked at her friend, she knew she would rather be sitting home too, but Angela needed to get out as much as she did. Ben had broken her heart and Angela had not been out of her room in a week. Her appearance with Jessica was a lot of the reason Bella had come.

"Sure, if you don't want to Bella we can go. I'm sure there is plenty other things to do in Seattle." Jessica said with a fake smile. Bella knew she wanted to get one over Lauren since the girl had accepted a date from Mike. Rumors were that she had done more than that with him and Jessica thought she had lost her chance with the boy.

"I'll go. Might be fun." She said with the biggest smile she could muster. It felt fake but it was good enough to fool Jessica. Jessica jumped a little and began to walk down the hall. Angela followed slower, studying Bella as if she were unsure.

"It'll be good for us Ang." Bella said.

Angela grimaced then followed Jessica down the hall.

"Up the stairs on the left." The man told her and waited to watch her climb the stairs. Bella had hoped the man would go back outside and she could sneak off to a restroom or somewhere else to hide. No such luck he watched her as she ascended the stairs. She squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

Inside it was dimly lit. Comfortable and spacious. Tables surrounded by couches overlooked the dance floor. She could see the flashing lights below but couldn't see more without moving closer. She walked to the bar. Hopefully she could get a drink and be left alone. She would wait a couple of hours then go downstairs and find her friends. Even at a glance she could tell that the room was filled with beautiful people. She doubted she would be approached.

No sooner had she sat down than a drink was placed before her. She looked up in surprise at the bartender. He smiled at her and moved along. Bella looked at it nervously, she just hoped it wasn't alcoholic. She took a tentative drink and realized it was just orange juice. She felt eyes on her and turned sharply. Only to see a man with red eyes leering at her. Bella dropped her drink in surprise but the man caught it before even a drop spilled.

"Who do you belong to my luscious beauty?" He asked.

Bella's mouth dropped in shock, belong to? He picked up her wrist and brought it to his face taking in a breath as he smelled the scar.

"Has the vampire who marked you as a pet lost his interest? This mark is old. I would not neglect such a beauty." He said with a sinister smile.

Bella felt her heart pounding. "Pet?" She whispered.

The man laughed. "Did you not know? You had to have felt the burn from that mark. Not enough to venom change you but enough to hurt like hell."

Bella was confused. Hadn't Edward had to suck the venom out to stop the change? It had been a heroic act...hadn't it?

"What's a pet?" She asked, Edward hadn't told her anything about it.

The man smiled and stroked her wrist. "A pet is basically a meal kept alive so that we can feed from them again and again."

Bella gasped in horror.

"Oh don't look so horrified there is pleasure along with the pain and I promise you I could give you great pleasure. Give me what I want or...I will take it." He said suddenly yanking her toward him. She felt her hair being brushed from her neck. She wanted to scream but she was too frightened, she could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. She heard the man yell in anger and looked just in time to see him thrown clear of her. She stared at the back of her savior. Blonde hair and toned muscles...Jasper? No it couldn't be the man wore a muscle shirt. Jasper always wore long sleeves.

"I don't want any trouble Major. I didn't know she was yours. You should renew your claim so there is no mistakes." The man who had terrified her stuttered.

She felt cold arms encircle her and drag her off her bar stool.

"A private room." Her blonde savior said. Jasper? Bella tried to look into his face but it was hidden from her view by his hair and the dim lighting. The bartender gave him a key. She felt herself being dragged along. She should be fighting she supposed but she was still in shock over what the vampire had said and meant to do to her.

The man opened the door and pushed Bella inside. He turned and locked the door and Bella waited in suspense for him to turn around. She was unsure what she was hoping for. She was pretty sure it was Jasper. Would he use this as an opportunity to finish what he had started at her birthday party? Did it really matter now that Edward and the Cullens had left her? Maybe she was ready for death, life had become to painful and it was a fitting end to her life. A vampires lover killed by her vampire lovers brother. A tragedy or maybe a comedy. Bella let out a little bitter laugh.

The man finally started to turn. Bella held her breath and waited.

"Jasper." She whispered taking in his familiar face...eyes...his eyes were red. Bella backed away her knees running into a bed. She fell clumsily and scrambled over the side of the bed in haste. She squeezed herself in a corner, huddling into a ball. She felt his false calm reaching for her but she ignored it.

"Bella I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Jasper said his voice soft and deep.

She had always loved his voice but she wasn't about to let him fool her. She stayed where she was her arms over her head. She almost laughed at herself not even five minutes ago she was ready to die now she was terrified that was exactly what was going to happen. She heard movement and tensed even more.

She waited for him to grab her but when he didn't she opened one eye curiously only to see him pacing back and forth in front of the door. He was muttering to himself, to low for Bella to hear all his words. She could pick out some words. She heard him say ..the only way, something about a Raphael, mark, Victoria...That name brought her head up.

"Victoria?" She repeated. Edward had assured her that she was no longer in danger from James coven. Laurent was in Alaska and he said that Victoria hadn't been James mate. Maybe Jasper knew another Victoria, after all he was over one hundred years old. Surely he knew more than one Victoria. She looked up from her musing to see Jasper studying her intently.

"I'm going to mark you Bella. I can't think of another way to get you out of here safely." He said his voice confident.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "No way. That stupid vampire told me that a mark means that I will just be some kind of walking bag of blood for you. Find another way." She finished sternly.

Bella screamed as he pulled her up from her huddled position. She fought as he pulled her closer to him but he easily pinned her arms and held them with one hand. He forced her against the wall and used his body to hold her in place.

"Shhh..." He blew as he brushed her hair from her neck. Bella shuddered in a mixture of fear and something else...His touch was so gentle. The hand that held her hands captive was like steel and the body that pressed against her was like a prison but his touch...her flesh goosebumped and she couldn't help but lean into him.

He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and brought it to his nose. Bella watched a look of pleasure cover his face as he closed his eyes and smelled her hair. She felt a butterflies dance deep inside her at that look. He opened his eyes and Bella looked into the deep red, she tensed slightly. He was going to mark her against her will she should be fighting.

With that thought she began to squirm until she felt his cool mouth brush her ear. Then she felt a small nip and she couldn't help the moan of pleasure. How was he doing this? Was he manipulating her emotions? She didn't think about it long before his lips traveled down her neck. He kissed and licked her in such a delicious manner that she felt her breathing become rapid.

She felt a sharp pain and then a slow burn. She should be fighting this... there was a reason she wasn't supposed to want this. Instead her arms snaked around his waist and pulled him toward her. His hands moved down her back, traveling over her waist and stopping at her butt. He pulled her to him and she felt the evidence of his arousal. She moaned and pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around him so that they were touching intimately while she moved her head further to the side allowing him further access to her neck.

Jasper began to move. Slowly at first but quickly picking up in speed. The pleasure that coursed through her body caused her breathing to turn into gasps and she moaned his name over and over. The sensation reached its peak and Bella screamed out his name as she climaxed. Jasper removed his teeth from her neck and buried his face in her neck licking, while his body shuddered against her.

How long they stayed there Bella was unsure but eventually Jasper raised his head and she put her feet back on the ground. She almost fell as her legs were too unsteady to hold her up but Jasper caught her and gently carried her to the bed. He pulled the blankets around her then pulled her body close to his. Bella knew she should be yelling at him but right now she was just to tired...and satisfied she thought with a soft smile.

* * *

Jasper hated this place. The humans below thought to have fun and meet the beautiful people when all they really were was a buffet for the vampires that watched them. He looked around and saw a few human pets amongst the vampires. He hated the practice of keeping humans as pets.

He scanned the vampires looking for Alissa. She was supposed to have some information on where Victoria was hiding. He had been sitting here for an hour and still she hadn't arrived. Jasper felt the blood lust from the vampires near the door rise and turned to see something he didn't think he would.

Bella looked around nervously before taking a seat at the bar. He reached out to feel her emotions, unable to help himself. She was lonely...with a deep sadness...she didn't want to be here. Hopefully she would leave before anything happened. He almost walked over to her but the memory of Alice's prediction stopped him. He couldn't take the chance. So he just watched her from the darkness as she took a sip of her orange juice.

The door opened again and Jasper looked over to see Raphael and a couple more vampires at the door scanning the crowd. Shit! Jasper moved deeper into the shadows and sent out a wave of disinterest. He hoped it would be enough.

He had killed one of Raphael's henchmen last week. The man had been terrorizing a young girl. Jasper couldn't just sit back and watch while the man raped and killed the girl. He had ripped the vampires head off, then cowed Raphael into letting him leave without a fight. It hadn't been a smart thing to do. He had hurt Raphael's reputation and pride. Now he was looking for him hoping to regain both by beheading Jasper.

Jasper knew he could take Raphael on one on one but Raphael always had five or more vampires with him. Maybe he could take on that many...maybe not but he wouldn't risk it till he was sure that Victoria was taken care of. The rumors of her building a newborn army concerned him. He had to make sure that Bella was safe and then he wouldn't mind risking his life in a fight with that arrogant bastard and his henchmen.

He felt a spike in Bella's fear and looked back over at her. A vampire was sitting next to her his hand brushing her hair from her neck. Jasper moved without thinking. He threw the man away from her and faced the man who dared touch her.

"I don't want any trouble Major. I didn't know she was yours. You should renew your claim so there is no mistakes." The man stuttered. Jasper growled in warning torn between wanting to tear the vampire apart and needing to keep Bella safe.

The need for her safety won out and he pulled her to his side.

"A private room." He barked to the bartender.

"You won't get her out of here unmarked Major. I saw at least five other vampires looking at her. If she comes out of that room unmarked you will have to fight your way out of here and I don't particularly want my club destroyed." The man said too fast for Bella to hear. He handed him the keys and glanced to the side, nodding his head slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye Jasper saw Raphael and his men being ushered out the door. He briefly contemplated making a run for the door, but he could feel the blood lust from others in the room. The bartender was right he wouldn't make it out of here without a fight and he couldn't be sure of Bella's safety if he was fighting so many.

He took the keys and started to pull Bella toward the room as fast as he could without panicking her more. He opened the door and ushered her in. He kept his back to her as he closed the door. He was afraid to turn around, afraid of her reaction to his eyes. He took a deep unneeded breath and turned slowly.

"Jasper." She whispered in recognition as her eyes traveled over him until they met his eyes and then she started to back away, stumbling over the bed before huddling in a corner. Her fear was so thick he could almost taste it. He tried to calm her with his gift but she wouldn't have it. She stayed where she was, eyes tightly closed, hands covering her head.

"Bella I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Jasper said in the most soothing voice he could manage. It didn't move her.

Jasper threw his hands up in frustration and began to pace in front of the bed.

"I have to mark her. I don't want to mark her but it's the only way. If Raphael hadn't been standing at the door I could have taken her out of here the moment I threw that creep off her. A mark...Edward would kill me. I should have listened to Alice but then she would have been in danger from Victoria..." He muttered under his breath.

"Victoria?" Bella whispered and peeked up at him. He could feel her confusion and fear. At that moment he decided he would mark her. He would just mark her as a pet, it would make her eager to please him but if he didn't actually try to order her around it shouldn't interfere in her life. Edward would be pissed but he really didn't have a right to say anything since he wasn't here protecting her like he should be. He would make the mark slight and then never see her again. He would find Victoria and kill her and then he would return to being a nomad.

"I'm going to mark you Bella. I can't think of another way to get you out of here safely." He said his voice confident.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "No way. That stupid vampire told me that a mark means that I will just be some kind of walking bag of blood for you. Find another way." She said her eyes spitting fire at him. Jasper almost smiled but knew that wouldn't go over well. He didn't have time to try to convince her and he had doubts of his ability to do so. He lifted her up, pinning her hands behind her and forcing her back to the wall.

Bella screamed but Jasper blocked his ears. This was the only way...

"Shhh..." He blew as he brushed her hair from her neck. He touched her neck... her skin was soft and warm. Goose bumps broke out on her bare neck and he could sense her arousal. She leaned into him and Jasper almost growled with need.

He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and drew it up to his nose, breathing in her scent. It was intoxicating and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He felt a spike in her arousal and he opened his eyes. He could sense her confusion at the war within her between arousal and fear. He didn't want her to be afraid...she began to squirm and he brushed his lips along her ear nipping the lobe. She moaned in response and Jasper couldn't help his own reaction as he felt himself harden. He should stop this...just one taste...he ran his lips along her neck licking gently, tasting her. She was so good everything he ever dreamed of...Her breathing deepened and soon she was gasping in pleasure. All thoughts of stopping were gone as he sunk his teeth in her tender flesh.

The minute her blood hit his tongue he knew... it was in the instant awareness of her mind...in her reaction to him...his reaction to her. She was his made for him and he was made for her. He wasn't just going to mark her lightly as his pet...no she was his mate and he was going to claim her. Did she want this? He couldn't claim her if she didn't...Her arms wrapped around him pulling him to her accepting his bite...his venom...him. Jasper ran his hand down her back cupping her butt and bringing her into contact with his need. She surprised him by wrapping her legs around him. That short sinful skirt she wore pulling up and allowing him to grip her warm thighs.

He began to move against her and she matched his movements while arching her neck more for him. He growled softly at this sign of submission. She began to chant his name and he thought he would explode...but he held back waiting for her. The minute he heard her scream her orgasm he came. He held her while both their bodies shuddered with pleasure. He gently licked her mark, sealing it with care. He felt like he was lost, his love for her was overwhelming, more than he thought he was capable of feeling.

She put her legs down but they were too shaky to hold her weight. He caught her before she fell. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her in blankets then laid down beside her. She cuddled into him with a satisfied smile on her lips. He studied her face while she slept, every once in a while reaching out and caressing her face.

He hadn't meant to claim her. It was supposed to be a little mark. Alice was right he had attacked her and forced her ...no Jasper stopped his thoughts. He wouldn't have been able to claim her if she hadn't been willing. His fingers trailed down to his mark on her neck. She moaned in her sleep and he smiled. He didn't think she knew what this meant. He was sure she would fight him. He had learned a lot about Isabella while he was claiming her. She wasn't the shy subservient girl she portrayed herself to be. He looked forward to the challenge she would give him. She was his, he had claimed her, now he would protect her and...win her love.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Bella woke up slowly, stretching she kept her eyes closed and just enjoyed the good feeling she had. How long had it been since she woke up feeling good not lonely and miserable? She smiled softly. She felt safe, happy and a little sore.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Edward. Only he made her feel like this...well almost like this, he never made her feel quite this good. Instead she saw Jasper. For a minute she stared at him in shock and then the memories began to fill her mind. She reached up a hand and felt for the mark on her neck. It was sensitive, but not in a painful way. Touching it made her shudder with...No!

"You bastard!" She cried shoving him then jumping out of the bed. He didn't move he just laid there and watched her with an amused grin. It made her even angrier. She began to frantically search for her shoes. She needed to get out of here, away from the madness, away from her betrayal of Edward. No, she thought she wasn't going to feel guilty, it's not like she was a willing participant. Jasper just took what he wanted.

Finally finding her shoes she began to put them on. Her hands shook so bad that it took her a good five minutes but she managed. She stood up with a huff and started to open the door. Before she had even turned the handle Jasper was there his hand against the door holding it shut. Bella yanked on the door in frustration.

"You're not leaving without me. It's not safe." Jasper said in a calm voice. She shivered a little but covered it with a stamp of her foot. She moved away from him and put her hand on her mark.

"I thought this marked me as your property. Your walking blood bank. Surely no one will stop the pet of the great Jasper Hale!" Bella said sarcastically.

The bastard actually had the nerve to grin at her again.

"It's Jasper Whitlock and I didn't mark you as a pet." He said calmly. He was much too calm for her taste. She wanted to punch him but knew she would only hurt herself. There had to be some way to get that satisfied smirk off his face.

"Then what the hell is this?" She yelled pointing to the mark on her neck. The smirk stayed on his face, if anything it became bigger.

"I marked you as my mate." He said quietly.

Bella was floored. Mate? Surely that didn't mean what she thought it did. "W..what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"It means you're mine." He said his red eyes hot with desire. Bella's heart began to speed up, she was captured by that look and breathing was suddenly difficult. No! She wasn't going to let him do it to her again. She had betrayed Edward once, but she wouldn't do it again.

"I'm not yours! I never consented to this. I clearly remember telling you no, not to mark me. I don't want you. Edward is my mate..." She couldn't finish because he growled as soon as Edward's name was spoken and had her in his arms.

"I couldn't have claimed you without your permission. It requires an agreement from both parties." He told her his eyes again holding hers.

Bella licked her lips nervously. "I don't remember you asking or me saying yes." She whispered.

He moved in closer his mouth coming near her ear. "You said yes when your arms pulled me closer." She felt his teeth tug at her earlobe and fought the shudder that ran through her. Her hands wanted to grip his shoulders and pull him closer but she clenched them into fists and kept them at her side.

"You said yes when your legs wrapped around my waist." He said his hand running down her body in a way that sent tingles down her spine.

"You said yes in the way you bared your neck to me." He said his tongue teasing the mark on her neck. For a moment she gave in to the sensations he invoked, letting her hands unclench and reach up to grip his shirt pulling him closer, but then she remembered she was supposed to be Edwards. She shoved him away, he didn't stop her. Breathing hard she looked up into his face, angry again at the smug look he wore.

"I was picturing Edward!" She said wanting to wipe that look off his face. She succeeded. He growled and pulled her close again, kissing her hard. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did but Bella felt herself responding to the passion in his kiss. She couldn't fight it and her hands moved from his shirt and circled around his shoulders, touching the hair at his neck. Playing with the silky strands there. Tremors ran through her body. He pulled away and pushed her arms off him.

For a moment she was lost without his touch...then she heard his cool voice. "It wasn't Edward's name you were chanting it was mine." He said and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Damn, this woman was pushing his buttons. Jasper thought as he lead her out of the room and into the bar. He quickly got control of himself when he felt the blood lust and just plain old lust rise in the vampires nearest them. He scowled, wanting to take his frustration out. A good bar brawl would do it, but he couldn't risk Bella. He sent out a wave of boredom and began to walk out of the bar quicker.

He got to the door without incident, tossing the keys on the bar. He was relieved that Raphael had indeed left. He definitely owed the bartender a favor. Bella began to tug at him, trying to get her hand free from his grasp. He ignored her and continued toward the door. He felt her anger rise but ignored it. She seemed to feel two things for him anger and lust. Though, she did have a healthy dose of guilt in there, but he supposed that was toward herself. How she could think she was betraying Edward, when the bastard abandoned her, he didn't know.

"Listen Neanderthal, I came with Jessica and Angela. I need to go home with them or they will be worried." Bella yelled at him.

Jasper stopped and turned toward her. Her face was red, her fists clenched and her eyes were spitting fire at him. He had an urge to kiss her senseless, but fought it down. He loved a feisty woman...well this feisty woman, he amended.

"Are they in the club?" He asked with a grin. He knew his grin pissed her off but he couldn't help it she was just so...perfect. He gripped her hand and made his way down the hall, following the music.

He opened a door to find a sea of bodies. For a moment the emotions overwhelmed him and he staggered a bit. He felt Bella's concern and straightened his shoulders. The blood didn't bother him, he was feeding on human blood from the blood bank and it made it easy to be around humans. Plus the taste of Bella's blood was still on his tongue, he didn't want to lose that yet. Sometimes, though, in a crowd like this his gift made it hard to think straight. He had to focus and block it all out.

He scanned the crowd. He easily found Jessica sitting at a table with Angela and two guys. He pulled on Bella's arm bringing her close. There was no way he was going to chance losing her in this crowd. He felt Bella's resignation and knew she had been thinking of escaping him. He gave her a little squeeze and began walking purposely to her friends.

"Hello ladies." Jasper said when they reached the table.

Both girls looked up at him in surprise, then turned to Bella with questions in their eyes. Jessica recovered first and stood up.

"Jasper, I thought you were away at college?" She asked.

"I was but college just wasn't for me so I came back to Seattle to look for a job." He lied easily.

Jessica giggled and Jasper felt Bella's ire rise. "What's up with the red eyes?" She asked putting her hand on his chest. Damn this girl was bold. He felt jealousy from Bella and decided to push her buttons.

"Well darlin, I was at a vampire theme party." He told her with a smirk. "Colored contacts, you like them?" He asked.

"Yes..." Jessica breathed her hand moving on his chest. Jasper sincerely hoped Bella would do something soon, he really didn't like this girl touching him.

Bella didn't disappoint, she grabbed Jessica's hand off of him and shoved her away. "Hands off! He has a girlfriend." She said through clenched teeth. Jasper's grin widened, she accepted him as a boyfriend...

"Alice is my best friend and I won't let you paw her man in front of me!" Bella finished. Jasper deflated but didn't let Bella see it.

"Jasper is taking me to see Alice. Do you guys mind if I catch a ride home with him?" Bella said looking at Angela and avoiding Jessica. She didn't wait for an answer as she tugged on Jasper's arm pulling him away.

"Have a nice evening ladies." He said not being able to help pushing her buttons a little more.

Jessica giggled and even Angela blushed. Bella turned around and smacked his arm. "Stop it!" She hissed.

Jasper chuckled and let her lead him out of the club. Once outside he took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. He wouldn't get cold but she would. He held her hand as they walked waiting for her inevitable questions. Surprisingly she was quiet. She was still angry, he could feel that from her but she was thinking now.

"So I'm sure you're wondering what being a mate entails?" He had planned to wait her out but he cracked first and asked her.

Bella snorted. "I'm not sure I could trust you to tell me the truth."

For the first time she made him angry without mentioning Edward. He stopped and pulled her around to face him. "I may have lied to Jessica and Angela out of necessity darlin, but I aint a liar and I would never lie to you." He told her holding her wide-eyed gaze with his own angry one.

Bella gulped but nodded slowly. "Alright. What does this mean? How will it affect me?" She said pointing to her neck.

He reached out and caressed the mark. Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She was so passionate...so responsive...Jasper dropped his hand. "It means for the rest of my life I will feel a pull to you. I will never be able to love anyone else, be intimate with anyone else. I will be able to find you anywhere and I know you better than anyone else."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't worry I can't read your thoughts, I don't know your secrets but when I tasted your blood it told me about you. It told me about your big heart full of love, your courage , your easy acceptance of others, your fiery passion and your strong will. I had meant to put a small mark on you, just enough to give you my protection but not enough to interfere with your life. But once I tasted your blood...I knew you and I had to claim you for mine. You are a candle in the darkness, a light shining in my dark world. Your blood now runs through my veins making me feel alive." Jasper told her laying his heart bare. It was probably too early to tell her all that but he couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it back after she had told him she didn't trust him to tell the truth.

Bella said nothing but wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Jasper put his hand on the small of her back and began to urge her forward. He was disappointed, he knew she wouldn't admit to undying love for him but he had hoped. Her emotions gave nothing away, they were chaotic, running from confusion, to guilt, to happiness, then sadness.

"So...ummm...Why don't I feel the same way? Why don't I know you like..." She trailed off.

Jasper turned from his face from her for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself. "You didn't mark me. You can't till you become a vampire." He told her.

"So all those things the knowing, the pull, being able to find you...I won't get... I mean have that?" She asked.

"No." Jasper said simply, painfully.

"This is permanent?" She asked.

"For me yes." He said not wanting to tell her the truth but not able to lie.

"It's not for me?" She asked.

"The scar is there forever, but unless you mark me you will never feel the pull." Or the wonder of our souls entwining Jasper thought but didn't voice. He didn't want to push her.

Jasper reached out and took her wrist in his hand. He ran a finger over the scar...Edward's feeble mark. It was time she knew the truth.

"Edward marked you...Not as a mate but as a ..." He paused not wanting to hurt her. "As a pet." He finally finished.

Bella jerked her hand away from him.

"Your lying. Edward sucked out James venom. Surely one of the Cullens would have known if he marked me...At least Alice would have said something. Or even you. If you knew surely you would have told me." Bella spat out her anger skyrocketing. He wasn't as pleased with her anger this time. He was sorry to have to tell her this.

"Edward did suck out James venom but he injected a little of his own to leave the mark. It was so slight that I doubt anyone else noticed it." He said gently not liking the tears that appeared in her eyes.

"How come he didn't mark me as his mate?" She asked in a small voice.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tears away. Offering her as much comfort as he was able. Eventually she pulled away from him. He was relieved when she didn't press him for an answer.

"I'm tired Jasper." She said. He took his cue and began to lead her again to his apartment.

They walked the rest of the way in quiet companionship. Upon reaching Jasper's apartment building Bella tugged on his arm alarmed.

"I thought we were heading to your car. I thought you were taking me home?" She asked. He could feel her ire rising and felt a rush of excitement in him. She wasn't going to like what he had to tell her.

He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to strike his most charming pose. "Well darlin, until the threat of Victoria is over you are going to stay with me. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight." He told her with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"I thought we were heading to your car. I thought you were taking me home?" She asked. He could feel her ire rising and felt a rush of excitement in him. She wasn't going to like what he had to tell her.

He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to strike his most charming pose. "Well darlin, until the threat of Victoria is over you are going to stay with me. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight." He told her with a grin.

Chapter 3

Jasper braced himself for her reaction. She didn't disappoint him.

"Oh hell no!" She cried yanking away from him.

"Just who do you think you are? You may have marked me against my will but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your obedient slave!" She cried her eyes flashing fire at him. "And it sure doesn't mean I'm going to let you keep me prisoner!" She finished in a huff.

Jasper thought his grin was going to split his face. She made him so happy. She was so beautiful, so courageous, so full of life. He had her in his arms before she even knew what he was going to do. She pushed against his chest but he didn't move. He cupped her chin and made her face him. She didn't try to pull away even though he held her loosely. He could sense her arousal and it was all he could do to keep his hands still and not caress her warm skin.

Her cheeks flushed and her tongue came out to wet her lips. Jasper growled softly, she wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to very badly but there were things he had to clear up.

"I think we already covered the fact that you were far from unwilling when I marked you." He told her softly. She looked like she would protest so he went on. "I don't want you to be my 'obedient slave' I love your fire, your passion. I want you to challenge me, but on this...I won't give in. Victoria is building a newborn army with the express purpose of killing you. The dogs can't protect you like I can. They are teenagers new to their abilities. If they fight some will die. I don't want her to take the battle to Forks. I want to find and eliminate her here."

Bella stared at him her brows furrowed. She was listening though so Jasper continued.

"I was in the confederate army before I was turned. I fought in the newborn wars for a century. Trust me you do not want this battle coming to Forks." He finished. Bella looked stunned and he pulled her close trying to offer her the comfort of a hug. He wished he was warm and soft so she could rest in his arms. He knew he was hard and cold to her. She didn't pull away though. He was the one that broke the embrace.

"Let's get you inside. I promise I will answer anything you want to know honestly." He told her hoping she didn't think to ask him some things. He didn't want to tell her the consequences of her rejecting his claim. He didn't want her to reciprocate his claim out of some sense of self-sacrifice. He shook his head as he lead her to his apartment. He would win her love and it would be a moot point!

He got her inside and set her down on the one easy chair he had. His apartment was sparse. He didn't mean to stay here long. He went to the kitchen and found a mug he had picked up in a coffee shop. He had taken it home just because he had liked their coffee. He rinsed it out and filled it with water for her.

He returned to the living room to see her curled up in the chair. His coat pulled tight around her. He handed her the water and went to the thermostat. He turned it up and the went to stand in front of her.

"So ask away." He told her with a grin.

Bella gave him a wry look. "Sit down. Your intimidating standing like that towering over me."

Jasper chuckled and sat on the floor in front of her, crossing his legs and setting his hands in his lap.

Bella frowned. "How can you still be intimidating sitting like that?" She whispered. Jasper didn't think she meant him to hear her but he did so he answered.

"Practice." He said his grin widening.

Bella matched his grin and he could feel her tension slipping away. "Okay what are 'the dogs' you were talking about?" She asked.

"There are some members of the Quileute tribe who have the ability to change forms. They can turn into massive wolves. As a pack they have the ability to kill a vampire but one on one it is extremely doubtful. They protect the tribe from vampires. A long time ago they ran into Carlisle on a hunt. They made a treaty with him. They leave the Cullens alone as long as the Cullens don't hunt or turn humans in their protection. They also set up a treaty line where the two parties do not cross. I wasn't there when the treaty was made so I don't know the details. I just know that we are not allowed on their side of the line and of course no biting humans." Jasper finished.

Bella sat there for a moment taking it in. "What about Jacob? I have been hanging around him a lot lately and haven't seen any signs...he has been different lately and he was talking about some of his friends becoming part of a gang..." Bella said trailing off.

"Jacob Black?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded.

"I believe Carlisle mentioned a Black being one of the original pack so in all probability he has phased and is a shifter." He told her.

Bella said nothing staring off at the wall. He could sense her sorrow but didn't understand the reasoning. When he couldn't take it any longer he stood and picked her up before sitting in the chair and depositing her in his lap. He wrapped the coat around her so he wouldn't make her colder than pulled her head to his shoulder.

"Tell me darlin, don't keep it inside." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

She didn't speak for so long that he wondered if she would accept his offer to listen. "Edward left me in the woods. He said...he said he didn't want me...that I wasn't good for him. He made me promise not to do anything reckless for Charlie. He said I was human and my memory was like a sieve...I would forget him...forget them. Then he said...he said he wouldn't forget me but that I was just a distraction." Bella lowered her head in shame.

"I begged him...I tried to follow him but of course I got lost. I never could do anything right." Bella said. Jasper could feel her disgust with herself and it broke his heart.

"No everything you do is right...you are strong...stronger than anyone I know." Jasper said kissing her forehead.

Bella snorted.

Jasper laid his hand on her heart. "In here. You have the biggest capacity for love I have ever seen. It's not your fault people take advantage of that." He said trying to keep his anger at Edward from spilling out. It wouldn't help her now.

"Sam found me...now I realize he must have shifted or something. I was catatonic for a long time. I didn't come out of it till Mom came and threatened to take me to Phoenix. I couldn't leave Forks. Edward could come back..." She trailed off again. Jasper said nothing just held her every once in a while kissing her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.

"They let me stay and I started to do what was expected. I went to school, I did my homework but I was dead inside. Charlie finally snapped me out of it. He lost his patience with me and it made me realize how much I was hurting him. I found a couple of dirt bikes. I decided I wanted to learn to ride one. I called Jacob...Jacob has been my friend since childhood. He helped me rebuild them and taught me to ride. He made me laugh...he helped me when..." She trailed off again.

"Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were best friends?" Bella said softly.

"I doubt he knew at first. Later I imagine he was told not to tell you. Being a shifter or a vampire is something you don't advertise. It could have bad consequences. Even knowing about us could get you killed if the Volturi found out. And if the Volturi found out about the shifters..." Jasper frowned not liking the idea. "I'm not sure what they would do but it probably wouldn't be good."

"I wouldn't tell anyone...The Volturi?" Bella said with a frown.

"I know you wouldn't darlin." Jasper said and kissed her lips softly. "The Volturi are like the cops of vampire kind. They make sure the rules are enforced."

They didn't say anything for a while. Jasper was just happy she was letting him hold her. "Bella be careful around Jacob. I know he is your friend and I don't think he would mean to hurt you but shifters change when there emotions run high. He could hurt you without meaning to." He told her.

Bella sat up and glared at him. She opened her mouth to tell him something when he kissed her. He didn't stop until he felt her body melt into his. Leaning back he smiled into her desire laden eyes. He reached out and traced her jaw with his finger. "I'm not telling you not to be his friend darlin. It sounds like he was a very good friend when you needed one. Just be careful. I'm sure he would never intentionally hurt you and it would hurt him if he did so accidentally."

Bella put her head back to his chest and they didn't say anything else. He was glad she hadn't asked him about his past...maybe...maybe she didn't care about it? Her breathing evened out and he knew sleep had claimed her. He didn't want to let her go yet so he held her close.

He grinned at the memory of the sparks that shot from her when he told her she wasn't leaving his side. She would never have reacted that way with Edward. Oh, she would have been mad but she would have held it all inside. She would have tried to compromise and failing that would have just let him bully her. He suspected part of it was due to the pet mark Edward had placed on her. It tended to make humans more subservient. The mark wasn't very strong, though. A lot of it he was sure was because she knew in her heart Edward would eventually leave her. Maybe she knew that Jasper would not leave her and that's why she had no problem showing him her true self? Maybe she just didn't care?

He picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom. She pulled him close to her in her sleep. Jasper smiled and placed her on the bed. He didn't have blankets so he tucked his coat around her. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently.

"Jasper..." She murmured in her sleep and smiled. Jasper felt a jump in his emotions. Hope soared at the thought of her dreaming of him. He left the room closing the door behind him. He had a lot to do while she slept, he thought as he reached for the phone a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

Bella woke to the smell of bacon. For a minute she couldn't remember where she was. Charlie wouldn't cook her bacon. She sat up, Jasper's jacket falling off of her and revealing the short skirt Jessica had put her in.

The memories of the night before came back to her and she put up a hand to her neck. The mark was still there. She felt her skin flush at the memory. She got up out of the bed and made her way to one of the doors in the room. Opening it she found a closet, she tried another and struck gold. She entered the bathroom and started to clean up. She was surprised to find toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hair brush and shampoo and conditioner along with some fresh towels.

She wasn't sure how she felt about showering with Jasper somewhere in the apartment but the thought of being clean persuaded her. Still she showered quickly. Jasper was unpredictable. She didn't think he would come in the bathroom, hoped he wouldn't...well maybe...She shook off her thoughts and rinsed her hair quickly.

Drying off she looked around for her clothes. They had disappeared. A fiery blush appeared on her face as she thought of Jasper coming in here and stealing her clothes. She wrapped herself in towels and leaned against the sink for a moment trying to decide what to do. Should she go confront him in a towel? Going by her previous reactions to him that probably wasn't the safest idea. Maybe that's exactly what he wanted from her. That made her angry and she grabbed the handle of the door in a huff throwing the door open, prepared to give him an earful. Only he wasn't there.

She deflated as she looked around the room. There were clothes laid out on the bed. She debated for a moment whether she should go out the door and confront him in a towel or just take whatever clothes he had brought her. She finally decided she didn't want to confront him half naked and picked up the clothes. A T-shirt, jeans, bra, underwear, socks and shoes and a hoodie. She couldn't fault the clothes...maybe they would be the wrong size...

Everything fit perfectly. How the hell did he know her size? She took a deep breath and opened the door. All thoughts of yelling at him disappeared as she looked at the room that had been empty last night. The living room was fully furnished. A very comfortable looking couch faced a very large screen television. Two easy chairs now occupied the room along with a long coffee table and two smaller ones. There was even a vase full of bright flowers.

How did he get all this set up without her waking up? Had she been more tired than she thought? Usually she slept lightly. She walked toward the kitchen only to be stopped by the sight of a dining room table overflowing with food. There were pancakes, waffles, ham, bacon, sausage, pastries, orange juice, apple juice, milk...It was a feast.

She was staring at it with her mouth opened in shock when Jasper appeared carrying a pot of coffee and a cup. He put the cup in her unprotesting hand and filled it with coffee.

"What kind of eggs would you like? I can even whip up an omelet if you would like." He told her.

She stared at him uncomprehending for a moment before she noticed his grin. That grin always made her blood boil and it was on the tip of her tongue to say she wasn't hungry, but she looked at the table and just couldn't do it. He had put a lot of work in all this...

"Over easy." She whispered. He turned to the kitchen the minute the words left her mouth.

She grabbed a plate and sat down looking at the food. How much of this did she have to eat to be polite? The bacon did smell good... She was half way through a donut when he appeared with her eggs. He put down a plate of perfectly cooked eggs and took the donut from her hand. For a moment she thought he would scold her like Edward used to when she indulged her sweet tooth, but he took a small bite of the donut and handed it back with a grin. She didn't know if she should be grossed out that he took a bite of her donut, or if she should be wigged out that he was eating food or should she just ignore it and eat?

She looked at the donut and shrugged her shoulders. She finished it with out another thought and began to eat her eggs. They were cooked to perfection. The meal was surprisingly fun. He didn't pretend to eat like the Cullens had. He actually tasted food. He would take small tastes of the food on her plate and comment on the taste. He would feed her things he found particularly good.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?" Bella said curiously as she watched him take a bite out of a strawberry. The look on his face as he tasted it was sinful and Bella watched in fascination as a little strawberry juice ran down his chin. She licked her lips imagining herself licking it off his chin. She saw his lips turn up in a smile and she began to blush, her anger coming back to the surface she handed him a napkin.

"My body doesn't have the same ability yours does to process human food. Anything I eat I will have to purge later. However I can taste food. I can enjoy the textures, smells and flavors and I find it to be enjoyable." He said as his eyes devoured her. She shivered a little remember him tasting her skin.

She pushed away from the table. The meal had been delicious but she couldn't sit there any longer. Her hand shook a little...she didn't want him, she told herself sternly. It was Edward she loved , Edward who had been able to destroy her...

She began to pick up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen. He followed her lead picking things up. They worked in tense silence putting food away and cleaning off the dishes. His fingers touched her hand as he took a plate from her and she felt shivers run up her arm.

"How did you get all this? Last night this apartment was bare." She said trying to distract herself from the feelings his touch invoked. The bastard grinned at her again.

"It's amazing what you can do if you wave enough money around." He told her.

Bella snorted he was as bad as Edward, bragging about his wealth.

"So how did you find out about Victoria's ...vendetta against me?" Bella asked.

"Peter called me." He told her and Bella turned to look at him for a moment, she had no clue who Peter was.

"Peter is...well I guess he is my best friend. He has a gift, though he would be pissed if you called it a gift. He knows things. I always listen to him he is never wrong." Jasper told her.

"So he told you about Victoria? What else did he say? Are the visions like Alice's?" She asked. Bella lowered her head. Thinking of Alice brought forth a whole mess of guilt. Sure she was angry at Alice, Alice's abandonment hurt her almost more than Edward's. Betraying her with her husband though...her thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's laughter.

"Peter is a cryptic son of a bitch and never explains things fully. He just told me I had to come to Seattle and stop Victoria. Don't ever compare his gift with Alice's, it makes him...ummm mad." Jasper said grinning. This time his grin made her heart flip. He obviously cared a lot about his friend.

"Why didn't you mark Alice?" Bella asked before she could stop herself. She shouldn't let him know that she cared. It would only feed his claim on her and she had no intention on staying with him. Even if Edward never returned she would wait for him. He was her destiny.

She looked up to find Jasper was staring at her with a frown. She felt guilty for a moment but quickly squelched it. She shouldn't feel guilty she had never consented to any of this.

"I love Alice. She was the first person besides Peter in my long life to help me." He told her his gaze holding hers. Bella felt her heart drop. It shouldn't make her sad that he loved Alice. It was good for her friend...but why did she feel like crying? Maybe she just liked all the attention he lavished on her. Look at the trouble he had went through for her. Maybe all this didn't mean anything more than trying to protect her? He had told her beautiful things but maybe he pitied her. She had been pretty obvious in her desire for him. Edward hadn't wanted her, why would Jasper who was so much...She stopped her thoughts and turned away from Jasper. He grabbed her and turned her around pulling her into his arms.

She didn't want his pity and for a moment fought him. "Shhh darlin. What I felt for or feel for Alice is no comparison to what I feel for you. I couldn't mark her she wasn't my forever. You are." He told her.

She couldn't imagine Alice accepting that. Alice had seemed totally in love with Jasper. Bella had watched them many times with envy, they had seemed so in love. "Did she try to mark you?" Bella asked unsure what she hoped the answer would be.

"Yes but as I said a mating claim takes consent from both parties." Jasper said slowly. "I felt bad about it at the time. I thought there was something wrong with me, that the newborn wars had killed any ability I had to love a mate, but now I know I was waiting for you." He kissed her softly. Bella couldn't help it she melted into his kiss, the man knew just how to kiss her. Sometimes gently, sometimes with a fiery passion but always perfect.

"You never really talked to me before. How could you suddenly be so ...ummm...in love with me?" She asked when he let her up for air. The question seemed conceited and she hated asking it but everything had happened so quickly and if he kissed her again she was afraid she would beg him to take her.

The grin returned but this time it didn't make her mad. "I never really knew you darlin. They were all afraid of my 'weak' control over my blood lust. I was the newest Cullen. I knew you had a big heart but all I saw was a girl who hung onto every word that came out of Edward's mouth. All I saw was a meek girl who did what she was told." Bella frowned at his description but couldn't dispute it. He ran a finger over her mark.

"After tasting your blood a lot of things are clearer to me. I couldn't understand how I could withstand the smell of your blood when there was so much around while we were taking care of James, but it wasn't a problem at all...Then a small paper cut at your birthday party had me losing control. I think that I was reacting instinctually. At the dance studio, I was protecting you, taking care of the threat. At your birthday party I was trying to do the same thing." He told her. Bella was confused.

"What threat was at my birthday party?" As far as she knew he was the only threat to her then.

"Edward." He said simply. Bella felt her anger rise.

"Edward would never hurt me!" She declared hotly.

"Darlin he threw you into a table full of glass plates." Jasper told her.

She wanted to defend Edward. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to find an excuse. He kissed her forehead and rescued her from the need to defend Edward.

"Anyways the whole point is. Somewhere inside I think I always knew but I didn't consciously know until I tasted your blood. Tasted your fire and knew the real you, that you tried to hide from Edward." Jasper told her. She didn't want to continue this conversation. It was seriously threatening her loyalty to Edward so she changed the subject.

"So what are we supposed to do to stop Victoria." She said pulling herself out of his arms.

"I have a meeting with an informant this afternoon. I told her we would meet her at Pike Place market. I thought we could go there early and we would be able to browse I heard it is very interesting. Later tonight I made reservations at Skycity restaurant in the Space Needle. I bought you a nice dress to wear but if you don't like it we can always go shopping for something more to your taste." Jasper told her.

Bella stared at him speechless. It sounded wonderful. She should fight him, but she found she didn't want to. She turned to the bedroom and began to look in the closet at all the clothes he had bought. When she had looked in here briefly this morning she had thought these clothes were his. Now that she looked closer they were obviously for her. To her surprise she actually liked them. She heard him enter the bedroom behind her. She turned to look at him. He looked so sexy standing there, leaning against the door jamb. Gone was the long sleeve shirts, in favor of a sleeveless shirt that showed off his wonderful muscles. He looked so strong...she licked her lips.

"Th..the dress is fine." She stuttered suddenly nervous. Honestly she hadn't looked at any specific dress but she was desperate for him to leave. She saw him look at her, his eyes traveling from her socked feet up her legs to her face. Her body burned in response. She wanted him...she couldn't want him. It was a betrayal of Edward. It didn't matter that Edward had abandoned her she loved him, she would always love him. Jasper was weakening her defenses and she didn't like it. He grinned at her and Bella felt her anger rise. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She had to stop this. Had to stop the way her body was begging her to go to him.

"How did you know my size?" She gritted out with more anger than the situation deserved. It didn't really matter but she needed to rebuild that wall or she would beg him to take her now. The bastard grinned even wider and Bella clenched her teeth and prepared herself to wipe it off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"Th..the dress is fine." She stuttered suddenly nervous. She saw him look at her, his eyes traveling from her socked feet up her legs to her face. Her body burned in response. She wanted him...she couldn't want him. It was a betrayal of Edward. It didn't matter that Edward had abandoned her she loved him, she would always love him. Jasper was weakening her defenses and she didn't like it. He grinned at her and Bella felt her anger rise. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She had to stop this. Had to stop the way her body was begging her to go to him.

"How did you know my size?" She gritted out with more anger than the situation deserved. It didn't really matter but she needed to rebuild that wall or she would beg him to take her now. The bastard grinned even wider and Bella clenched her teeth and prepared herself to wipe it off his face.

**Chapter 4**

"I've been shopping with Alice plenty of times and she loves to buy you clothes." He told her his grin firmly in place. He walked slowly to her and Bella held her breath. Would he kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? This was not reading him his rights, but her mouth felt dry and she couldn't think of anything to say.

He reached around her and grabbed a shirt off of a hangar, brushing against her as he moved. He then turned and threw the shirt on the bed. He quickly tugged his shirt off his back and replaced it with the clean one. Bella forgot to breathe, he was perfect, his body sculpted with tone muscles that seemed to ripple with his movements. She still stared at his chest even though it was now covered with a T-shirt.

"Better grab an umbrella this is Seattle." Jasper said and walked out of the room.

Bella sat down heavily on the floor. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never acted like this with Edward. Sure she had wanted him but it usually took a couple of kisses to get her in the mood and even then the desire wasn't this intense. With Jasper all she had to do is look at him...or see that grin...

She heard a chuckle in the living room and her anger came back full force. She clenched her fist and stood up, stomping to the door she threw it open and walked toward him with purpose in her steps.

She stopped in front of him her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What is so funny?!" She demanded thinking of nothing else she could direct her anger at.

His hand reached out and gently cupped her chin. "If you want a kiss darlin all you have to do is ask." He said that damnable grin firmly in place.

She really should slap his hand away but she couldn't make her hands moved. "I will never ask you for a kiss!" She said through gritted teeth.

He moved closer and his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "You're asking right now darlin." He told her huskily before his mouth descended on hers. How could something so wrong feel so right. She leaned into him with a sigh. He was right of course she had wanted this but she would never admit it. His lips and tongue moved in time with hers and all her worries evaporated. Nothing mattered but this right here, the way she felt when he kissed her.

Suddenly her arms were empty and she opened her eyes to see he was standing too far away from her. For a moment she was hurt, it reminded her too much of Edward. Edward had never been affected by their kisses as much as she had been. It made her feel somehow ashamed and insecure. She started to draw her arms around her body, trying to hold in the hurt. Jasper's rejection hurt more some how.

"Don't darlin..." His voice rang out, hoarse with tightly reined in passion.

She looked up at him and saw him raise a shaky hand and run it through his hair. She did affect him...

"Right now I can barely control myself. I want to pick you up and take you back to that room. Remove your clothes slowly and taste every inch of your body." He said huskily desire in his eyes. Bella breathed heavily herself from the image he presented, remembering the look on his face as he tasted the food this morning. "But I want more than that darlin. I don't want just your body. I want your love." He told her.

Bella didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to tell him she did love him, anything that would get him to kiss her again, but it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be honest and she still felt as if she was betraying Edward and Alice. As if reading her thoughts Jasper continued.

"It would kill me if you threw Edward in my face after we made love." He told her somewhat bitterly. He had such a look of pain on his face that she wanted to deny his accusation, but she knew it was true. She had been throwing Edward in his face. Hurting him without any remorse in her effort to keep him at a distance and why was she so determined to keep him at a distance.

She heard him move and looked up. "I'm going to wait in the lobby. I...I need a moment darlin." He said and before she could protest he was out the door.

Bella sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Why was she clinging so hard to her unrequited love for Edward? Was it because of the mark on her wrist? Was it because she truly loved him? Or was she using him as a shield against Jasper? She didn't ever want to be hurt again the way Edward had hurt her and she knew instinctively that if she let Jasper in he could hurt her far worse. She wouldn't survive if Jasper told her the things Edward had. Did that mean she had feelings for him or that she was more vulnerable now?

Bella wasn't sure about any of it. Only one thing was clear to her. She didn't want to hurt Jasper and she resolved to never bring Edward up to him again. Having come to at least one decision she put her shoes on, grabbed an umbrella and walked down to the lobby.

* * *

Jasper sat in the lobby staring at nothing in particular. He smiled slightly as he thought of Bella. She was definitely a challenge. She alternated between lusting for him and then feeling guilty about it. With a large dose of irritation thrown in. He chuckled lightly. She kept him on his toes.

He had promised himself he wouldn't make love to her till she loved him. Sure he teased her, kissed her, flirted, touched, but he had no intention of going further till he was sure of her. He hadn't lied it would kill him if she brought up Edward afterwards and knowing Bella she wouldn't want to admit to her part in the passion that swirled between them.

Jasper frowned, was he fighting a losing battle? He knew she really didn't love Edward anymore. He was an empath and for the most part adept at reading emotions in others, but she was fiercely loyal. He admired that trait in her but it was working against him now. Deep down she was afraid of him and that would just take time to earn her trust.

His phone rang. He answered it and was still talking to Alissa when Bella walked down to the lobby. Her beauty left him speechless and as usual he covered it with a grin. She didn't react like she usually did, he felt no surge of lust and irritation in her. Instead she seemed guilty. Guilty for something to do with him? He didn't want that...

"...So I'm bringing Carl with me. Are you sure you can tell if he really loves me?" Alissa said into the phone knocking him out of his Bella stupor.

"Yes. I'll meet you at 1:00 Alissa. I need to go right now." He said wanting to get to the bottom of Bella's guilt. He hung up and watched Bella as he put his phone in his pocket. The guilt was gone replaced by jealousy and Jasper's grin returned. He would find out what caused the guilt but he couldn't resist riling her up a bit. He loved the flash in her eyes

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. His grin widened and he had to hold back a chuckle.

"Who's Alissa?" She demanded.

She was so beautiful he knew he couldn't resist touching her. He put his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her out of the lobby.

"Alissa is a vampire who lives here in Seattle." He told her.

She moved closer to him, he wasn't sure if she realised what she was doing. He understood it and was relieved each time she did this. It proved she felt at least a little of the pull.

"So how long have you known her?" Bella asked her arms still crossed and now biting her lip. He had a deep desire to pull her aside and kiss those lips. Instead he decided to carry this on a little longer. What would she do?

"Not long." He answered not giving her any additional information.

Apparently she had enough because she stopped and grabbed his arm, stopping him and making him face her. "I thought you said that this mark.." she said pointing to her mark. " meant that you couldn't love or be intimate with anyone else? You flirted with Jessica and now your planning to meet with this Alissa...Did you lie to me?" Her voice had risen and people were beginning to stop and look at them. Even though he knew better than to grin as she exploded, he couldn't help it. Did she even realise that she had never acted this way with Edward? Sure she had gotten jealous but never to the point where she would make a scene.

His grin knocked her over the edge and she pushed him. "You're mine!" She told him. Her fists were clenched, her face red and her eyes flashing. He pulled her resistant body to his and kissed her flushed cheek, moving down to his mark on her neck. He nipped it a little, licking the small amount of blood that appeared and sealing the wound back up. She shuddered and leaned into him.

He kissed her deeply. Bella moaned and Jasper fought his urge for more. He pulled away reluctantly, they were in public. Bella grabbed him trying to renew their kiss. He relented but kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry darlin. I did flirt with Jessica, you had just thrown Edward in my face and I just wanted to know if you felt anything for me." He kissed her forehead. He felt her guilt rise. "Shhh darlin. I understand, I had just marked you. You were afraid and using him as a shield." Her guilt lessened but didn't disappear.

"Alissa?" She whispered her voice hoarse.

"She's the informant I'm meeting. She wants me to read her boyfriends emotions in exchange for information on Victoria's whereabouts. She marked him but he hasn't marked her..." He trailed off. He really didn't want to go into this. He didn't want her to ask questions about what would happen if Carl rejected Alissa's claim. He bent to kiss her but she avoided the kiss.

"Why wouldn't he mark her? Isn't it like he's the only one wearing a ring? I mean wouldn't he want everyone to know she is his?" Bella asked confused.

"He is wearing the visible claim but Alissa is the one with the claim on her heart." Jasper said putting his hands in his pockets and starting to walk to the market. He felt her confusion and knew she wasn't going to let this go unless he could distract her.

"So that means I don't have to mark you? You mean I could still become a vampire and not mark you?" He heard her voice soft and thoughtful, behind him. He stopped walking but didn't face her, fear gripped him. He got control of himself before turning around to answer her. He hoped none of the hurt he felt showed on his face. He didn't want her to mark him unless it was what she wanted. Even though he knew she didn't love Edward would she ask Edward to cover his mark? She was determined that Edward was her mate. Lord knows the Cullens had drilled it into her head.

"Yes darlin, I would change you now if that's what you want." He told her. Part of him wished she would ask him to change her. It would definitely make her safer. Part of him wanted to wait till he was sure of her love for him. If she were a vampire and Edward came back...his fists clenched until he felt his nails dig into his flesh. Edward would tell her. Maybe he should tell her everything now, but he didn't want her to mark him out of some sense of self-sacrifice. She was way to willing to sacrifice herself and he was determined not to let her sacrifice her happiness for him.

He shouldn't have claimed her but he hadn't been able to help himself. She had honestly loved Edward, it wasn't all the pet mark and manipulation. Her love had faded from distance and hurt, but who was to say that it wouldn't come back if Edward came back. Edward in his own juvenile way had loved her too, though her blood had been too much of a draw. If she were a vampire that wouldn't be in their way.

"No! Only ..." She trailed off her guilt resurfacing.

Jasper fought back his feelings and reached out to caress her face. "You want Edward to change you. I understand." He told her trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He grinned at her and kissed her lightly. "Come on darlin, I have a meeting to keep and I would like to enjoy the sights with you."

"I'm sor..." She started to say but Jasper interrupted her.

"So you like bikes?" He said grinning.

For a moment he thought she wouldn't let him change the subject but she took a deep breath and began to tell him all about the dirt bikes she and Jacob had restored. He was glad for the change of subject. Happy to listen to her as she talked, happy to just be with her.

Gradually their emotions lightened and they were smiling and laughing as they walked the stalls.

"Why aren't you wearing contacts?" Bella asked.

"In a city it's not so important anymore, people assume I am wearing colored contacts." Jasper said with a shrug, looking through some flowers. He picked out a bouquet and paid the vendor, who smiled broadly at him.

He gave the flowers to Bella with a flourish and a bow. "My lady." He said gallantly.

She curtsied as he stood up. "Thank you kind sir. I think such gallantry deserves a reward." She told him and his smile widened as she walked forward intending to kiss him on the cheek he was sure, but he grabbed her and bent her backwards while he kissed her thoroughly. There were catcalls and whistles around them, but Jasper ignored them. He just enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his, her tongue dancing with his.

Eventually he had to stand her up. He didn't release her as she seemed a bit shaky to him, but he did guide her further into the market. He saw some fresh fruit and steered her toward it. He picked out a variety and put it in a bag. They paid and walked on. Bella held her flowers in one arm and held Jasper's hand with the other. It felt so right to hold her hand that Jasper couldn't help the grin he wore.

They approached a japanese seal carver and Bella dropped his hand to run her fingers along a carving. "What does this mean?" She asked the vendor.

"It is the kanji for love." The man said with a wide smile.

"It's beautiful." Bella said and started to grab Jasper's hand again but Jasper took her hand and kissed it, before turning to the vendor and asking the price. Jasper paid the vendor without even blinking and was handed the carving. He tucked it under his arm that held the bag of fruit. He grabbed Bella's hand with his free hand.

"You didn't have to get that. I'm going to be afraid to look at anything for fear of you buying it for me." She told him, but he could tell she was secretly pleased. He steered her toward the place he was to meet his informant. It was just about time. They turned the corner and he saw Alissa already there and waiting for him.

She saw him immediately, probably sensed him coming. She quickly made her way to him. She noticed Bella right away and he saw her eyes going to Bella's neck. He felt Alissa's compassion for him.

"So you're even more foolish than I am. You marked a human." She said quietly. Bella heard and frowned.

"What are you talking about? Why does that make him foolish?" She demanded offended.

"She doesn't know and I don't want her to." Jasper said talking too fast for Bella to understand.

"You're playing a dangerous game." She answered too fast for Bella.

"Don't do that!" Bella declared angrily.

"Sorry darlin." Jasper told her with a grin.

"Carl is right over there. Does he need to be closer for you to read him?" Alissa asked.

"No but it would be better if he was interacting with you. Right now he's feeling boredom and irritation on the surface. Deeper I can sense confusion and fear. Though I can't tell you why. I might be able to tell more if his confusion and fear get worse when he's with you." Jasper told her as he studied the man. Alissa nodded and went to get him.

"What were you two talking about?" Bella asked.

"I just told her I didn't want to talk about your mark." He told her. It was the truth.

Alissa and Carl came back to them before they could say anything more.

"This is Carl." Alissa introduced him. "Carl this is Jasper and ..."

"Bella." Bella told him reaching out to shake his hand. Carl brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. . Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jasper had to control himself from leaping forward and ripping the man's throat out.

"I'll be back." He gritted out, handing Bella the fruit and the carving and taking Carl by the arm and leading him away. When they were far enough away he turned to the man and grabbed his shoulder, making sure he couldn't run.

"Did Alissa tell you who I am?" Jasper asked his eyes narrowed. The man was wearing colored contacts but Jasper didn't hide his eyes or his scars. The man looked at those scars nervously, his fear almost choking him.

"Y..yes." He stuttered out. Jasper had easily read the man. He did love Alissa but was quite a playboy. He was a very handsome man and covered a deep insecurity with his attitude toward women. He wasn't returning the mark not because he was going to cheat on her but because he wanted the option. He wasn't a bad man just selfish. He enjoyed the fact that Alissa had put herself out on a limb for him.

"Listen...your girl is a babe but I was just looking honest. You can't help what you feel but I wasn't going to act on it." Carl told him, his need to flee almost overwhelming him. Jasper sent out some calm.

"I won't make you do the right thing, but Alissa is a good woman and you are lucky considering your selfish attitude that she loves you. Stop keeping her dangling, stop hurting her." Jasper told him. He wasn't sure the man would listen but he was definitely going to tell Alissa what he knew. It should ease her mind a bit. She had to know how selfish the man was, she had marked him.

The man's fear started to ease and he nodded enthusiastically. Jasper really didn't like this man and he was still a little angry at him for daring to touch his mate. He leaned forward growling low enough for no one else to hear.

"Don't ever touch my mate again!" He told him. The man nodded vigorously and Jasper lead him back to the girls, confident he wouldn't flirt with her again.

Carl wouldn't even look at Bella when they rejoined the girls.

"He loves you Alissa he is just a selfish, insecure, jerk who is enjoying having a measure of power over you." Jasper told her in front of the man.

"He has a good heart, it's just buried under his conceit." Alissa told him, defending her man.

"Buried deep." Jasper muttered to Bella, who fought a giggle.

Alissa took a deep unneeded breath and nodded before handing Jasper a piece of paper. "Thank you Jasper." She started to head away but stopped and turned back to him. "Raphael has started helping Victoria. He heard you were looking for her and decided that it was the best way to get to you."

Well that was not good news. From the little he had heard, Victoria wasn't having an easy time building her army. She couldn't control them. Raphael's men could help with that.

"Thank you Alissa and good luck." He said frowning.

He watched them walk away and turned to Bella. She was looking at him intently.

"Well darlin we have some planning to do but for right now let's get back to the hotel and get you all dolled up." He told her with a grin. For a moment he thought she would argue with him, but eventually she nodded. She let him take back the bag and carving and lead her out of the market.

They had just exited the market when he sensed a vampire...two vampires. He pulled Bella behind him protectively and looked around for the threat. It didn't take long before the vampire appeared before him taking the bag out of his hand.

"I always knew you were a bit fruity." Peter said with a grin.

Jasper chuckled and pulled him into a hug, patting each others backs happily. He had missed the man. He released him when he felt Charlotte's hand on his arm.

"Major!" She cried and jumped into his arms. He had no choice but to catch her. He felt Bella's jealousy rise and put her down quickly.

"Ummm Charlotte this is Bella." He said introducing Bella while running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Oh no I'm so sorry sugar. You must be the one that Peter has been telling me about. The one who grabbed the Major's heart." Charlotte told her while shaking Bella's hand. Bella was quiet he could feel her confusion.

Charlotte all the sudden clapped her hands. "Oh he marked you! You are so lucky, do you know how many girls have tried to claim him? He wouldn't let any of them. Now he's up and marked you even though your human and can't mark him. It's so romantic!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Charlotte." Peter growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Oh pooh. Of course she'll fall in love with Jasper. Who wouldn't?" Charlotte exclaimed with a giggle.

"Umm okay now that my ego is firmly boosted, why are you here Peter?" Jasper asked with a grin hoping to change the subject.

"Well you need me man and you know I'm always here for you." Peter said with a matching grin. "Garrett is on his way too." He added.

Bella looked from one grin to the other and shook her head. "Oh great two of them." She said sarcastically. Peter and Jasper both chuckled and Bella sighed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Bella looked from one grin to the other and shook her head. "Oh great two of them." She said sarcastically. Peter and Jasper both chuckled and Bella sighed loudly.

**Chapter 5:**

They walked back to the apartment talking animatedly. Charlotte kept up a running conversation with Bella and Peter discussed tactics with Jasper. They reached the apartment in no time and Jasper turned towards his friend his happy grin firm on his face.

"Well I'm glad y'all are here but you need to get lost." He told them.

Charlotte giggled and Peter put a hand over his heart in mock indignation. "I thought you loved me." He choked out with his hand over his heart in exaggerated pain.

"Yeah, yeah, meet us back here at ten we'll follow through with our plans then." Jasper said happily. He had missed his fun-loving friends.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do sugar." Peter told Bella while waggling his eyebrows at her.

Bella's face reddened but she giggled at his antics.

"C'mon lover boy let's go see if there really is anything you wouldn't do." Charlotte said grabbing his ear and dragging him away. Peter winked at them before turning around and pinching Charlotte on the butt. She gasped in mock indignation before giving chase to a laughing Peter.

Bella was laughing watching them and Jasper watched her with a smile. He loved her laugh.

"Do you think there is anything Peter wouldn't do?" Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Doubtful." Jasper answered then cocked his head looking at her mischievously.

Bella looked at him warily and started to back up. "Don't even think about doing something you will regret later." She told him her arms warding herself as she backed away from him.

"Well that sounds like a challenge darlin." He said his grin firmly in place as he set his packages down and started to advance on her. Bella let out a joyful squeal and turned and ran. Jasper decided to give her a sporting chance and closed his eyes counting to ten slowly. It was a mistake because when he opened his eyes she was in the elevator, the door was closing and she was blowing him a raspberry.

Jasper laughed merrily and ran for the stairs. He used his vampire speed and was waiting for her when the elevator doors opened on their floor. Bella gasped in surprise as he entered the elevator and put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned down with a confident smirk, ready to claim his prize when she surprised him by tickling his exposed sides. His hands instantly dropped and he laughed heartily as she tickled him. He hadn't even known he was ticklish but she seemed to know how to touch him just right.

Finally her delicious torture stopped and he looked up to see her outside the elevator holding his keys up and shaking them as the elevator door closed. Jasper's smile grew. Damn she was something else, he thought as he felt the elevator rise. He hurriedly pushed the button for the next floor and chuckled some more. He decided to go pick up their packages before joining her in the apartment.

She was sitting on the counter drinking some water when he came in the apartment. He set their packages on the table and walked over to her slowly. He could feel her humor and desire. He stood between her legs and put his hands on the counter beside her. He didn't think she would tickle him again, but she was full of surprises.

"Well darlin you won. Do you want your prize?" He asked her.

Bella smiled and to his delight put her arms around his neck. "And what is my prize?" She asked huskily.

"Anything you want darlin." He whispered.

Jasper growled in pleasure as she bent down and claimed his lips. He let her control the kiss, after all she had won the prize. For those few minutes he was in heaven. Her soft, warm lips danced across his own sending sparks of electricity through him. She easily aroused him and he fought himself to keep his hands on the counter instead of touching her like he wanted to. He nearly lost his battle when he felt her legs slip around him and pull him closer.

Eventually her legs returned to their previous position and she pulled away. "I should...um should get ready..." She said hesitantly staring at his mouth. Jasper grinned at her obvious thoughts and she groaned before pushing him away from her. He let her and watched as she jumped down from the counter and walked toward the bedroom. Jasper ran a trembling hand through his hair and readjusted himself as he watched her. She is perfect, he thought with a joy that threatened to spill out of him. He had to rein it in before he started to bleed out his emotions to the rest of the apartment dwellers. He fought it for a couple of minutes before he finally let it spill out. Oh well, he supposed everyone could use a little happiness.

* * *

Bella felt the wave of happiness and smiled. She was a little surprised she could make him so happy. Had she ever been playful with Edward? She couldn't remember a time she had tickled him...No more thoughts of Edward! She was going to enjoy tonight. No guilt, no comparisons!

She went to the closet and pulled out the dress that he had bought for her. Red! She would definitely stick out tonight, she thought as she took the dress into the bathroom with her. She pinned up her hair and started the shower. She could still feel Jasper's happiness and began to hum quietly as she entered the shower and began to wash. She finished and turned off the shower. She giggled as she heard Jasper's singing in the next room. She finally found something he couldn't do. He was horribly out of tune, but his joy in singing was infectious and Bella began to sing along with him as she dried off and pulled the dress on.

She wiped the steam off the mirror. She had no make-up here but decided she didn't want to bother with it anyways. She was about to pull her hair loose from the tie that bound it when she realised that wearing it up showed off Jasper's mark for the world to see. Her smile widened and she left it the way it was. It wasn't unattractive.

Bella turned to open the door when an attack of insecurity hit her. Maybe she should ask for some make-up...brush her hair out...Alice was always perfectly put together. She heard Jasper's singing stop, the joy he was sending stopped to. Damn! He must have felt her emotions. She didn't want to dampen his mood. She squared her shoulders, stamped down her negative feelings and opened the door.

The sight that met her stopped her breath. Jasper stood there in black dress pants and a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt. He was so beautiful...it took her a moment before she realised he was just as affected by her. He walked slowly toward her and put a cool hand on her cheek, lightly tracing her jaw line and running his fingers down her neck. Bella shivered as he touched her mark lightly.

"So beautiful..." He whispered.

Bella smiled shyly, it amazed her that his thoughts were so similar to hers. Suddenly the awe and joy she felt pouring from him stopped all together and she nearly staggered from the loss. She looked at him in confusion and a little hurt. She liked him sharing his emotions with her.

"Sorry darlin." He said hoarsely and walked past her to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and Bella just stood there staring at it unsure what was going on.

He came back a moment later his eyes now brown. Bella hated it, she had grown used to his red eyes. She actually liked them. She turned from him her anger, irrationally rising. Why should she be angry at him? Of course he didn't want red eyes while they were at a fancy restaurant. She sat down on the bed with a huff, determined not to look at him. She picked up her shoes and started to shove them on her feet. She really hated high heels. What possessed the bastard to buy her sandals anyways. Did he wish she was taller? Alice was even shorter than her!

She heard him chuckle beside her and felt her anger explode. She stood up, sandal in hand and chucked it at him with all her might. He easily caught it, which made her even angrier. She took off the other sandal and was about to throw it at him when she noticed his eyes were again red. He took the sandal out of her now loose grip as he grinned at her. He walked over to the closet setting them down and picking up her tennis shoes.

He gently sat her on the bed before lifting a foot and putting the tennis shoe on her foot. Bella blushed as his hand ran along her thigh. She almost felt like Cinderella. He pulled her up when he had finished putting on her shoes. He put his hand on her cheek.

"We will go as ourselves darlin. Me with my red eyes and you with your tennis shoes!" He told her with that grin firmly in place. Sometimes his grin was so sexy, Bella thought as she blushed.

"Why did you cut yourself off from me? I liked being able to feel what you felt." Bella whispered.

"Sorry darlin but I wanted to actually make it to the restaurant." He said and let a little of his emotions out. Bella gasped as a wave of desire washed over her, leaving her trembling. She shook her head as it retreated, her only coherent thought was a simple wow!

He offered her his arm and Bella took it her face still flushed from the desire he that had poured from him. She smiled at him and let him lead her out of the apartment. A cab was waiting for them as they exited the building. The ride was a blur, Bella tear her eyes away from Jasper. She blushed furiously when the cabbie cleared his throat loudly, signalling that they had arrived. She didn't know how long they had sat there staring into one another's eyes. She hoped it wasn't too long. The cabbie grinned widely as the left the cab. He gave them a hearty thanks when Jasper generously tipped him.

Bella walked in a daze, she wasn't sure how or exactly when they were seated. She couldn't tell you if their host had been male or female. She only came out of her stupor when Jasper pulled his chair next to hers.

"I like looking at you darling but I like being closer better." He told her with that grin.

Bella again flushed. She wondered if she was going to spend the whole evening with a red face. She decided it wasn't so bad as his thigh brushed against hers and his fingers entwined with hers.

"So darlin, I want to learn all about you! Tell me about your life in Phoenix." He told her grinning.

She began haltingly. She really wasn't used to talking about herself, but he was so easy to talk to. He listened intently, as if he really wanted to hear what she said. She marveled at how much she told him compared to what she had revealed to others. Usually she was like her father very closed lipped. Charlie! She stopped talking and for a moment panicked.

"What is it darlin?" He asked concerned.

"Charlie...he doesn't know where I am. He is probably so worried.." Bella trailed off feeling horribly guilty. She had put him through so much, he deserved a much better daughter than her!

Jasper brought her hand to his lips. "No worries darlin. I called him the first night you stayed with me. Told him you were visiting Alice for a couple of days while she was in Seattle on a break."

Bella didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. She felt his lips brush hers.

"Sorry darlin, I should have told you." He told her in a soothing voice.

Bella couldn't be angry when he did that. She sighed in defeat and leaned her head on his shoulder. The waitress came and handed them menus. It didn't take long for her to decide what she wanted. She looked out the window as Jasper studied the menu. She wondered briefly if he was going to actually eat or if it would be like when she had went to dinner with Edward...Bella stopped her thoughts. No Edward thoughts tonight!

The view was beautiful as the restaurant gently turned. The city lights twinkled below and the stars shown above. She was a little surprised the clouds had cleared off. The weather had been perfect today. Cloudy during the day, hiding her sparkly vampire, clear at night revealing the stars and moon. Bella sighed in sheer pleasure. She felt Jasper kiss her hand and turned to him with a smile.

"So how long did you actually take ballet classes?" He asked.

Bella chuckled a little and began to tell him some of her more humorous stories. He told her stories of some of his adventures with Peter and Charlotte. Bella laughed happily as she ate. She was glad she got to meet them and hoped she would be able to get to know them better. They sounded like a lot of fun.

He ate with her. Watching him eat was torture and made her squirm in her seat more than once. He ate slowly, relishing every bite with obvious pleasure. It made her slow down and actually pay attention to what she was eating. The food was delicious and the whole experience sensual. She watched him lick his lips and felt her own tongue mimic his action. She heard him growl softly and a thrill of desire ran through her. She loved that growl.

His finger traced the path that her tongue had taken and Bella felt as if her heart would stop. He leaned down slowly kissing her gently at first. Bella tasted the sweetness of the ice cream he had eaten and moaned a little. The man definitely liked strawberries. She was beginning to like them too. He pulled away from her with a groan.

"It's 9:30 darlin. It's time to leave." He whispered.

She said nothing as he paid the bill and lead her out of the restaurant. She was dreaming of what would happen tonight. Would they make love? Did she want to? Oh, she definitely wanted to, she thought with a blush. The question was should she.

She snuggled into him in the cab, enjoying his cool fingers running over her bare arm. The ride seemed to take forever, she was impatient for it to end so she could...so she could what? Would she be brave enough to seduce him?

The ride ended and Jasper paid the cab. Bella leaned into him when he finished and let him lead her through the lobby. Yes, she definitely wanted to seduce him, she thought as her fingers curled into his shirt.

He put his keys in the door and Bella stood on her toes, pulling his head down in an attempt to kiss him. The door swung open and a voice boomed out.

"Bout time you got back. We said ten it is now ten thirty. What happened to punctuality Major? I seem to remember quite a few lectures..." Peter trailed off as Jasper growled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow" Peter whined. "And I came all this way to help you!" He said with a pout.

"No beating on Peter we may need his help." A masculine voice said. Bella looked around to see a very handsome man grinning at Jasper.

"Garrett!" Jasper exclaimed and gave him a firm man hug.

"Major!" The man replied, obviously happy to see him.

"What the hell is Peter wearing?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Peter put his arms out and gave a twirl. "Well since we are going to be stealthy tonight I thought I would try out my ninja outfit. I've even got these." He said brandishing some ninja stars.

Jasper laughed heartily. "What the hell good are those going to do?"

"I tried to tell him, but Garrett got him playing Ninja assassin and Peter decided that he could be a real..." Charlotte was saying before Bella interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"I tried to tell him, but Garrett got him playing Ninja assassin and Peter decided that he could be a real..." Charlotte was saying before Bella interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled.

**Chapter 6**

The date had been bliss. Jasper hadn't wanted it to end. Peter was right he was never late, but he had a hard time ending the date. He knew what Bella wanted, hell he wanted it too.

"Let me talk to Bella for a minute. Peter, Garrett wait for me in the lobby. Char give me ten minutes then come back up." Jasper he told them, his eyes not leaving Bella's.

He heard Peter making whip noises behind him but ignored it. Bella had her arms crossed and had begun to tap her foot. When the door finally shut Bella threw her hands up.

"Ten minutes? I get ten minutes for you to explain what is going on?" She asked.

Jasper knew she was frustrated but he really didn't understand how she didn't know of the plan. Peter and him had talked it all through in front of her and Char.

"You didn't hear us planning as we came back from the market?" Jasper asked.

"No, Charlotte was talking and..." Bella said still frustrated.

Jasper pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry darlin I thought you were listening. Garrett, Peter and I are planning a sneak attack on Victoria and Raphael tonight. We want to get this over so you can go home safely. Peter said we had to take care of it quickly."

Bella groaned and put her head into his chest. Jasper couldn't help his grin. "Why are you so angry?" He asked. He knew why but he was hoping she would tell him.

"It's just everything was so perfect. I thought we were going to...I was going to..." She trailed off not confident enough to put it into words. He didn't push her.

"It's just you and Peter and Garrett? How many vampires are in Victoria's coven?" Bella asked worry starting to overtake her anger and lust.

"Peter spied them out tonight while we were at the restaurant. He saw five newborns, four mature vampires, and of course Victoria and Raphael. He didn't see any gifts and they weren't organized. It seems Raphael's group just joined and they are concentrating on getting the newborns in order." He told her in a matter of fact tone. It didn't help, her worry escalated to almost panic.

"That's eleven vampires and there are only three of you..." She said her eyes wide and her hands gripping his shirt. Jasper would like to think her worry meant she might love him just a little but he knew how caring she was. She wouldn't have wanted him hurt even if she hated him.

"Peter and I have fought together for a long time. We have taken out more than these with little effort. Garrett is an experienced fighter and we have worked together many times before. We could handle more if we had to. Peter says we will win and Peter is never wrong darlin." He told her rubbing his hands down her back. Bella's arms snaked around his waist and she pulled him closer. She held him tightly and he felt his shirt become wet.

Jasper lifted her chin up and looked into her tear stained face. "Trust me darlin." He whispered, then kissed her tenderly. He felt worry, desire, anger, emanate from her as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him desperately. He wished he felt love from her. He knew he was making progress but he wanted her love now. He didn't want to have to be careful not to push her to hard. He didn't want to worry about what would happen if Edward returned.

He heard a cough behind him and pulled back from Bella to see Charlotte smiling at them. Bella grabbed his face and turned him back to her. "Come back to me!" She demanded in a husky voice.

Jasper couldn't help his grin. "Always." He told her before kissing her one more time. He pulled away reluctantly and made his way to the door. He felt Bella's fear and it took all his strength to leave her. He had to do this to make her safe.

"Bring my dufus back to me Major." Charlotte told him before he stepped out the door.

He turned and winked at her. "Always." Then he shut the door. He stood there for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to go back in there. Kick Char out and make love to Bella. He shook his head. She would not be safe till Victoria was eliminated. He walked determinedly down to the lobby.

"Let's get this show on the road boys. My woman is worried and I don't like her being upset." Jasper told them as he ushered them out into the night.

Peter made another whip noise and Garrett snickered. "Peter weren't you Char's model when she was practicing to be a beautician? I seem to remember you had to shave your head because of a couple of mistakes with the clippers." Jasper said with a grin.

Garrett outright laughed. "Is that why you were bald when you came to visit in the seventies?"

"I just thought it would look cool." Peter said with a sniff.

"Or how about that time Char was sure she could develop perfume. You walked around smelling like a..." Jasper started but Peter cut him off.

"Alright already! You've made your point!" Peter said with a pout.

Jasper laughed. They talked and joked as they made their way to the place where they planned to put an end to Victoria. They quieted as they neared their destination. An abandoned warehouse. All of them were seasoned fighters and used to working with each other. They didn't really have to talk as they all took up their positions.

Jasper was nearest the newborns. Their already volatile emotions were easy for him to manipulate and would serve to create chaos that they could take advantage of. Garrett took up a position that would allow him to take out Victoria and Raphael once the newborns began to fight. Peter would attack Raphael's men while Jasper handled the newborns. The newborns would be the most difficult. They would be the strongest and most unpredictable. Jasper would have the advantage against them, able to read and manipulate their emotions.

When Jasper was sure the others were ready he began to send out some agitation. Only a little, just enough to make the newborns jittery. He increased it gradually. If he went to fast the more mature vampires might catch on, his gift wasn't a secret. By taking it slow they might put it down to normal newborn behavior and be less on guard.

It happened quicker than he thought it would. One of the newborns pushed another. Their aggravation was high and it didn't take long for another to join the brawl. One of Raphael's men hollered for them to stop, but Jasper had their emotions too high. They wouldn't stop easily.

"Shit! Stop them I don't want to have to make more." Victoria said angrily. The vampires started to try to break up the newborns. Garrett moved to take out Victoria but some sixth sense must have warned her because she ducked under his arm before he could grab her. Victoria started to run.

"Peter go help Garrett catch her." Jasper yelled. Peter hesitated but he was used to following Jasper's commands and took off after the fleeing red hair. Jasper knew she would be tough to catch. He hadn't been idle before he bumped into Bella, he had tried to catch her many times. She was slippery. Maybe Peter's gift could help where his had failed.

He turned his attention to the fighting newborns. He upped the anger to rage, hoping they would do as much damage as possible to each other. He then began to move closer and started to pick them off. They were too distracted to put up much of a fight. He had downed four before Raphael managed to get them to work together. He had hoped to take down more in the confusion, it was too late now. He flooded them with fear. Two newborns, three mature vampires and Raphael. The newborns began to twitch.

"Hold!" Raphael yelled. They began to circle him and Raphael smirked. One of the vampires lunged at him. Jasper jumped high and grabbed the vampire by the neck flipping him onto the ground. He put his boot on the vampires shoulder and tugged. His head came free with a sickening rip. Jasper tossed the head aside then kicked the body out of the way. He stood up straight and grinned at the now shaken vampires that surrounded him.

Raphael growled loudly and signaled two vampires to strike at once. Jasper dropped under their grasping hands and rolled into their legs. They yelped as they fell, Jasper quickly took advantage pulling one of vampires up by the feet and threw him against the building's wall. While that vampire slid down the wall he grabbed the other vampire and twisted his head. He quickly ran over and twisted the head of the vampire he had thrown.

It was too much for the newborns they took off in a panic and none of Raphael's snarling orders could stop them. Jasper watched the vampire as his fear began rise. To his credit he didn't let it show. He stood defiantly in front of Jasper, glaring at him.

Jasper knew his fear would overwhelm him soon and he would bolt. In a flash he had the vampire pinned and in another moment he had removed his head. He had started a fire and was throwing bodies on it when Peter and Garrett arrived. Peter carried a head with red hair while Garrett carried her body.

Jasper smiled at them. He knew Peter would succeed. Peter puffed his chest out. "Not much of a chase when I knew where she was going." He said grinning. He tossed her head into the fire.

They heard a yell of pain from upstairs. Jasper looked up to see a newborn vampire jumping down and charging toward Peter. More newborns appeared and Garrett immediately charged into the group. Jasper joined his friend, they fought side by side. There were too many of them. Jasper had just begun to think of retreat when he saw that Peter was in trouble.

The vampire who had yelled was fighting him. He wasn't as skilled as Peter but he made up for it in his passion. Jasper tried to send the vampire some fear but the boy was so intent on killing Peter it couldn't get through.

"I need your help. Ryan, Lisa, Vincent...with me!" The vampire yelled. Three of the vampires Garrett and Jasper fought broke off and went to help the one that called.

Peter got in a blow on the vampire who was giving him so much trouble. "Riley!" Yelled a girl in the group Jasper fought.

Jasper heard Peter's yell of pain and turned to see Riley had ripped off one of his arms and he was about to push him into the fire. Jasper charged over, pushing Peter away and punching Riley square in the chest. The vampire fell back, stunned and Jasper grabbed Peter's arm from him. He tossed it to Peter and kicked one of the vampires that had answered Riley's call. The vampires stumbled back into the fire and screamed.

Peter reattached his arm and rejoined the battle. The three of them stood together, protecting each others backs as they fought the newborns. They were successful but it was a hard fought battle. Garrett had to reattach one of his hands and all of them had more bite marks to scar their skin. Riley was the last to die and Jasper almost felt sorry for him. He had whispered Victoria's name before they had managed to subdue him. His dying emotions hit Jasper harder than any of the others he must have loved Victoria.

They cleaned up the battle and made sure the fire was out before they made their way back to the apartment. None of them felt like talking much and the joking was non-existent. None of them liked killing newborns. To be changed just to fight... Jasper was glad for his friends. Glad he had let Peter go, glad he broke free from Maria's army. He was lucky to have friends willing to risk their lives to help him. He let out a little of his gratitude.

"Quit being such a puss!" Peter growled. "You've saved my life too many times to count."

"Well I haven't needed saving as much as Peter but you know I'd do anything to help you." Garrett said smiling.

"I seem to remember the Major pulling your ass out of the fire at least twice tonight!" Peter growled.

The joking was back and they laughed and ribbed each other till they made it to the apartment door. Char must have sensed them coming because she threw the door open before Jasper could even put his hand on the door knob.

Peter stuck out his lip and held up his arm for Char to see. "Babe I got a booboo. Kiss it and make it better?" He whined.

"Oh, sugar come here." Char said reaching out her arms for him.

Jasper looked around them to see Bella standing there looking at him with big watery eyes. He could feel her relief at seeing him and he gave her a grin, before pushing past Char and Peter and pulling her into his arms. He vaguely heard Garrett ushering the other two out of there and the door shutting but all his thoughts were concentrated on Bella.

* * *

Bella couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She was so relieved he was alright. She had been so afraid. She was tired of people fighting for her. It was about time she could defend herself. She was going to ask him to change her. Edward wasn't coming back and even if he did her feelings were changing.

She couldn't believe it had only been two days since Jasper had marked her. It felt like a lifetime. He had done more for her during that time than Edward had in all the time she had known him. He made her laugh, he made her want him, he made her angry and he comforted her. She had been able to tell him things she had never told anyone.

Jasper didn't make her feel like she wasn't good enough. He made her feel beautiful and treasured. It was time she stopped fighting him. She had been prepared to give her body, now she thought maybe she could give him her heart.

She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. She sat him on the bed. He let her, watching her intently as she began to remove his boots. Next she removed his tattered shirt. She saw bite marks that oozed venom on his marble skin. Tears fell down her cheek. Why would he let himself be hurt for her? Even before he had marked her he had planned to take on Victoria. She ran a gentle hand over the bites, she saw his muscles twitch under her touch.

"Do they hurt?" She whispered.

"Yes." He told her simply.

"Should I kiss them?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

She straddled his lap and began to tenderly kiss the bites. There were too many of them. It was wrong that he should hurt. She didn't want him to hurt. They were healing already much to her relief but she wished he had never got them. She kissed the last one then stood up, pulling him up too. She pulled off his pants, they weren't in much better shape than his shirt had been. She blushed furiously when she saw that he had gone commando.

"Sorry darlin, I didn't know you would be taking off my pants." Jasper told her with a grin.

She pushed him back down on the bed. "Well I had planned to take them off much earlier tonight." She told him with a little huff.

He grinned wider. "Sorry darlin." He told her and Bella couldn't help but match his grin.

Bella stood back from him and reached behind her, unzipping her dress. She let it fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for his reaction. Her breath left her in a rush as she felt arms encircle her and lips on her neck.

She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes blackened with desire. He took a finger and touched her lips, he ran it down her neck and between her breast, stopping just before her belly button. She felt her nipples harden and her stomach clenched. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down with care.

Jasper reached behind her and unhooked her bra, kissing her breasts as he freed them. She arched her back wanting more. It felt so good...He began to kiss down her stomach, reaching the band of her underwear. He pulled them down her legs and kissed her most sensitive part. She shuddered beneath him, the feeling was indescribable.

"I can't wait darlin. I need you..." He groaned.

"Yes." Bella murmured. "Please...need you..."

He sat on his calves and pulled her to him. With one thrust he was in her and Bella's back arched from sheer pleasure. He fit her perfectly, filling her completely, making her whole. She began to wiggle, wanting...needing him to move. He obliged and Bella gasped. She had never known it could feel this good. Her body tingled everywhere he touched. She felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest and her breath came in short gasps.

"Jasper...Jasper...Jasper..." She chanted, calling his name, praising him...

Then she felt his love and passion envelop her and she screamed as the pleasure became too much and she fell over the edge. He began to move erratically and shuddered before he followed her. He collapsed near her spent, his content emotions touching but not overwhelming her.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he pulled her close to him.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. She not only heard him proclaim his love but felt it too. How could he love her? He gave so much, he held nothing back. Bella felt fear grip her heart. She loved him too. How could she have been so stupid? How could she fall in love again? And so quickly?

She opened her eyes and looked into the red eyes of the man who had captured her heart. How could she not fall in love with him, she thought as a smile graced her lips. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, falling into a deep contented sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

She opened her eyes and looked into the red eyes of the man who had captured her heart. How could she not fall in love with him, she thought as a smile graced her lips.

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, falling into a deep contented sleep.

**Chapter 7**

Jasper held Bella close to him while she slept. He grinned thinking of the night they had. He had kept her awake for most of it. She was beginning to love him he felt it. It wasn't as strong as her love for Edward had been but it was there and it gave him hope.

They had talked last night and Bella had revealed her desire to be changed. Jasper was both nervous and excited. This was it, when she had gone through the change and venom ran through her veins, she would need to make a choice. He couldn't hang on indefinitely, he needed her to claim him. He loved her but he couldn't live with the constant fear that she would ultimately reject him. He was scared that she wouldn't want to claim him in hopes Edward would return. He didn't like being afraid it wasn't something he was used to.

Jasper sensed Peter outside his door and got out of bed as quietly as possible. She needed her sleep. He put his jeans on and left the room. He opened the door for Peter but gestured for him to follow him into the hall.

Jasper felt Peter's worry and clapped him on the shoulder. "What's happening?" He asked concerned for his friend. Peter was way to serious and he didn't like it.

"Major..." Peter seemed to be struggling with what to say. It was so unlike him Jasper felt his own anxiety rise.

"Spit it out lieutenant." Jasper growled.

"I can't Major. I just have this vague feeling of unease and this overwhelming need to let you know that we are here for you." Peter told him.

Jasper stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what had him so worried. Things were going good. Bella was going to be changed and she was beginning to love him.

"Bella wants to be changed. As soon as she wakes up I am taking her home to see her father. She wants to spend the weekend with him, before she is unable to see him for a year. I've decided I want to keep this apartment so I'm going to close it up and make all the arrangements to have it cared for while she spends time with her father. Can you set up the ranch?" Jasper asked him. He hoped there was nothing going to happen to his plans. Surely Peter would be able to identify his feeling now that he was aware of everything.

Peter seemed to hesitate, as he mulled it over, but finally agreed. He seemed reluctant to leave, but eventually gave Jasper one more hug before heading down the hall.

Jasper returned to the apartment, his good mood now gone. He went into the kitchen and started to prepare some food for Bella. She must have heard him because she entered the kitchen shortly after he began in one of his shirt and messy hair. She had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She smiled at him and Jasper had to fight himself from picking her up and carrying her back to their room.

Food...she needed food. He turned the steak over. "How do you like it darlin?" He asked over his shoulder.

She came up to him and hugged him from behind. "I could get used to this. Medium rare." She told him squeezing him a little. Jasper's anxiety over Peter's odd behavior left with the warmth of her embrace. He let a little of his happiness slip out as he finished her meal in between kissing her. She moved to a chair and he put her plate down in front of her.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked, he could tell she was a little disappointed.

"Sorry darlin, Not today." He told her with a wink. He liked a good steak but if he was going to drive his bike all the way back to Forks he didn't want to have to stop to purge it. It definitely wouldn't endear him to Bella. He did move closer to her though and pulled her hair back so he could kiss his mark on her neck. She playfully slapped his leg.

"I'm hungry. If you keep doing that I'll forget all about the food and jump you." She told him.

Jasper grinned. "I don't see how that is a bad thing darlin." He told her.

"I can't believe you let me sleep all day." Bella told him between mouthfuls.

"I figured you needed your rest." He told her with a grin.

She finished eating, while they talked and laughed. He thought about Peter's odd behavior but dismissed it. Things were perfect, nothing would go wrong. They dressed and made their way down to the garage. Bella squealed with delight when she saw his bike. Jasper just grinned. He had been waiting to see her reaction to his bike every since she told him about the motorbikes she and Jacob had restored. She didn't disappoint as she excitedly put on her helmet and climbed on behind him.

He was in heaven as he felt her arms encircle him and started the bike. The ride back to Forks was a memory he would always treasure. The feeling of the wind rushing by, the stars up above, her arms around his waist and her pleasure adding to his own. The moon was full and bright and her heart beat a steady rhythm that soothed him. It was over too quickly.

She took off her helmet and smiled at him radiantly. He took her into his arms and kissed her till she was breathless.

"Are you sure you can't come back tonight?" She breathed when he finally let her up for air.

"I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you and it would be disrespectful to your father." Jasper told her though he was starting to change his mind.

Bella sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "Okay, but come by first thing in the morning. I don't want to be away from you." She said squeezing him tightly.

"I promise darlin." He told her.

She looked up at him and he kissed her one more time. He watched her as she walked into her house. Watched as the lights came on and he heard the voice of her father before he started the bike back up. He sped back to Seattle. He needed to get the food boxed up for the homeless shelter and hire people to look after the apartment. He resolved to do it as quickly as possible he already missed her.

* * *

Charlie had been so relieved to see her that Bella felt bad for not thinking about him. Thank god Jasper had. Still she felt the need to tell him the truth. There was no other way to explain her sudden relationship with Jasper. She talked to him for hours. She explained as much as she could. She couldn't tell him about the mark or vampires so she told him she had met Jasper at a club and felt an instant connection. She told him how Jasper had brought her out of her depression, made her feel happy again. She apologized profusely for lying.

She told him of her trip to Pike's Place Market, she showed him her carving and told him of dinner at the Space Needle. She told him of playing with Jasper and his friends Char, Peter and Garrett. She told him she planned to go to Jasper's Texas ranch for a year then settle in Seattle to be closer to him. She quickly assured him that she would finish school online. She was shocked at how much they were able to talk, neither one of them usually was very talkative. He seemed so relieved that she was finally out of her funk and Bella wanted to make every moment count before she had to say goodbye.

He wasn't happy that she had decided to finish school online but her obvious joy made him agree. He also became grim when she first mentioned Jasper. He didn't like her becoming involved with another Cullen, let alone one who had obviously been with Alice, but he let it go.

"Bella I..." Charlie sighed and sat back in his chair and Bella waited patiently for him to finish. "You're eighteen and can make your own decisions but I can't help but worry. Please keep me informed so that I can rest easier." He told her with a small smile. Bella wished she could tell him everything. She had kept far too much from him. She didn't want to put him in danger, so she kept silent on the her plans to become a vampire.

Bella's heart went out to him. She had put him through so much. She wished she could do more to relieve his worry. A knock at the door brought Charlie to his feet.

Bella frowned, hoping it wasn't some emergency calling for Charlie. It was three in the morning. She felt selfish but she wanted her time with him. Her heart stopped as she heard the voice at the door.

"Charlie, I'm so happy to see you." Alice gushed, her voice didn't seem quite as chipper as normal.

"Alice I don't know if this is a good time." Charlie began. Bella closed her eyes in gratitude. He was trying to protect her.

"I need to talk to Bella Charlie." Alice said her voice sounding a little broken. Bella stood up, she wished there was a way she could avoid this confrontation but she didn't see how. Alice had hurt her badly with her abandonment but hadn't Bella done worse?

"I don't really think so Alice. Your family destroyed her when you left. She's finally smiling again and happy. I'm sorry she took your boyfriend but I won't let you take away her happiness again. I think you should leave." Charlie said his voice angry and Bella smiled, loving her father even more.

"Please Charlie." Alice sobbed.

The sob hit Bella's heart, she had to hear what Alice wanted. She walked to the door slowly but determined. "It's okay dad." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Charlie stood there a moment longer glaring at Alice. Finally he nodded and let her in.

"You two can talk in the kitchen." Charlie said before turning to Bella and adding. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He told her. Bella nodded unable to speak.

She was a little frightened of what Alice would say and feeling very guilty. Jasper wasn't just Alice's boyfriend he was her husband. Bella had never thought of herself as a husband stealer but looking at Alice's broken smile the guilt was almost overwhelming.

She lead Alice to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Alice sat down slowly.

"Bella I didn't come here to..." She stopped and took a deep unneeded breath. "It's Edward Bella. I told him about you and Jasper. I should have known...I should have seen but I was just so broken and I just wanted to talk to my brother." She said in a rush.

Bella sat back in her chair her mouth dropping open. Her mention of Edward caused Bella's guilt to double. She was supposed to be pining for him. They had a forever love, she wasn't supposed to be happy with someone else. Still Edward had told her she meant nothing to him, why should he care that she was with Jasper?

"What's wrong?" She asked not really wanting to know. It was selfish and she felt bad for it but she wanted to keep her happiness with Jasper and she knew instinctively that Alice was about to destroy it.

"I told him about you and Jasper, he didn't take it well. He went to the Volturi to ask them to...to..." Alice didn't finish.

Bella's heart began to beat faster. He went there to die she knew with out Alice saying it but she needed to hear her say it. "What?!" She asked harshly.

"He's asking them to kill him." Alice sobbed.

Bella put her head down on the table. She felt her dreams crumbling around her and she wanted to deny it. She raised her head finally and looked Alice in the eye.

"Why are you telling me? What could I possibly do? I won't give up Jasper!" Bella told her somewhat angrily. She didn't want Edward to die but she couldn't go back to him. Why he would try to kill himself over her she didn't know. He had told her he didn't want her.

Alice's face tightened. "You took my husband Bella don't let my brother die." She said angrily.

All Bella's air left her in a rush and whatever bravado she had gained was lost. "What can I do?" She asked.

"Just come with me to Volterra. If he sees you he will give up his plan in favor of ..." Bella cut Alice off.

"I can't be his girlfriend again Alice." She told her.

"So you will let him die?" Alice asked.

"I love..." Bella started to say but trailed off unwilling to hurt Alice more but pain washed over Alice's face anyways.

"Just pretend long enough for us to get him back to Carlisle and Esme. He can't read your mind and I can block him long enough. When he is back with the family, I'm sure we can talk reason into him." Alice said.

Bella stared at her. She didn't want to do this. Jasper would not like it. " I need to talk to Jasper." She whispered.

"If you talk to him he won't let you go or insist on coming. If Edward sees him he'll read his thoughts and know what you two..." Alice trailed off hurt in her eyes. "You can't tell him." She said firmly.

Bella stared at Alice for a long time. Was she telling the truth? She could see the sense in what she was saying...still she couldn't leave without letting Jasper know. She sighed knowing she was going to agree. She couldn't let Edward die. She would pretend till he was with his family then she and Jasper could leave. He would change her, she would mark him and they would be happy.

"Let me have a moment with Charlie." Bella said in defeat.

A smile appeared on Alice's face. "Thank you Bella." She said and jumped to her feet. "I'll wait for you outside."

Bella nodded and went to the living room. She grabbed a paper and pen, when she was sure Alice was not going to see her. She furiously scribbled a note to Jasper. Writing 'give to Jasper' on the front and handing it to Charlie. Charlie looked at the note in confusion and started to say something. Bella put her finger to her lips and Charlie closed his mouth with a frown.

"I have to go with Alice, dad. I don't know how long I will be. I love you." She said and hugged him tightly before heading upstairs to pack a change of clothes.

She packed quickly. She wanted this over, she was frightened what Jasper was going to think about all this and wished she could talk to him. She fingered her cell phone...the note wouldn't really be enough. She was just about to dial the number when she heard Alice's light steps outside her bedroom door. She tucked the phone in her pocket with a sigh.

"I'm ready." She said as she exited the room.

"Thank you Bella." Alice whispered as they walked out of the house.

**Author's Note: **I edited the chapter to fix an error pointed out by silver drip (thank you very much by the way). I had intended a scene having Bella tell Charlie most of the truth but in the frustration of trying to get this chapter posted I did not edit as carefully as I should have. I apologize and will try to be more careful in the future :) I write a rough draft and then put it in doc manager then come back and edit and elaborate. I had meant to elaborate on 'She told him about Jasper.' but after my third attempt to get this posted I simply forgot lol. Anyways I hope I clarified it.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"I have to go with Alice, dad. I don't know how long I will be. I love you." She said and hugged him tightly before heading upstairs to pack a change of clothes. She packed quickly. She wanted this over, she was frightened what Jasper was going to think about all this and wished she could talk to him. She fingered her cell phone...the note wouldn't really be enough. She was just about to dial the number when she heard Alice's light steps outside her bedroom door. She tucked the phone in her pocket with a sigh.

"I'm ready." She said as she exited the room.

"Thank you Bella." Alice whispered as they walked out of the house.

**Chapter 8**

Jasper approached Bella's door slowly. He was nervous, would her dad accept him? He hadn't liked Edward, that was obvious when ever he saw them together, Jasper didn't have to be an empath to see that. He was sure Bella hadn't told him that he was married to Alice, but the Chief had to know he was dating her. The chief had liked Alice a lot. Jasper groaned, the Chief was going to hate him.

Jasper paced the porch, running a hand through his hair, he growled softly. Why hadn't Bella met him as they planned? He rubbed his chest she felt like she was far away but that couldn't be... For a moment he remembered Peter's odd behavior and he felt his panic rise. No, he shook his head. Everything was going to be fine. She was falling for him, she would be turned and they would be happy. Still it would be so much easier going in the house with her by his side than to knock on the door. He had faced armies of newborns, but he was scared to talk to his love's father. Jasper chuckled to himself and knocked on the door.

He had barely knocked when the door was flung open. Before him stood a very bedraggled Charlie. He looked around Jasper then pulled him inside.

"You're finally here. Alice came last night and talked to Bella, then they left together. She gave me this note to give to you. I should warn you I read it. I don't like invading my daughters privacy but she didn't seem happy when she left last night and she has come back from one of these excursions before hurt." Charlie handed him the note.

Jasper took it with suddenly shaking hands. Alice being there couldn't be good. He looked at Bella's handwriting and opened the note slowly.

_Jasper,_

_I am so sorry. Alice came and told me Edward has gone to Volterra to beg them to kill him. There's so much I want to say but not enough time to say it. Alice said I __shouldn't let you know. She said you would try to stop me or come with me. I don't want you in danger but I had to let you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I love __you and as soon as I am changed I plan on staking my claim. I didn't want to go but I couldn't let Edward die. This will all be over soon and we will be together._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

Jasper felt his rage begin to take over and he fought himself to get back in control. Charlie's voice helped. He couldn't lose control and hurt Bella's father. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Son..." Charlie was saying, it broke through the red haze that filled Jasper's mind and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the Chief.

"I called in some favors to catch her before they left the airport but I was too late. I know you are going after her and I am coming with you." Charlie told him determination in his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Chief Swan." Jasper told him through gritted teeth. His rage was calming and a deep hurt was settling in. She had chosen Edward...she went to him without calling Jasper first...She said she loved him in the letter, promised to claim him but was it empty words if she would fly to Edward whenever he played his drama game? What if she let Edward cover his claim? What if she marked Edward? It was a possibility that he had known of from the beginning. He would be grateful for death if that was the case.

Jasper clenched his fists and rubbed his eyes. His pain was beginning to seep out and he had to draw it back before it affected the Chief. He clenched his fists, fighting for control. He was being selfish...Bella was in danger. He had to make sure she was safe, his own safety wasn't as important. Aro would know how potentially powerful Bella was as soon as he read Edward's mind. There is no way he would let her go willingly if she put herself within his grasp.

Had Bella had similar thoughts? Did she put Edward's safety above her own? Above him? Jasper let out a pain filled growl.

"Son...Son..." He felt Chief Swan's hand on his shoulder as he gently shook him. "Listen to me!"

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at the Chief. "She loves you son. I know my daughter. I saw how she was with Edward. He changed her, made her into some weak puppet that begged for his attention. She was never happy with him. She was happier last night than I have ever seen her, but Bella is too caring to let someone die. She loves you. I saw it in her eyes. I don't trust that bastard, every time she goes through some drama with him she ends up hurt. You need to pull yourself together and we need to go make sure she is safe."

Jasper nodded of course the Chief was right. "Go set up the reservations, honestly I don't have the money for a flight to Italy but I will pay you back." The Chief said, it brought Jasper out of his stupor.

"Chief Swan, it would be dangerous for you to go. The Volturi are..." Jasper was at a loss as to what to say. He was over one hundred years old how did this man make him feel like a boy again? Even Carlisle didn't have the same effect.

Again Chief Swan put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen son. I am going whether you help me or not. If I have to take out a second mortgage, borrow from every one of my friends, I will do it. You can either help me or I will go by myself."

Jasper stared at him for a long time, he felt his determination and knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade him. He finally nodded and took out his phone and dialed the airport. He heard Charlie in his bedroom, packing. His emotions were in turmoil but Charlie gave him a rock to cling to. He knew he shouldn't let the man come but he knew he couldn't stop him and honestly he was grateful for his presence. He didn't think he would be able to control his demon without Charlie's calming influence.

Jasper was just hanging up as Charlie came out of his room with a duffel bag. "We'll take my police car, I'll have the deputies pick it up later. I want you to tell me everything on the way. I know Bella has been keeping things from me. She told me more of the truth last night than she has in a long time. I think it is about time I knew the whole truth." Charlie said firmly.

Jasper felt a small grin tug at his lips as he followed Charlie out the door. Bella must have got a lot of her characteristics from her father, he knew he was going to be telling the Chief everything. He looked over at his determined but worried face and he was glad he would be able to talk to him.

He sat down in the car and the Chief started the engine. Jasper talked the whole way, telling him all about how he was changed and his life up to and including his marking of Bella. He left out the sex, that was something a father didn't need to know about his daughter.

He revealed things that even Peter didn't know. He told him all about vampires and the shifters, all he knew about Bella's relationship with Edward. He hoped Bella wouldn't be angry, but once he started talking everything just seemed to pour out of him. It was cathartic and he was glad that the Chief listened so eagerly. He knew there was a good chance he was going to die, whether it be at the hands of the Volturi or because Bella rejected his claim. Either way he was glad that someone knew the story of his life, glad it was the Chief.

* * *

Bella put her head back on her seat and closed her eyes. They had stayed the night in Portland. Alice had insisted they drive down to Oregon rather than take a flight out of SeaTac. Bella assumed she was trying to avoid pursuit. It made her suspicious of Alice's motives.

Bella turned her head away from Alice, her anger at the girl was almost overwhelming. Five times she had tried to call Jasper, all five times Alice had stopped her. Her suspicions were getting deeper and she was beginning to wonder if this wasn't some kind of plot on Alice's part to get her away from Jasper. She had to call Jasper but how would she be able to avoid Alice's sight?

"Don't worry Bella, Edward hasn't approached the Volturi yet. He is writing letters right now. We should arrive in time to stop him from meeting with them. By my calculations we should make it to the hotel before he leaves." Alice said with a smile.

Bella didn't turn to look at her she just stared at the airplane cabin's wall. She absently fingered the mark Jasper had given her. She wished she was with him, riding his bike to her destiny. The moonlit ride back to Forks was something she would never forget. She had felt so safe holding on to him, so happy and secure. She couldn't remember a time she felt that way. Certainly Edward never made her feel like that. He had only fed her insecurities.

She hated to leave Jasper, hated what he would think but she couldn't live with herself if she let Edward die. She just had to get him back to Carlisle and Esme then she could return to Jasper and they could begin their eternity.

"We are in luck it will be a cloudy day when we land. We won't have to wait for darkness to get to the hotel." Alice's chipper voice broke through her thoughts.

Bella clenched her fist. She was tired of Alice's enthusiasm, tired of her voice but most of all tired of her nosey visions. She didn't like the idea that Alice may have been watching her all this time. Had she seen her when she was lost in the woods? When she wouldn't talk to anyone? When Jasper had marked her? Bella found she didn't like that idea at all. She hated that Alice had never made an attempt to contact her, had abandoned her just as much as Edward had.

Only Jasper had come back for her. The one who had frightened her, the one she knew the least had been the one to come back and protect her.

An anger started deep inside of her. The more she thought about it the more angry she became. At the center of the storm in her mind was Alice. She wanted Alice's sight to be gone. She wanted Alice to stop looking at her, stop invading people's privacy, stop influencing their decisions. She wanted Alice's power gone. Her head began to hurt. She felt a pressure between her eyes and brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose.

A scream sounded beside her and she turned to look at Alice for the first time. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hung open. She brought her hands up to her head and gripped her temples. Had her wish worked? Did she somehow take away Alice's gift?

"I can't see...I can't see...I can't see..." She repeated over and over.

Bella watched her in shock, instinctively offering comfort. Her arms around the shaking girls shoulders she rubbed her back in concern. A flight attendant came over to them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"No my friend is just a little air sick." Bella said with a sorry smile.

"Here dear." The woman said handing Bella a tissue. Bella took it in confusion but brought it to her nose and was surprised to find that her nose was bleeding.

"Call me if you need anything." The woman said before moving on to another call.

Bella looked at the bloody tissue then looked at her sobbing friend. She was sure now that she was the one responsible for the loss of Alice's gift. She wasn't sure how she had done it, wasn't sure it was permanent but she wasn't sorry. She wasn't sure if Alice was manipulating her away from Jasper or if she really was just trying to save her brother, but it would be much harder for her to maneuver them now.

She turned away from Alice's sobs and removed her hands from the shaking girls shoulders. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her head was really pounding and a little sleep would help. She would save Edward for Alice. She owed her that much but she was coming back to Jasper and she wasn't going to allow Alice to stop her.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Bella looked at the bloody Kleenex then looked at her sobbing friend. She was sure now that she was the one responsible for the loss of Alice's gift. She wasn't sure how she had done it, wasn't sure it was permanent but she wasn't sorry. She wasn't sure if Alice was manipulating her away from Jasper or if she really was just trying to save her brother, but it would be much harder for her to maneuver them now.

She turned away from Alice's sobs and removed her hands from the shaking girls shoulders. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her head was really pounding and a little sleep would help. She would save Edward for Alice. She owed her that much but she was coming back to Jasper and she wasn't going to allow Alice to stop her.

**Chapter 9**

Bella woke as the plane landed. Alice was still holding her head, her eyes were shut and she was still muttering. Bella began to get her things together and waited for Alice to come out of her stupor.

Finally she lost patience with her. "Alice! We need to get to the hotel before Edward goes to the Volturi."

Alice didn't move she didn't even open her eyes but she did stop muttering.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. "I don't know which hotel he is at you need to get it together."

Alice opened her eyes finally and stood. "You're right sorry Bella."

They exited the plane and made their way out of the airport. Alice hailed a cab and gave the driver the name of the hotel. Bella was getting nervous, she hadn't seen Edward in months. What if Alice was wrong and she couldn't convince him to return to Carlisle and Esme? He had been pretty clear when he left her that he didn't want her.

They didn't speak as they neared the hotel, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Bella prayed everything would be okay, that Jasper would understand, that Edward would be convinced to return home and that she would be free to be with Jasper.

Alice squared her shoulders as the cab stopped. She paid the driver and walked with confidence towards the hotel. Bella followed her, not saying anything. She fingered her phone in her pocket and debated whether to phone Jasper. She was jostled by a man who was talking with a child and had to rush to catch up with Alice. She would call soon, she decided.

They stopped in front of a door on the third floor and Alice knocked. They stood waiting patiently for Edward to answer. Alice began to fidget as the minutes ticked by. She knocked again but still no one answered.

"Oh no...Oh no..." Alice began to mutter.

Bella wasn't going to sit through another one of her melt downs. "Open the door Alice." She demanded.

Alice looked at her for a moment before she obeyed. She forced the door open and they entered the room, looking around carefully. There were letters on the table by the door. They were addressed and stamped. Bella began to look through them, she already knew Edward wasn't there. There were letters to Carlisle, Alice and her. Bella didn't really want to read it...

Suddenly Alice sunk to her knees and sobbed loudly. "It's my fault...all my fault..." She cried.

"What's your fault Alice?" Bella asked. Alice had told her that she felt guilty for revealing her union with Jasper to Edward but was there more to it than that?

"I knew..." She whispered. Bella's eyes narrowed but she didn't interrupt. "I had a vision. I saw you with Jasper. I was so mad...He said he needed to protect you, he didn't say...He didn't tell me he loved you." She whispered painfully.

"I wanted him to hurt. Make him hurt like I did. I saw that if I told Edward about you two, he would come to the Volturi and ask them to end his life, but I also saw you coming with me to rescue him. It wasn't going to be permanent. Jasper was just supposed to hurt for a little bit. You were going to be with him, he was going to change you. I saw you happy." Alice told her.

"I didn't mean for Edward to die." Alice wailed.

"So you were trying to break me and Jasper up?" Bella asked her voice low and ominous. Right now if she had the power she would kill Alice.

"No...at least not permanently. I just wanted Jasper to hurt a little bit. You went back to him after we dropped Edward off with Carlisle and Esme. In my vision you ended up together and happy. Edward got on with his life with the help of his family. I just wanted Jasper to hurt like I did." Alice cried.

Bella wanted to rail at her, hurt her. She was glad she took her gift, glad Alice could no longer manipulate them. She only wished she could slap her. Her selfishness may cost Edward his life and no doubt did hurt Jasper. Bella hadn't told him to his face she loved him yet. He was going to think she still loved Edward.

"I can't see, what are we going to do?" Alice pleaded. Without her visions she was helpless. Bella snorted in disgust and pulled out her phone.

"We call Jasper." She told her firmly. They couldn't go to the Volturi, she was human and Alice was useless without her visions. Jasper would know what to do. Bella just prayed they could do something before it was too late for Edward. She dialed the number and waited patiently.

"Bella..." Jasper's voice came through the phone. Bella closed her eyes, happy to hear him in spite of their predicament.

"Jasper..." Bella sighed into the phone.

"What's happening Bella?" He asked her. He was angry, Bella could tell. He didn't call her darlin...

"You read my note?" Bella asked, stalling for time while she figured out how to tell him everything.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"Apparently Alice wanted to hurt you. She had a vision. She knew if she told Edward about us he would come to ask the Volturi to help him die. She knew when she asked that I would try to prevent him from dying. She says that we were supposed to stop him before he went to the Volturi, stop him in his hotel room, but when we got here he had already left." Bella told him.

"How come she didn't see him leave?" Jasper asked when Bella paused.

Bella glanced at Alice. She didn't want her to know yet that she had taken her gift. Alice may become violent and Bella didn't have vampire strength. "She has lost her gift." Bella told him. There was a long silence and Bella bit her lip.

"Where are you?" Jasper demanded.

Bella told him the hotel name and waited for him to tell them what to do.

"Stay where you are. Charlie will be there in a couple of hours. Edward will come later." Jasper told her then hung up.

Bella was flabbergasted, she stared at the phone. Her father would be here?

* * *

Jasper turned to Charlie, his face grim.

"Edward has already left for the Volturi, Alice and Bella are waiting in his hotel room. I need you to go to the hotel and wait with them till Edward comes." Jasper told him.

"What are you planning son?" Charlie asked.

Jasper couldn't hold back his growl. "If Edward has let Aro read him then he knows about Bella. I've told you a little about Aro, he is greedy for gifts. He will want Bella."

"What are you planning?" Charlie repeated.

"I'm going to offer him something else he wants." Jasper told him grimly. He didn't want to tell Charlie but the man was quick and knew immediately what Jasper was saying.

"Don't do that son. We'll find another way. You'll break Bella's heart." Charlie told him.

Jasper closed his eyes. "There is no other way. If I had time I could gather an army but we don't have time."

"Don't trade your freedom for Edward's he isn't worth it." Charlie still tried to talk him out of it.

"I wouldn't for Edward. This is for Bella. She was willing to risk her life for him, obviously she still loves him. She will be happy and free. As soon as Aro sees Bella in Edward's mind he will want her and he will go after her. He has trackers that will have no trouble finding her. This is the only way." Jasper told him, his expression pained.

Charlie's expression was grim and Jasper wondered if he would fight him. Finally he put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll go to the hotel and we will wait for Edward. I won't tell her what you have done till we are safely home, but son I am going to get you out of there. You stay alive till I can." Charlie told him.

Jasper felt his determination and it somehow eased his mind. He clasped Charlie's hand for a moment before nodding and walking out of the airport. Charlie hailed a cab and Jasper gave the driver the hotel that he needed to get to. He watched till the cab was out of sight then took off as fast as he could without revealing what he was.

He quickly made it to the Volturi's stronghold. He dealt with the guards at the door swiftly and approached Gianna at her desk. She smiled widely at him, her lust rising as she looked over him. Jasper took an immediate dislike to her and decided she would be his dinner. He needed to be the Major now. He needed the Volturi to know his strength. Her blood would help him be strong enough to do what was needed. His vow to no longer take human life was void. He wouldn't be able to join the guard and keep to that ideal. He grabbed her before she had a chance to scream and drained her quickly. He felt her emotions...fear...despair...He closed his eyes.

He wiped his mouth and grimaced. This was no time for weakness, he squared his shoulders and made his way to the throne room. He knew Edward was still there along with the kings. He threw open the doors before they had a chance to sense his presence. He took down the two guards who were at the door and rushed to Aro. He jumped behind him and grabbed his head in a close hold.

Renata stared at him in shock. Aro felt fear. Marcus was roused from his apathy and Caius felt respect and admiration. The guards in the room were shocked and a little frightened. Jasper increased their fright enough to make them hesitate but not enough to make the attack blindly or run.

"Jasper..." Edward gasped, he felt confusion.

"You have made your point Mr. Whitlock." Aro said. Jasper was surprised he sounded so calm when he knew inside he was quaking. Jasper knew Aro's need to surround himself with gifted vampires came from not only ambition but a deep fear of death.

"Please Major, tell us what you desire?" Caius said with a smile. He was enjoying Aro's discomfort.

"I want Edward to go free. I want you to leave the Swans and the Cullens alone." Jasper told them not letting go of Aro.

"What will you give us in return?" Aro asked.

"We can fight, I will lose but I will take many of your guard with me, including you Aro. Or you can leave the Swans and Cullens alone and I will join your guard." Jasper told them.

Marcus looked up in surprise, Caius clapped his hands in glee, Aro began to calculate

"Just the knowledge that he has joined the guard will cause fear throughout the vampire world. No one will oppose us." Caius said his smile wide.

"His gift is strong brother. He does not use it to its full capacity, but we could teach him." Marcus said. Jasper was a little surprised by Marcus' words and wondered what his angle was.

"I don't trust him. He is this Bella's lover. " Aro said.

"All the more reason to trust him. He loves her and is trading his freedom for hers." Marcus said a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"We don't know Bella's gift and Edward's gift is redundant and not as strong as yours brother." Caius said.

"What about Alice Cullen? I would like the gift of foresight. Imagine what we could do with that gift." Aro said licking his lips.

"She has lost her sight." Jasper told them.

Edward's head shot up. "What?" He asked.

"Let me read you Major." Aro commanded.

Jasper continued his hold with one arm and reached his other hand out. Aro grasped it and all was silent as he read through Jasper's thoughts and memories. Eventually he let go of Jasper's hand. He was silent for a long time. Finally he turned to Caius and Marcus.

"I believe you are right brothers. He is honorable and will not go back on his word. He will be a strong addition to the guard." Aro said.

Jasper let go of Aro and came to stand in front of him. "We will leave the Cullens and the Swans alone, this I swear." Aro said.

"I will serve in the guard of the Volturi faithfully, this I swear." Jasper said.

The guards holding Edward let him go at a nod from Aro. Edward came up to Jasper but Jasper put out a hand stopping him.

"Go, don't tell Bella what I have done till you get her home." Jasper told him.

Edward clenched his fist and growled but did as Jasper told him. Jasper ignored him.

Aro smiled widely at Jasper. "For your first assignment, a coven in China has made an immortal child. They are making newborns as we speak to protect this child. You will take however many you need and destroy the army, destroy the child and destroy the coven. Jane will go with you to...observe."

Jasper nodded, he fought down his emotions. He had really believed that his days of battle were over. He had thought he had finally found rest and love. For a moment he pictured Bella in his mind. Her hair spread out on his pillow, her face flush with pleasure and her eyes shining. He remembered her blowing him a raspberry in the elevator. He saw her coming into the kitchen of the apartment in his shirt, her hair a mess from a night of lovemaking. He rubbed his chest, the ache he knew he would have to live with had already begun. Bella was safe and that was really all that mattered.

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Aro smiled widely at Jasper. "For your first assignment, a coven in China has made an immortal child. They are making newborns as we speak to protect this child. You will take however many you need and destroy the army, destroy the child and destroy the coven. Jane will go with you to...observe."

Jasper nodded, he fought down his emotions. He had really believed that his days of battle were over. He had thought he had finally found rest and love. For a moment he pictured Bella in his mind. Her hair spread out on his pillow, her face flush with pleasure and her eyes shining. He remembered her blowing him a raspberry in the elevator. He saw her coming into the kitchen of the apartment in his shirt, her hair a mess from a night of lovemaking. He rubbed his chest, the ache he knew he would have to live with had already begun. Bella was safe and that was really all that mattered.

**Chapter 10**

Bella said nothing to Alice while they waited. She was angry with her and angry with herself. She was a fool to come here...but she couldn't let Edward die...She should have told Jasper everything and had him come with them, but Alice had said he would be in danger? Could she really trust anything Alice said? Still, if there was even a chance he was in danger...She wished he would get here, this waiting was making her nuts.

A knock on the door startled her and she rushed to open the door. Alice didn't move, she just sat on the bed staring into space. The door opened to reveal Charlie. It only took Bella a moment before she was in his arms. All the angry tears she had been holding back gushed out. Charlie pulled her into the room and closed the door. He made comforting noises but didn't say anything else.

They stood like that for a long time, before Charlie finally pulled away. "He told me all about vampires Bells..."

Bella and Alice were shocked both looked at him in surprised. "I think he needed someone to talk to and I refused to let him leave me behind. He's a good man Bells." Charlie told her.

Alice let out a sob, but Bella and Charlie ignored her.

"Where is he dad?" Bella asked.

"He's freeing Edward." Charlie told her.

Bella nodded, of course he was. He probably had Peter and Garrett with him. They were probably laughing and joking as they rescued Edward. Peter would be doing something outrageous. Garrett would be laughing and teasing him. Bella smiled a little as she pictured Jasper, so fierce and strong, with that grin firmly on his face. She leaned against Charlie and relaxed a bit. It wouldn't be long now. She would see Jasper and she could tell him how much he meant to her. She just hoped Edward didn't cause too many problems.

They sat like that for hours before there was finally another knock on the door. Bella rushed to the door but Alice beat her. She pulled it open to reveal Edward. Bella frowned and tried to look around Edward. Where was Jasper? Alice had flung herself in Edward's arms but he was now pushing her aside and making his way to Bella. Charlie stood in front of her and glared at Edward.

"We need to go. I don't think it is wise for us to stay here. Jasper got us return tickets, we have to be at the airport within an hour and a half." Charlie said.

Edward looked as if he would argue but he simply nodded. Bella was grateful Charlie had intervened. She didn't want Edward to talk to her, didn't want him to hug her...hell she didn't even want him to look at her. All the times she had played this scenario in her mind she had run to him, forgiving him and was grateful he came back for her but the reality was far different. He just didn't compare to Jasper.

Jasper's grin held humor and admiration, Edward's felt false...arogant. He knew how she once loved that crooked grin and she felt like he was grinning to get a reaction out of her not because he was genuinely happy to see her. His looks were perfect...too perfect, they made her feel self-conscious and insecure. Jasper was beautiful but he always had a way of making her feel beautiful too.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts as the group moved toward the door. "Shouldn't we wait for Jasper?" She asked. Where was he? She felt a gnawing in the pit of her stomach and she was beginning to worry.

"He needed to take care of some business. He said he will fly home later." Edward told her. Bella looked into his eyes searching for a lie but she couldn't find any hint of deceit. He held her gaze and didn't blink.

"He's okay though right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he made a deal with Aro. There was no fighting or anything. He just needs to fulfill his part of the bargain." Edward told her.

Bella was about to ask what the bargain was but Charlie interrupted. "We need to get to the airport."

She still wanted to ask but Alice and Edward kept up a steady stream of conversation. Every time she got frustrated enough to interrupt Charlie would ask her a question.

Bella decided to wait till they were on the plane then she would force them to answer. The way they seemed to be keeping her in the dark was scaring her. What could he possibly have promised Aro that they didn't want her to know?

They sat down in the plane and to Bella's annoyance Edward sat beside her before Charlie could take the seat. Charlie glared at Edward but moved to his seat behind her. Alice sat next to Charlie. Bella thought about standing up and trading spots with Alice but decided against it. Maybe she could get some answers out of Edward.

They were instructed to put on their seat belts and the plane began to move when Bella finally turned to Edward. "So what was Jasper's deal with Aro?" She asked him.

"He joined the guard in return Aro promised to leave all of us alone." Edward told her.

Bella was confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"The Volturi are like police officers for vampire kind. Jasper pledged his loyalty too them so he will do what the kings want him to do." Edward told her.

"He will have to fight? Will he be able to come home?" Bella asked. She wasn't sure why but she didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes he will fight and no he won't be allowed to come home. Volterra is his home now." Edward told her.

Bella grabbed her chest as her breathing quickened. She unbuckled her seat belt and growled at Edward to move. Edward looked at her perplexed.

"I don't understand why you are so upset. I thought at first when Alice told me you were with Jasper that you loved him but you came to rescue me. You love me. Jasper gave up his freedom so we could be happy. He knows you love me." Edward told her.

Bella stood up, feeling like her chest would explode. Jasper thought she loved Edward? He gave up his freedom so she would be happy with Edward? "Move!" Bella screamed. Edward just stared at her stupidly.

"Stop this plane! I need to get out...I need to go back...MOVE!" Bella screamed again. Edward moved and the flight attendant came over to see what was wrong.

"I'll take care of her." Charlie said as he grabbed a hold of Bella and pulled her into his chest. Alice moved to sit next to Edward and Charlie sat Bella down next to him. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"What are you going to do if you go back Bells?" He asked.

Bella stopped hollering and stared at him. What could she do?

"The Volturi are a coven of gifted vampires. They are the largest coven in existence. Going back there would be suicide Bella." Charlie told her.

"I don't care. I have to go back. He thinks I love Edward. I didn't tell him...If he knows he will go back on the deal. We can run away together." Bella told him. Edward growled but Bella ignored him.

"Bella he is an honorable man and would not go back on his word. The Volturi have a very skilled tracker who would find you where ever you ran." Charlie told her.

Bella felt her heart breaking. "Do you think he will be happy there?" Bella whispered.

"No." Charlie said simply.

It was like a knife in her heart Bella sobbed at his word. This was her fault. She cried for hours, till she could cry no more. "Tell me what he told you?" Bella asked hoarsely. She wanted to know if there was more. More she wasn't being told. She knew Charlie would tell her the truth even if it hurt her.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. Bella was glad her father was here, she didn't know what she would have done without him. He began to tell her all Jasper had told him. It was the story of his life. Bella listened fascinated. She cried when he spoke of his time in Maria's army. She smiled when she told how he had met Peter and let him go. She growled a little when he told of his meeting with Alice.

"He's had so much pain...all those scars..." Bella whispered.

Alice's head hung low in the seat in front of them. Edward however sneered. "He is a barbarian. You don't know but I can hear his thoughts. They are full of blood and fighting. He is probably happy to be able to fight again."

"No...it was killing him. He hates killing..." Alice whispered.

"He felt guilty about it because of you Alice but his thoughts were full of pride in his skill as a warrior." Edward said.

Charlie kicked Edward's chair. "You have no clue what you are talking about." He told him.

Bella didn't say anything she didn't want to listen to Edward and Alice. She knew their view of Jasper was skewed by their own wants. She closed her eyes, the guilt almost overwhelming her. She was a fool. Edward proved more and more that he was undeserving of the loyalty she gave him. In her desire to be loyal she never asked Jasper about himself. She should have asked him.

She thought over what she had learned the rest of the flight. She was unable to sleep, her guilt was too consuming. Her father held her the whole flight, she was glad for his comfort. He was keeping her from falling into a pit of despair.

The plane landed and they disembarked. Edward and Alice stayed with them but Bella ignored them. Charlie rented a car and they drove to Forks in silence. Her father drove much to Bella's relief. She didn't want to endure Edward's hair-raising driving.

"Do you two want me to drop you off at Carlisle's house?" Charlie asked. Bella sincerely hoped they did because she was tired of their company.

"Yes, thank you Charlie." Alice said. Bella couldn't help her sigh of relief. The rest of the ride was silent. They dropped off Alice and Edward. Alice couldn't look at her but Edward gave her an odd look. Bella turned away from him and he left. Charlie drove them home.

"Bells I have to take care of some business. I don't want you to worry. I'm going to call Peter. We are going to get Jasper back." Charlie told her. Bella looked up at him in surprise.

"What..." She started.

"I promised I would get him out of there and I intend to keep my promise." Charlie told her.

Bella just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. It wasn't until they pulled in their driveway before she had regained a train of thought. "How do you have Peter's phone number?" She asked.

Charlie held up a phone. "I took his phone." He said.

Bella laughed. Her chief of police father stole Jasper's phone. He walked with her into the house. "Get some rest. I have to go to the station and make some arrangements. I'll call Peter on the way. We will raise an army and get him out of there."

Bella began to feel a glimmer of hope as she climbed the stairs. She opened the door to her room and flicked on the light. She screamed in fright when she saw Edward sitting on her bed.

"Hello, love." He said with a grin.

Bella didn't even think she turned around and ran down the stairs. He was in front of her before she could make it to the door. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Bella fought but she was no match for him.

"There's no need to fight love. You were right and I was wrong. I'm so sorry I never listened. I will change you, I know now I can't live without you." Edward told her.

Bella screamed again as he moved to her neck. She was panicking...he was going to bite her over Jasper's mark. She kicked and hit him but he didn't feel a thing. Just as she felt his teeth on her neck he was suddenly gone. Bella stumbled back and it took her a moment before she discovered who her rescuer was. Peter stood over Edward's body, his head in his hands. He was kicking Edward's body in anger.

"Peter..." Bella breathed.

Peter looked over at her but he didn't smile and his face looked different without the ever-present smile. He gave Edward's body one more kick before coming over to her. He glared down at her and Bella was suddenly afraid. He looked like he hated her. After hearing Jasper's story she understood why Peter would hate her. Jasper had saved him and Bella was the cause of Jasper being part of the Volturi.

"He loves you. He sacrificed himself for you. All those years he fought...he was finally free..." Peter's glare was making Bella cower. "You left to save this piece of shit." Peter kicked Edward again.

"Now he is back in hell. Do you know how hard it is for an empath to fight? He feels everyone's emotions. He couldn't even eat because they were weighing on him so much. That's why he went with Alice. Because she offered him hope of a way to eat without killing. You don't know the depression he suffered. He's going to die and it's all because of you!" Peter told her his voice low as he growled out his cruel words. Bella's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't die...

Peter turned around and threw Edward's head out the window with all his might. Bella flinched as she heard the glass shatter.

"How many scars has he gotten for me...for you? How many more does he have to get?!" Peter yelled. Bella slowly got to her feet. He was right. This was all her fault. He was a gift, a gift she didn't deserve. Ever since she had met him she had only thought of herself. He gave her everything and she gave him nothing. She straightened her shoulders and looked Peter in the eye.

"You are right. Everything you said is true." She told him her voice steady. She knew now what she had to do. Her dad was right , they needed to raise an army and it was going to start with her and her father. "I am not going to give up though. Not until he is free. I am going to eliminate the Volturi and get him back." She looked Peter straight in the eye. He still glared at her but she didn't back down.

"Change me." She demanded. Peter studied her so long that Bella wondered if he would refuse her. If he did she would get Carlisle or one of the Cullens, if they refused she would find the Denali's. She wasn't going to give up.

Finally Peter nodded. "We will wait for your father. We are going to need all the help we can get."

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"Change me." She demanded. Peter studied her so long that Bella wondered if he would refuse her. If he did she would get Carlisle or one of the Cullens, if they refused she would find the Denali's. She wasn't going to give up.

Finally Peter nodded. "We will wait for your father. We are going to need all the help we can get."

**Chapter 11**

Bella stared out the window looking up at the stars in the sky. Her father and Peter talked in the front seat as they drove towards the ranch, Peter had told her about, in Texas. They talked and made plans but Bella really didn't listen.

She watched the stars and wondered what Jasper was doing. Did he really think that she wanted Edward? Was he fighting now? Training? Was he thinking of her? She wanted to call him but wasn't sure how to do that or even if she could face hearing his voice over the phone.

She was determined to get him out of there, she would do everything she could but the guilt she felt, the soul crushing loss was almost overwhelming. She knew that if she didn't have a plan to rescue him she would be more lost than she had been when Edward abandoned her.

Bella heard her father talking about a rescue mission.

"He won't leave. He gave his word. The only way to get him out is to take down the Volturi." She said her voice empty but firm.

Peter looked back at her through the rear view window. His eyebrow was raised but after a moment he offered his agreement. "She is right. The only reason he finally left Maria was because she let him loose from his vow to her."

"Why would Maria let him loose?" Charlie asked.

Peter gave him a humorless smirk. "Char and I convinced her it was in her best interest."

"Are you sure we should have let Edward go?" Bella asked changing the subject. She hated that Jasper had went through that hell with Maria. She hated more that he was now forced back into a similar situation.

She didn't like letting Edward live. Realistically Alice was more to blame than him but Bella couldn't help but blame Edward. She blamed herself the most but next in line was Edward. She had wanted to burn him. She had even struck a match before Peter stopped her.

"Yes we will need all the help we can get. I am hoping the Cullen's and Denali's will help us. There is no way they would if we killed Edward." Peter answered.

Bella frowned but didn't dispute his reasoning. Edward was always a favored son.

"So what is the plan? How can we hope to take down the Volturi? Are you going to try to sneak in and 'convince' Aro to let him out of his vow? The man seemed pretty paranoid from what Jasper said and it would seem an impossible task." Charlie said.

"I agree, going at the Volturi with as big of a force as we can muster isn't a good option either. Jasper will have to fight against us and I really don't want him to have to." Peter told them. Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they thought it over.

"Plus he's a damn genius in battle. It is unlikely we would win." Peter muttered.

"I will distract him, while the rest of you take down the Volturi." Bella muttered.

"He has never been defeated, how would you propose to distract him? Even with new born strength you wouldn't be a match for him. While he wouldn't kill you, he could definitely incapacitate you." Peter said sarcastically. Bella didn't look at him, his anger toward her was almost palatable. She deserved it so she didn't often try to defend herself but this time she knew she was right.

"You're right he won't kill me...from what I understand about mates he will be unable to, maybe that will make him go easier on me too. You will train me Peter. He trained you, you should be able to give me tips that can make this work. With your training and his unwillingness to hurt me I should be up to the task." Bella told them.

Peter said nothing as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "If we don't tell him that you are being changed then we can add the element of surprise." He murmured deep in thought.

"I don't want to keep things from him anymore." Bella said folding her arms across her chest. She had kept too many things from him. She desperately wanted to talk to him...to hear his voice...tell him she had stayed true to him and didn't go with Edward.

Peter growled. "You have kept too much from him." He thought some more, his fingers tapping on the wheel.

"No, we need not only to surprise him but Aro too. If Jasper knows you have changed then Aro will know. I don't doubt for a minute that paranoid bastard will read his mind regularly. What would we tell him? What reason could we give for you changing? Would we tell him that you changed for Edward? I don't want to hurt Jasper like that. If he knows I changed you he is going to figure out we are up to something. Anything he knows Aro will know." Peter finally said.

"How long will it take us to get ready?" Bella asked. She didn't let it show in her voice but she was near panicking. She desperately wanted to talk to Jasper and Peter was suggesting she might not be able to for a long time.

"It takes a year for a new-born to be able to control their blood lust. I am hoping that with your motivation you two will be ready sooner. At the longest a year at the shortest 6 months and we will have to train day and night. Plus gather every dissatisfied vampire we can find." Peter told her.

Bella's head fell back against the seat...six months...

"She needs to be able to talk to him. He won't be able to last that long without contact with her." Charlie said.

Bella blinked but said nothing. Silently she thanked her father.

Peter nodded. "You can call him when we arrive on the ranch but after that I want you to only correspond in letters and be careful what you tell him. He would be able to tell that you were changed if you talked to him."

"Thank you." Bella whispered then laid her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Wake up Bells." Charlie said shaking her shoulder.

Bella opened her tired eyes. She wanted desperately to go back into that dark oblivion, where dreams of her time with Jasper soothed her, but she fought down her selfish desire and got out of the car.

She took in her surroundings. It looked like a typical ranch, minus the livestock. She could tell by the dirt road and the lack of lights that they were far from civilization. She stretched her muscles before following her father toward the house.

Char and Garrett stood on the porch watching them approach. When they walked up the stairs, Char turned to Charlie and held out her hand. "Welcome Charlie, thank you for supporting us to help free Jasper. We don't have human food but you won't need it soon. Come in and I will explain what is going to happen." Char said taking Charlie's hand.

Bella stared after her, she hadn't even looked at her. Garrett came up to her and took her hand.

"They will forgive you if we get Jasper back. You have to understand he is like a brother to them. He is their maker, their savior, and friend. They don't like the hurt you have caused him." Garrett told her.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"I am angry too but I know that Jasper loves you and needs you more than ever. I'm going to make sure that this time you are there for him." Garrett told her.

Bella nodded accepting his declaration and taking comfort in it. "I have been a fool, I don't ever want to hurt him like that again. I would welcome a sensible head to tell me if I am making any more dangerous or hurtful mistakes. He deserves more than that." Bella told him hoping that he would do just that.

"Alright that is what I will do." Garrett told her after staring into her eyes for a good five minutes. Bella wanted to sag with relief. Garrett knew enough about Jasper and vampires to keep her from more stupidness.

"I was told to get Jasper on the phone for you and stay to listen and make sure you didn't let anything slip or say anything to hurt Jasper more." Garrett told her as he picked up the phone and began to dial.

Bella started to prepare what she would say to him as she watched Garrett talk to someone on the phone.

"It appears he is already on a mission." Garrett told her as he hung up the phone.

Bella almost started crying in frustration.

"We should go wish your father well. Peter is about to change him. Then you have time to write a letter before he changes you." Garrett said breaking her out of her despair.

She nodded and squared her shoulders as she followed him out of the room.

"Dad..." Bella said as she rushed to his arms. "You know you don't have to do this..." Bella told him. She wanted him to change with her, she also knew they would need all the help they could get, but she had been selfish for too long and she wanted him happy.

"Bells, I promised him I would get him out of there and I intend to keep my promise." He told her patting her back and gently pushing her back. He laid down on the bed and nodded to Peter.

Peter bit his wrist pumping venom into his blood. A gasp was all they heard from Charlie. Bella remembered the burn of venom and marveled at her father. He gave her courage to face what was to come.

She let Garrett lead her to her own room. She sat on the bed and wrote a letter to Jasper. She wished more than anything that he was here. That Jasper was the one going to change her, but that wasn't possible now. She wouldn't sit on the sidelines and wait for the others to rescue him. She needed to help...to show him how much he meant to her.

She handed the letter to Garrett. "Read it please?" She asked. She didn't trust herself to use the right words and she wanted to be sure she didn't give anything away.

Garrett read then put the letter into an envelope. "It is good." He told her. Bella nodded, she didn't think she could smile...maybe not till she had Jasper back. She laid back on the bed and waited for Peter.

Peter entered the room, his face grim. Bella wished for the happy Peter she had met but knew that wasn't going to be till Jasper was safe. Char didn't even come into the room.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Bella whispered.

Peter hesitated. "I know you wanted this to be Jasper...I know he wanted it too. If it makes it any better he is the one that changed me so you will still have his venom in your veins."

Bella turned to look at him a little surprised at his words, but his face was still set in stone and she knew she was not in any way forgiven. She turned toward the ceiling and closed her eyes. She felt his teeth sink into her wrist, felt the venom burn along her arm as it raced into her blood stream. The pain was almost unbearable and she wanted to scream but refused to. She was Jasper Whitlock's mate and this right here is where she began to show it.

* * *

Jasper entered the room that Aro had supplied for him. He supposed it was one of the better rooms but he really didn't care. He stripped off his venom soaked clothes. He smelled of ash and venom. A scent he was tired of smelling.

He entered the shower, not caring that the water was freezing. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin but the scent seemed to linger. He had added some new scars. He fingered them and wondered if it even mattered. The black depression that had plagued him before Alice was seeping back in.

The assignment in China had been easy enough. He had completed it quickly but killing the immortal child had been difficult. Jasper had felt the child's terror as he watched his coven killed. Felt his hope and resignation as Jasper tore off his head. He had tried to make it quick and painless as possible but it was never quick enough...never painless enough. The child's cries still echoed in his ears.

He tried to combat the despair with thoughts of Bella, it wasn't helping though. Charlie told him that Bella didn't love Edward, he insisted she loved him. Jasper had believed him but the fight...the death...his ruthlessness made him feel unworthy...made him doubt.

"She's safe. You're doing this for her. You have to hold it together. If you lose it...if you're not a benefit to the Volturi, they will take her. Change her and force her into this life. You know you can't let that happen." Jasper told himself.

Jasper got out of the shower and dried off. He still felt the blackness in his soul but remembering the reasons he was here helped. A knock on the door surprised him. He was slipping he should have sensed someone there. Marcus...

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door. He opened it and ushered the man in. Marcus held a letter in his hand. Marcus stood for a moment just looking at him. Jasper knew he wanted something from him but didn't have a clue what it was. He felt a strong desire and a deep grief in him.

"I wish to make a deal." Marcus began.

Jasper said nothing waiting for him to continue.

"I have a letter here from your Isabella. I knew she would write or call. I waited for anything from her so I could intercept it and give it to you. Aro would only take such correspondence to keep you from leaving. I know you will keep your word though." Marcus said with a smile.

Jasper was unsure what he was getting at but the thought that Bella wrote him caused a ray of hope in him. "How did you know this?" Jasper asked. He himself had not thought she would contact him. In the time he knew her she was not very open with him. He had to initiate their contact.

"Her bond with you was strong." Marcus said his smile firmly in place.

Again that hope jumped but he tapped it down. "I marked her." He told him.

"Yes your bond to her was stronger but her bond to you was very strong for a human. " Marcus replied.

Again that pesky hope bubbled up. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up before he read her letter. She may be telling him that she had decided to go back with Edward. If she let him replace his claim he would die...and he would be glad for death.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked.

"Aro keeps me loyal through Chelsea's false bonds. This keeps me here but does not help with my endless misery. I want you to give me a little happiness. In return I will keep these letters from Aro and give them to you." Marcus said.

"Won't Aro see all this once he reads either one of us?" Jasper asked.

"Undoubtedly but I am hoping he will allow it. I know he didn't value my Didyme's gift of bringing happiness but surely with your military prowess he won't begrudge me this. Plus I intend to help you expand your gift. I worked often with Didyme and believe I can be of benefit. I can help you strengthen your gift and learn to use it in ways you never thought of. Aro will be happy with that." Marcus said.

Jasper wasn't so sure but he wanted that letter. He nodded and sent Marcus some contentment. It was hard, always harder to send emotions he had trouble feeling but he could do it. A smile crossed Marcus's face and he leaned back enjoying it.

Finally Marcus handed him the letter and patted him on the back before leaving his room. Jasper stared at the letter for a couple of moments, a little afraid of what it contained. With a deep unneeded breath he opened it.

_Jasper,_

_I don't know where or how to begin. There is so much I want to tell you. So much I should have told you._

_First you should know that I don't love Edward and I am not with him. I now see what a fool I was to ever have loved him, but I was in awe of him and couldn't believe that someone who looked like him could want someone like me. You were more beautiful but my friendship with Alice kept you out of my thoughts._

_ I am sorry I didn't tell you what was happening before I took off with Alice, it was a mistake that I sincerely regret. I never told you how I felt. I never told you how your grin made me want to jump on you and kiss you. How I got angry because I felt like that. I'm sure you knew, with your vampire senses and all but I should have told you how my heart beat harder when I saw you. How easy I found it to talk to you, to tell you things I never told anyone before._

_You gave me so much. You listened to me, comforted me, loved me. I took selfishly without giving anything back. I was afraid. I knew that if I fell in love with you it would be so much harder when you left that when Edward did. I told myself I had to be loyal to Edward. I threw him in your face constantly. I am deeply ashamed and sorry for my actions. My stupidity and fear have led us to this. Now after all those chances. Chances to tell you how I felt that I ignored, this is the only chance I have left._

_I love you Jasper Whitlock, with all my heart. I love you more than I ever loved Edward, more than I love my life, more than I even love my family. Only the hope of being able to see you again keeps me from despair. You have my heart and my soul._

_Till we are together again love,_

_Bella_

Jasper read the letter again. She loved him...she hadn't returned to Edward...she had hope they would see each other again. He brought the letter to his right chest pocket, he was going to keep it with him. He would read it when he felt the darkness consuming him. She was his light still...his hope.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in Jane." He said.

The door opened but Jane didn't come in. "Aro wants you to meet with him and go over some training plans. He wants you to train the guard on dealing with newborns." She said and abruptly turned away.

Jasper smiled. He wasn't happy, he wouldn't be till he was with Bella again but he felt hope where he once had none.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Jasper read the letter again. She loved him...she hadn't returned to Edward...she had hope they would see each other again. He brought the letter to his right chest pocket, he was going to keep it with him. He would read it when he felt the darkness consuming him. She was his light still...his hope.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in Jane." He said.

The door opened but Jane didn't come in. "Aro wants you to meet with him and go over some training plans. He wants you to train the guard on dealing with newborns." She said and abruptly turned away.

Jasper smiled. He wasn't happy, he wouldn't be till he was with Bella again but he felt hope where he once had none.

**Chapter 12**

Jasper watched as the group he was training sparred. He absent mindedly put his hand on his chest. The recent letter he received from Bella crackled a bit and he was comforted. It had been three months and he knew without her letters to him he would have given in to the darkness by now.

He was a little troubled that she rarely told him anything about her life now. All her stories were of the past. Funny stories of Renee's different obsessions. Heartwarming stories of her stoic father. Intimate stories of her feelings about high school, her family, the Cullens and even of himself. He treasured each and every one of the letters. He read and reread them. They made him feel close to her even though she was far away.

Nothing could soothe the ache in his soul for it's missing half. The letters helped though. He could read in them her hope. She firmly believed they would be together again and her faith gave him hope.

It had been a harrowing three months. He was forced to kill three covens the Volturi considered to be breaking the law. Only once he agreed with them. The other two times he felt they were worried about a possible threat to their power. He did his duty even if he hated it. He had given his word and Aro had kept his part of the arrangement. He hadn't gone after Bella, Charlie or the Cullens.

"It is time Major." Jane said beside him.

He had developed a kind of friendship with the teen. He knew what it was like to be used for your power. He knew how it could drive you to coldness and arrogance. He had survived by splitting himself in two. Jane survived by becoming colder and colder. He was an empath and knew her emotions were there, just buried deeply.

"I can wait another week." Jasper answered. His throat burned like fire but he did not want to feed.

Jane looked up at him, her face expressionless. He felt her sympathy. Few knew it but Jane had confided to him that she had trouble feeding for a long time too. She had desensitized herself to it, but Jasper knew that deep inside her she wished she didn't have to have blood to survive.

She nearly worshipped Aro and would do anything to please him. Not only had Chelsea tied her to him with many bonds but Jane had a case of hero worship for the man. He had saved her from being burned alive as a witch. Not only had he saved her but her brother. Jane was fiercely protective of her brother.

"What do you feel when you feed?" Jane asked him with genuine curiosity. Jasper briefly thought of showing her but he didn't want to reopen any problems for her. She had made her peace with killing humans with the thoughts that they were different from her and somehow unworthy. If she felt what they felt it would change her views. She did what she had to, to survive. He wouldn't endanger that.

"Can you watch for a while." He asked.

Jane smirked at him and he suddenly knew she had manipulated him. He gave her a small smile and left to the room. Aro had set aside a small room where they would detain one of the tourist. They found out early that Jasper could not handle the mass feeding. Aro had insisted he join them for a meal on his first night back from China he lost control of his gift and sent the extreme terror the tourist felt into the vampires that were intent on their meal. No one wanted to experience that again so he was given, what was labeled his 'feeding room'. Jasper grimaced at his thoughts.

Jane had once asked him how he could even enter a battle, feeling the emotions of the combatants. It had been hard to explain but the emotions were so different. Warriors in a battle felt many things excitement, pride, fear, acceptance. Victims tended to feel overwhelming fear and despair. Once in a while some would feel acceptance but it was never the same as a warriors acceptance. Jane had nodded but didn't really understand. No one really could without feeling it for themselves. A warriors fear and a victims fear were two totally different things.

He opened the door to find a terrified middle aged man. He closed the door and sent out a wave of calm. He hesitated for a long time as he studied the man.

"You've come to kill me?" The man asked his voice reflecting the small hope he had that Jasper was here to save him.

Jasper nodded solemnly. He wouldn't lie to the man.

The man began to shake and Jasper grimaced again as he felt his fear rise. He should kill him and be done with it but he didn't want too.

"My wife and daughter?" The man asked.

Jasper knew they were dead already but couldn't bring himself to tell the man that. In spite of the fact that he hated lying he did so.

"They are safe." He whispered.

The man took a deep breath and nodded. Jasper felt his emotions turn to relief and acceptance.

In one quick twist he broke the man's neck and began to drink. He sat on the floor when he was done, his head in his hands and the grief and guilt consuming him. Finally he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out Bella's letter.

...

_I could never think of you as a monster. You are the most compassionate, kind and giving person I know. Do what you have to do Jasper. Do it for me. Live till we can be together again._

_In my daydreams we are together, alone in a little cottage in the woods. We hunt together in the forest, play games, read, make love and just enjoy each others company. Just the two of us forever._

_I remember the meals we shared. I picture your face as you would sample the food. I can't wait till we can hunt together. I want to see your face as you hunt your meal. What is your favorite? Do you like bear like Emmett? Maybe a mountain lion?_

_Never think less of yourself. You do what you have to. What you were meant to do. Vampires drink blood. You are in a situation where you have to drink human blood. You are a good man, a better man than most. I know you are only there to protect us. I could never think less of you. To me you are everything. I love you and am waiting impatiently till we can be together again._

_Till we are together again love,_

_Bella_

Jasper folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He wiped his mouth and turned away from the man on the floor. He opened the door and exited the room. Felix came up to him immediately.

"Aro wants to see you." He told him.

Jasper didn't answer, he just nodded and followed him to the throne room. He worked at containing his emotions as he walked into the room. As was his custom Aro held out a hand to him. Jasper took it and waited while Aro sifted through his mind.

"I really don't understand you Major. All that power and you feel so guilty that it cripples you. I have no doubt you could rule if you wanted to." Aro told him with his usual smile. Jasper felt his emotions and knew Aro did not fear him. He knew from his thoughts that Jasper would never go back on his word. Especially if it put those he loved in danger.

Jasper said nothing and Aro chuckled maliciously.

"Let's get down to business Aro." Caius said in disgust.

Aro let go of Jasper's hand and for a moment Jasper considered ending it all now. Marcus had taught him much and he was now confident in his ability to incapacitate the vampires in the room. What did his word mean anyways? He could be with Bella. What he was thinking must have shown on his face because Caius spoke up.

"If anything happens to us Major your mate will die." He said.

Jasper growled low in his throat. "And if anything happens to my mate you will die."

"We are at a impasse. A cold war of our own..." Aro laughed at his unfunny joke.

"What do you want?!" Jasper growled tiring of being in their presence.

"There is a large gathering of vampires in Texas. We want you to take a team and investigate." Caius said.

Jasper nodded and turned to leave.

"Take a large contingency Major. We have heard rumors that there are an unheard of number of vampires gathering." Marcus said.

Jasper looked at Marcus with mixed feelings. He was helping him keep in touch with Bella and teaching him more about his gift but Jasper knew he was using him. Marcus had no real concern if he died, he just didn't want his happy machine gone.

Jasper left the room, mentally going over who he would take. He would go in advance with two others and have a larger force trailing him. That way he could call for more or send them away if they were unneeded.

* * *

Bella watched her father training with Peter. She couldn't get over how well her father had adapted to life as a vampire. He didn't seem to struggle like she did. He didn't have the mood swings or the seeming uncontrollable blood lust that plagued her.

He was laughing at something Emmett said and Peter moved in to take advantage of his distraction, only to recoil and be flung twenty feet away.

"We said no powers Charlie!" Peter yelled as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Sorry Peter but you should know by now that it is reflexive. I can only turn it off by concentrating." Charlie said grinning. Bella doubted he was really sorry. He enjoyed getting the better of Peter.

It turned out that Charlie was a shield. Bella snorted humorlessly. Everyone had thought she would be a shield but it was her father. He could not only shield himself from physical and mental attacks but his shield actually harmed anyone that dared attack him. Bella had no doubt Peter was hurting.

Edward had tried to read his mind and suffered from a headache for the rest of the day. Kate had tried to shock him and ended up passed out as her power was turned back on her and magnified. She was more careful with who she tried to shock after that.

If Charlie wanted to he could probably walk straight into Volterra and take Jasper out of there. No one could touch him. The problem was that Jasper probably wouldn't come with him and the Volturi would still be a threat until they were actually eliminated.

"Bella..." Alice said close to her.

Damn, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't sensed her coming. She hadn't talked to Alice since that fateful day. Peter had contacted the Cullens and asked for their help. They had all come willingly. Bella would rather have killed Edward and Alice but Garrett talked her out of it. He had convinced her that they could be useful.

Bella turned her back on Alice and ran off in the other direction. She knew Alice wouldn't try to follow her. No one was as fast as she was, not even Edward. How long she ran she wasn't sure, but she stopped as a delicious scent met her nose. A human...

She followed the scent and found two men sitting by a car and talking. She wondered what they were doing way out here.

"What are you doing boys?" She asked as she approached. They both jumped at her voice and turned to see her. There eyes grew wide at the sight of her. She knew they were captivated by her vampiric beauty. At the same time she could smell their fear.

She shouldn't enjoy it but she did. She was angry all the time. She felt helpless as Jasper was trapped in the Volturi and she couldn't get him out. It was her fault and she wasn't learning fast enough. Their fear made her feel strong.

She felt as if she was a huge disappointment to everyone. Peter still barely talked to her. Char didn't speak to her at all. Garrett had thawed and had taken it upon himself to mentor her but he was frustrated too. They had expected her to be gifted as she had blocked Edward even as a human but so far they couldn't see any evidence of her gift.

She had a gift and she even knew what it was but she didn't want the others to know. If Alice knew she was responsible for the loss of her gift what would she do? Would she betray them? Bella wasn't sure but she wouldn't take chances. Not anymore.

"We...um we ran out of gas. Bill started walking back to a gas station about an hour ago but we don't expect him for a while." One of the men said.

Bella smiled. It would be quite a while. Enough time... She attacked before they even had a chance to scream. She drained both of them and then proceeded to haul their bodies away.

She buried them deep and then sat on the ground near a lone tree in a field. She looked up at the the darkening sky and decided she didn't want to go back to the ranch. She sat down and leaned against the tree. Her throat stopped burning and she sighed. Carlisle wasn't happy that she wasn't even attempting a vegetarian lifestyle but she just didn't care. When Jasper was back with her she would try. He would help her, but until then she would do what she had to. Anything to make her ready to fight for him sooner.

She grinned a little maliciously. Carlisle didn't know it but he had a gift. Bella could sense it in him. Her own gift let her see other gifted vampires. She wondered how he would handle it if she got rid of his gift? Would he cave as the cravings got to be too much? She sighed, probably not. Even without his gift of self control he was an incredibly strong willed man.

She was sometimes tempted to temporarily stop his gift, though. Just so he could see how hard it was for others. The only one who knew of her gift was Rosalie. Surprisingly they had become friends. Maybe it was because they were both angry inside.

When Rose had arrived with the Cullens, she took one look at Bella and pulled her aside.

"I know your gift." She had told her. Bella had been shocked.

"I can sense gifts just as Eleazer can but I think my gift is much weaker than his. I begged him not to tell anyone. I didn't want Aro to have another excuse to come after our coven." Rose told her. "I can't sense every gift like he can, only very strong gifts. Yours is strong, as is Charlies. Only one other person have I sensed stronger." She told Bella.

"Who?" Bella had asked.

"Jasper." Rose said simply.

Since that day she had worked in secret with Rose. She would practice stopping her gift they restarting it. She knew how to give the gift back. She couldn't extinguish a gift all together but she could weaken it to the point where it was ineffective. Alice still got small feelings but she had not regained her sight and Bella was determined not to give it back to her.

Gifts didn't work on her because she snuffed them out like a candle flame. She hadn't been strong enough as a human to actually eliminate them, Alice being the exception. She was just strong enough to end their effects as it pertained to her. Now though she could snuff out another vampires gift at a great distance. Twenty miles so far and she was getting better every day.

Bella looked up into the sky. It was turning purple as the sun set. She had asked Rose why her gift didn't stop Jasper's or Rose's power from working on her. Rose told her she assumed her gift was too small to be a threat and Jasper's...She thought it was either too powerful or her soul recognized it's mate and held back her power.

Bella liked to think it was the second. It was kind of poetic but in all practicality it was probably the first. She pulled out the letter he had recently written her.

...

_I_ _long to see you again. Your letters are the only thing that keeps me hanging on. I read your words and it eases my loneliness._

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I see your beautiful face. Your expressive brown eyes, soft lips, rosy blush. I long to hold you in my arms again and kiss you till you are breathless with passion. Then make love to you for hours._

_Perhaps it is better that I am not there. You deserve more than the monster I am. I would only taint you with my touch. _

_Still I can't help but hope to be by your side. I do what I must till we are together again. If that makes me a monster then I am selfish enough to be one._

_I have asked Aro again for a leave of absence to visit you. He knows of my desire to change you. He still does not trust me though. I will be a good soldier and earn his trust and hopefully soon he will allow us to see each other._

_I will love you always,_

_Jasper_

Bella put her fingers to her lips. They were no longer soft, she no longer had a blush and her brown eyes were now red. Would he still love her when he saw her again? She knew Aro wasn't going to let Jasper visit her before they were ready to attack, so she didn't worry about him being granted a vacation. Still if all went well she would see him in another three months. What would he think of her?

She looked over at the graves she had just dug. She was the monster not him. He did what he had to and didn't enjoy it. She enjoyed it.

Bella felt the hole in her chest start to fill up and she stood up quickly. She jumped up into the tree she had been sitting under and climbed to the top. She looked out over the distance.

She saw three figures walking in the distance. One was extremely large the other seemed small. The third had his head uncovered and his blonde hair shown in the fading light. Bella gasped, Jasper...

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay. My wonderful husband, who looks a little like Jasper if you squint real hard, gave me an IPad air and I have been having too much fun with it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ; )


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Bella put her fingers to her lips. They were no longer soft, she no longer had a blush and her brown eyes were now red. Would he still love her when he saw her again? She knew Aro wasn't going to let Jasper visit her before they were ready to attack, so she didn't worry about him being granted a vacation. Still if all went well she would see him in another three months. What would he think of her?

She looked over at the graves she had just dug. She was the monster not him. He did what he had to and didn't enjoy it. She enjoyed it.

Bella felt the hole in her chest start to fill up and she stood up quickly. She jumped up into the tree she had been sitting under and climbed to the top. She looked out over the distance.

She saw three figures walking in the distance. One was extremely large the other seemed small. The third had his head uncovered and his blonde hair shown in the fading light. Bella gasped, Jasper...

**Chapter 13**

Jasper felt the hole in his chest begin to close and knew without a doubt Bella was near. He couldn't sense her yet and that was good. He looked over at Jane and Felix. He needed to get rid of them. He began to increase Felix's blood lust gradually and felt him become uncomfortable.

He signaled for them to stop and turned to them. "Why don't you two get us a hotel room. You can hunt tonight, I'll be there before dawn." He told them.

"Where will you be?" Jane asked.

Jasper hadn't even tried to influence her. She would have known, she was very intelligent. He was hoping she trusted and liked him enough to follow his orders. She was not Aro's spy this time Felix was. They had developed too much of a friendship and Aro didn't trust her anymore to spy on him.

"I'm going to scout a bit. I don't think it will be too dangerous. We can decide what to do when I get to the hotel." Jasper told them.

Felix readily agreed, his blood lust was really bothering him by this time. Jane took a moment but then nodded her head. She touched his arm briefly then followed Felix as he started to run back to civilization.

Jasper was going to have to be careful, he didn't like betraying the Volturi he wouldn't go back on his word. He would scout and deal with whatever he found, but a chance to see his mate...he wasn't going to lose this chance.

He followed his instincts to a large tree and looked around. The empty feeling was gone but he couldn't see her, he could smell her and feel her near but he couldn't see her. He was smiling, a large open smile, one that he hadn't had for months when he felt her jump down from the tree behind him.

He turned quickly and gasped when he saw her...He understood why she didn't give him any recent news now. He also knew that she was responsible for the large gathering of vampires. She was attempting to rescue him. He grinned at her and felt her emotions jump.

He reached out a hand and gently cupped her face. "Beautiful..." He whispered.

He felt a wave of insecurity come from her. It was odd, almost like he felt it twice...

"My eyes aren't brown anymore. My lips are hard and I can't ever blush again..." Bella whispered looking down.

He traced her lips with his fingers, he felt her desire jump. "Your eyes still express so many emotions, they are still so beautiful no matter what color. Your lips are still soft to me and I will gladly trade your blush for having you live for eternity."

Bella growled at him and suddenly lunged. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She rained kisses down his cheeks and began to tear at his clothes. Jasper chuckled. He had dealt with enough newborns to know she had lost control.

He grabbed her wrists and flipped her beneath him. He held her wrists above her head and gazed down at her. Her chest heaved with unneeded breaths. He frowned briefly. He could only guess Peter had changed her. He smelled his venom in her but why was she still breathing? Wasn't Peter helping her?

He felt her insecurity rise, the double emotions again. He wasn't going to let her doubt herself. He bent down and nuzzled his mark on her neck. She groaned and bucked against him.

"Slow darling, I have been deprived of you to long. I want to show you my love. Later I can show you how much I desire you." He growled. He felt her desire spike and wondered if he was going to have to change the order of things...

"Now!" She growled.

Jasper grinned. Yeah the order definitely needed to be changed. He let go of her hands and began to pull his shirt off. He felt her shock as he bared his chest and stopped.

"So strong..." Bella murmured as she touched his scars. He felt her admiration and it soothed his insecurity. He grinned again and started to help her remove her top. She eagerly obliged him. Soon they were both naked and studying each other.

"It's so different. Everything is magnified. You are more beautiful than I ever knew..." She told him running a hand down his chest. He touched her lips briefly with his own. "Everything feels so much more..." She told him.

He began to kiss her neck, making his way down her chest when she growled at him. Jasper chuckled as he felt himself pushed onto his back. His laughter died as in a moment she had impaled herself on him. He growled loudly and pushed himself up into her more. He lost control of his gift and sent out his lust and feelings of completeness. He felt answering echoes from her but couldn't think about it as she started to move.

There was no way he was going to get control of this so he let her have her way and enjoyed the feelings she engendered. He felt himself coming close to his release and struggled to hold back, not wanting the feelings to end.

Bella suddenly leaned forward and bit him at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He growled loudly and came hard. Bella didn't let go as she put her venom in the mark and rode out his orgasm, following with her own. Finally she let go and moved to his side. He pulled her close, caressing her hair. His love for her was too much for him to hold inside and he projected it to her. He felt her own answer him and smiled.

She had marked him! He could die tomorrow a happy man. He suddenly felt whole and knew that they were going to get through whatever was in store for them. He loved her and she loved him.

"So darlin, how did you become a vampire? And why was I sent here to deal with a large group of vampires?" He asked. He guessed at the answer but he wanted to hear her story. Apparently she had been leaving a lot out.

He listened as she told him about Peter changing her and her father. How Peter had begun gathering vampires. She wouldn't tell him specifics and he was glad. Aro would read him when he got back. He would make sure she left before he could gather his troops, but he had given his word and he had to at least make a little attempt. He was already betraying the Volturi and Aro had kept his part of the bargain. He felt a slight amount of guilt but knew that he would never be able to kill Bella.

He felt a large amount of insecurity come from her and turned toward her. She looked down as he studied her.

"What is it darlin?" He asked.

She didn't answer for a long time. He waited patiently and finally she opened up. "I haven't been doing well. If we were just going by how well Charlie adjusted you would already be back with me...but I can't seem to control my emotions. I am angry all the time. I can't contain my blood lust, I have even attacked my father. They are all scared of me and angry. Peter barely talks to me. Char won't talk to me at all. Carlisle is angry that I have been hunting humans. Garrett helps me but he is reluctant about it. Even Emmett doesn't want to be around me." She had sat up as she talked and drew her knees to her chest.

"Charlie talks to me but I can feel his disappointment. The only one who has helped me is Rose." Bella told him with a sob. He felt her loneliness and self hatred. "It's my fault. All of this. Your friends may die and it's all my fault." She whispered.

Jasper pulled her into his arms, confused. That didn't sound like his friends. Hell, Char never held a grudge as long as he had known her and Peter he had more reason to be angry with Jasper than Bella. From what Bella had told him he had even sort of forgiven Edward and Alice, why wasn't he forgiving Bella.

Sorrow came from Bella in waves, that strange echo...

"Bella you're an empath!" He exclaimed happily.

Bella lifted her head and blinked at him. "No..." She whispered. "I have an ability to negate others gifts. No one has two gifts." She told him

Jasper studied her some more. He shook his head. "No, I'm sure. It explains so much. I struggled with much of what you are talking about when I was a new born. I unknowingly projected my self hatred onto others. No one liked me, or wanted to be around me. My blood lust was stronger because I felt all the other newborns blood lust. I adjusted because my power increased and I learned how to block out others emotions and stop projecting."

Bella tilted her head and closed her eyes. A radiant smile appeared on her face and he could feel her pride. "You are right it's there." She said fingering his mark. "You gave me your gift." She started to laugh.

"Rose said you had the strongest gift she had ever seen. Somehow you must have given some of it to me when you marked me. I can see it. It is no where near as strong as yours..." She paused as she opened her eyes and studied him. Her eyes widened and he felt her joy rise.

"I've given you mine!" She exclaimed. She jumped on him and no more words were spoken as they expressed their love and joy with each other.

* * *

They were finally dressed. Jasper had told her that it was time to get her home. She had to warn her army and he needed to go to the hotel.

"I can hold off the vampires I brought as back up for maybe a day, you need to get everyone out of there as quickly as possible." Jasper told her.

Bella was determined to not let her fear and heartbreak over him leaving again consume her. She had been living for too long with to many negative emotions. They had spent what time they weren't making love helping each other learn to use their gifts. Bella had decided to just shut off her empathy till she had more time to train it. Jasper had given her more of his gift than she had given him. She needed time to tame it. Time she really didn't have. It was better to turn it off for a while.

Jasper had learned to shut off a gift for short amounts of time. He was barely able to see the gift. Bella was unhappy that she hadn't been able to give him more. Rose had spoken the truth. Jasper's gift was much stronger than hers. Still he could turn off another's gift enough to stop Aro from reading him or Jane from causing him pain. The thought of Rose made her wonder why the woman had helped her.

"Why wasn't Rose affected by my angst?" She asked.

Jasper smiled that grin of his and Bella had to fight herself to keep from jumping on him. They didn't have time...

"Rose always thinks through her emotions. She ignores them for the most part. She has never trusted them since her fiancé shattered her trust in her own feelings. I have never been able to influence her because no matter how strong of an emotion I sent her she just ignored it. Some people think that makes her an ice queen but I have always liked that about her. She isn't cruel she just uses her head instead of her heart." Jasper told her.

Bella nodded.

"Bella there is something you need to understand as an empath. People feel things that they will think through with time. Someone can honestly hate you one moment then love you the next. They can be jealous, angry, sad, happy but understand that their emotions can be fleeting. Don't hold it against them. It's just our nature and emotions are very hard to control. An angry person can still be kind and a happy person can still be cruel." He told her.

Again Bella nodded she was glad she had the ability to turn off her empathy. She couldn't even imagine what Jasper had gone through. He took her hand and brought it too his lips.

"Go get Peter and Char and bring them to me." He told her as they stopped ten miles from the ranch. She kissed him then ran toward the ranch.

She ignored everyone and made her way to Peter and Char. Luckily they were together.

"I need you two to come with me." She told them. They looked at her oddly but didn't argue.

"I'll be back." Peter told Garrett, who was talking to Kate. Bella smiled as she thought of the two. One thing she had clearly seen was that they were mates. She was genuinely happy for them.

They ran behind her, picking up speed when they sensed Jasper.

"Major!" Char yelled and rushed to hug him.

Bella growled loudly stopping her. She looked at Bella uncertainly but stopped. Peter didn't he rushed forward to hug Jasper. But Jasper stopped him with a punch to his face that sent him flying.

"What the hell Major?" Peter said from the ground as he rubbed his jaw.

"Do you remember how hard it was to be around me when I left Maria's army?" Jasper asked him.

Peter pouted then nodded. "Yes." He said.

"Apparently I gave Bella some of my Empathy when I marked her." Jasper told him through gritted teeth.

Char gasped and sobbed. Peter's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. He looked at Bella guiltily. Bella fidgeted nervously. She wanted them to treat her better but she didn't want them to feel guilty. She deserved their anger.

"Don't darlin. You made an honest mistake because of your big heart. You were trying to save someone and there is nothing wrong with that." Jasper said.

Bella wanted to believe him, but she felt like she had betrayed him.

"You couldn't know what would happen. Did Edward or Alice ever explain the Volturi to you? Did they ever tell you how gift hungry Aro was? How could you have known? They should have known." Jasper told her before kissing her lightly.

"Does this mean you are free Major?" Peter asked.

"No, Aro has plans if I betray him. I haven't figured out how yet but he has a way to kill Bella if I desert. I need you all to carry on with your plans and eliminate him. You need to start helping Bella. After I'm free if I hear you have been mistreating my mate you will suffer Peter. Brother or not." Jasper said his jaw tight.

"I should have know Major. I am sorry Bella." Peter said shame faced.

"You all need to leave. I have twenty trained and gifted vampires coming to eliminate your threat. They will be here within two days." Jasper said.

Peter took on a calculating look, but Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not sure all the vampires you have but you won't be able to take me on Peter. Bella has given me some of her gift and I can nullify any of your gifted. Go for now. Plan to attack the Volturi when I am not there." Jasper told them.

"How will we know that you aren't there?" Bella asked hoping he would be in contact with her.

Jasper grinned and caressed her face. "Give Alice her gift back." He told her.

Bella crossed her arms and growled at him. Jasper chuckled. "You can always take it back if she gets out of line."

Jasper kissed her then turned away. She watched him go feeling a hole in her chest and her heart breaking. She felt arms encircle her and turned to see Charlotte.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You have been suffering so much...I didn't know..." She sobbed.

Bella debated briefly whether to forgive her. The last three months had been hell...still she wanted her friendship...

"It's okay." She murmured and returned her hug.

"Let's get back sugar." Peter said. Bella smiled at him, forgiving him too. She took one last look at the way Jasper had gone, before following Char and Peter back to the ranch. She was going to get her mate back.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Jasper grinned and caressed her face. "Give Alice her gift back." He told her.

Bella crossed her arms and growled at him. Jasper chuckled. "You can always take it back if she gets out of line."

Jasper kissed her then turned away. She watched him go feeling a hole in her chest and her heart breaking. She felt arms encircle her and turned to see Charlotte.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You have been suffering so much...I didn't know..." She sobbed.

Bella debated briefly whether to forgive her. The last three months had been hell...still she wanted her friendship...

"It's okay." She murmured and returned her hug.

"Let's get back sugar." Peter said. Bella smiled at him, forgiving him too. She took one last look at the way Jasper had gone, before following Char and Peter back to the ranch. She was going to get her mate back.

**Chapter 14**

Jasper felt the hole in his chest grow the further he ran from Bella. He had to fight his every instinct that was screaming at him to go back to his mate. He was relieved when he saw Jane. Her suspicious emotions helped distract him.

She waited for him to approach her then stared at his newly acquired mark. He wanted to grin but he kept it to himself. He felt happiness for him from her but also worry.

"Aro isn't going to like this." She said finally.

"Our deal was that the Swans and the Cullens would remain safe in exchange for my loyalty. I ran into Bella and was...distracted." This time he couldn't help but grin.

Jane's eyebrows rose but she said nothing.

"She has been changed and was staying with other vampires. I didn't learn how many." Jasper told her.

"Does she have a gift? Aro was certain she would be a powerful shield." Jane said, Jasper could feel her worry.

"She's not a shield." He told her honestly, he just didn't add what her power was. He longed to talk freely with Jane but knew she would be read by Aro.

"Why couldn't Edward read her mind?" Jane asked.

"I had other things on my mind more important than asking her about her ex boyfriend." Jasper said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Again misleading but the truth. "Where is Felix?" Jasper asked.

Jane shook her head in exasperation. "He met a woman." She answered. "He should be at the hotel room soon though."

Jasper followed her as she lead him to the hotel. "So did you find out who was with her?" Jane asked.

"My friends Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. Alice and the Cullens. I don't know who else." Jasper told her. He could guess but he wasn't going to give out more information than necessary. Aro wouldn't be able to read him but he could read Jane.

Jane looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Did you talk to them?" She asked.

"I talked to Peter and Charlotte. They weren't treating Bella well and I set them straight." Jasper told her his lips losing the grin and becoming a hard line. It still angered him that Bella had to go through being isolated. Peter had dealt with him long enough he should have known.

"Why are they together?" Jane asked.

Jasper knew this question would come and knew he had to answer. "They are determined to get me back."

"Why didn't you just leave with them? I know you could have taken us all out by yourself if you wanted to. They would have welcomed you back." Jane said.

"Two things. I gave my word and as long as Aro keeps his part of the deal, I will keep mine." Jasper told her. He would rather be with his mate right now. He wanted to be there for her. Help her as she learned what it was to be a vampire, let alone deal with her empathy.

Jane gave a snort of disgust. "What's the second reason?" She asked.

"Aro has assured me he has a way to kill Bella if I betray him." Jasper said studying Jane's reaction. He believed Aro's threat, his emotions were honest, but there was always a chance it was an empty one. Jane would probably know.

Jane scowled and he felt her anger. "He's not lying. It's a threat he uses against us all. If Chelsea's bonds don't hold us then the threat of the assassin does."

He had heard rumors. He had thought they were just rumors, he doubted just enough to keep him loyal to Aro.

"I've been with the Volturi a long time. I have seen people fight the bond and leave. Always their head appears the next day for Aro to publicly burn. He has threatened my brother, Chelsea's mate and now your Bella." Jane told him, anger radiating from her. It was odd feeling the anger from her, he always felt such loyalty toward Aro. He wondered if Chelsea's gift weakened with distance. It would explain the need for a back up threat.

Jasper growled.

"I don't know who it is. If I did I would have killed them long ago." Jane told him.

"Do you think it is a member of the guard?" Jasper asked. He had of course read the emotions of those around him. Most were arrogant to a certain degree but none as much as he would assume this assassin would be.

"If they are they hide it well." Jane told him clenching her fists.

"What are we going to do now?" Jane asked as they entered the hotel.

"We will wait for the back up then go and investigate." Jasper answered.

"They won't be there will they." Jane stated.

"No." Jasper said with a grin.

* * *

Bella rubbed her chest as she settled down in her seat. They were on a plane traveling to Egypt. Carlisle had told them that they needed to get help from the Egyptian coven. Apparently one of its' members was extremely gifted and the leader had a grudge against Aro.

Char patted her hand. "It's the pull sugar. I know it's hard but we will get him back as soon as we can."

Char and Peter had been nice to her since Jasper talked to them. They had explained to the rest of the group about her empathic and everyone had come to her offering apologies. Even Rose apologized for not seeing the gift sooner and telling the others. Bella didn't blame her. It wasn't as large as her main gift and could have been easily over looked.

She had actually made it through a group of humans. Sure she had the urge to rip out their throats but it was more manageable now that she knew to turn off her empathy and she wasn't feeling everyone's blood lust. For some reason it wasn't as easy to turn off her own gift as it was to turn off other vampires gifts.

Peter told her he thought it was because subconsciously it made her feel close to Jasper. They were helping her by reminding her when she was projecting. She had to concentrate but she was learning.

Charlie walked down the aisle. "Char can I sit next to my daughter for a moment?" He asked.

Char readily agreed smiling as she left her seat.

"Bells I'm so sorry. I was so wrapped up in the change that I wasn't there for you." Charlie said his head down. Bella had her gift well under control but she didn't need it to see his genuine remorse.

"It's okay dad. Jasper explained that sometimes people feel things they can't help but they don't act on them. You never acted disappointed, I just felt it." She told him.

Charlie smiled at her. "You are the most forgiving, accepting person...Bells you're right I couldn't help feelings that pop up but I should have been there for you more. I was just so wrapped up in all this that I wasn't looking beyond myself and I am sorry."

She hugged him tightly. Her new closeness to him was one thing she was extremely glad for. She loved her father and was finding out daily what a good man he was. He pulled back from her.

"Promise me that in the future you won't suffer alone. Talk to me. I'm not the most...sensitive man but I love you with all my heart and want to be there for you." He told her.

Bella leaned into his shoulder and they quietly talked with each other the rest of the flight. She opened up about her struggles, even going so far as to admit she rather enjoyed the sense of power hunting humans gave her.

Charlie kissed her on the head and squeezed her hand showing her that he didn't think less of her. Bella was relieved as her secret shame was revealed and not judged.

"I feel that way too sometimes Bells. It's normal and for you I would expect it. You have spent far too long considering yourself weak in the midst of some powerful beings. You will even out your emotions as you gain confidence in yourself." He told her.

Bella felt as if a weight left her shoulders. Things were looking better, now if they could quickly get Jasper back her life would be perfect. The thought of Jasper caused her concentration to slip and she felt the emotions of those around her.

Char still felt guilty, Peter was calculating, Charlie was feeling fatherly love, Garrett and Kate were wrapped up in each other feeling a very strong love that made Bella smile. Carlisle felt some worry while Esme seemed happy they were all together. Rose felt a deep simmering anger that Bella was coming to understand was always with her. Emmett was feeling guilt and boredom. Her smile grew larger for the man she considered a brother.

Eleazar seemed to be studying Bella, but not in a way that made her suspicious. She imagined he was trying to see her gift. She had apparently blocked him from reading her. It was kind of odd how she never blocked Rose but blocked him. Carmen seemed content next to him, while Tanya seemed extremely afraid and a little angry. Irina was sad, Laurent had been killed by some wolves in La Push.

She caught Edward's and Alice's emotions and stiffened. Alice was still reeling from the loss of her gift and Bella was dreading talking to her and explaining she had taken it. She would have to do it soon but was putting it off. Edward...he was resentful, angry and...lustful? She turned and looked at him and he gave her his crooked grin. Bella couldn't help her disgust.

"Sugar projecting." Peter called to her.

Bella immediately stopped projecting and shut off her empathy but she still stared at Edward who was now glaring at her. Bella stood up and pointed to her mate mark.

"Edward it's over. You know what this means." She told him trying to be firm but not cruel. They needed every bit of help they could get. She watched as Alice patted his hand but the glare didn't leave his eyes. Bella turned around resolving to stay away from him as much as possible.

The rest of the plane trip was uneventful and Bella just enjoyed being with her father. They landed at night and Carlisle called Amun. They picked up their baggage and made their way to the cars that were reserved for them. Amun had explained that they moved around a lot and were not in the same location that Carlisle had last seen them.

Amun seemed to be a bit paranoid but Carlisle had explained that Aro had killed his coven and he had never really gotten over it. Bella was beginning to think that the Volturi needed to be taken out for more crimes than just keeping Jasper from her. She grinned at her thoughts.

Bella rode with Peter, Char and her father. The others divided into different cars as they made their way. Bella rubbed the pain in her chest and soothed herself with the knowledge that she would have Jasper back soon.

The caravan drove for quite a ways, finally stopping in a small town where they dropped off their cars and began to walk. When they were out of sight of the town they began to run. Bella always enjoyed running. She hadn't enjoyed speeds as a human but as a vampire it was exhilarating.

They finally stopped before an encampment. Four people stood out front with varying looks on their faces. Carlisle greeted the man he called Amun. Amun then introduced Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. Bella instantly liked Benjamin and Tia. She wasn't so sure about Amun and Kebi seemed to hide behind Amun.

Benjamin seemed happy to meet so many vampires and his mate joined in his joy. They talked well into the night. Bella didn't say much as she watched the others. Peter, Carlisle, Garrett and Amun did the most talking. Amun seemed frightened but he also seemed determined. Bella knew he wanted this chance to eliminate the Volturi. She wasn't sure what would happen afterwards. Did he want the throne? She wondered what problems it would cause but was more concerned with reuniting with Jasper.

She felt Alice approaching. Alice had been trying to talk to her for a long time but Bella refused till now. She took a deep unneeded breath. It was time for her to talk to her and give her back her gift. She really didn't want to.

She turned and took Alice's arm. "Let's go some where we can talk." She told her. Alice looked at her with hope in her eyes.

They ran together till they deemed they were far enough away that they would not be overheard. Rose, Peter and Char knew of her gift, she told her father and she assumed Edward could read it in their minds but she hadn't announced it to the others and she really wanted to tell Alice before Edward did.

"Bella..."

"Alice..." They both let out a nervous chuckle.

"Let me first. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean for all this to happen. I never saw Jasper joining the Volturi. If I had been thinking instead of relying on my visions I would have realized the danger I was putting you in and the lengths Jasper would go to, to protect you." Alice said guilt pouring from her.

Bella hoped her acknowledgement of her over reliance on her gift would help lessen her anger towards her.

"I have a confession Alice. I didn't realize it at the time because I was still human..." Bella paused really dreading this. " I have a gift. I can nullify others gifts, that's why Edward couldn't read my mind. I took your gift." Bella told her wincing in spite of herself.

Alice stood there for a moment saying nothing. Then a look of pure rage took over her face. "It's your fault!" Alice yelled. "All of this! None of this would have happened if I had been able to see a way to prevent it." She ranted.

She began to pace in front of Bella who did nothing but watch her in shock. Was she right?

"All these months of feeling helpless and at any time you could have given me back my gift?" Alice stopped a look of panic coming over her. "You can give it back right?" She asked.

Bella nodded still too shocked to speak. Was all of this her fault? A moment of spite making her cause a chain of events that could have been stopped if Alice had her gift?

Alice grabbed her throat and growled. Really Alice was not as powerful as the new born Bella but Bella didn't fight back. "Give it back." She growled.

That seemed to snap Bella out of her stupor and she swatted her hand off her.

"I was going to. Jasper says you need to look for a time when he is not at the Volterra to attack. He said you would be able to see it." She told her.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "You saw Jasper...you marked him didn't you?" Alice asked.

Bella had assumed she knew. Maybe she hadn't been told why they were leaving in the rush of things.

"Yes." Bella said unable to help the small smile on her face as she remembered marking him.

Alice slapped her. "He is mine!" She yelled before leaping on Bella.

Bella's own anger rose. This was ridiculous. Jasper had chosen her! She had thought Alice came to terms with it. She easily subdued Alice and had her pinned to the ground. "He chose me." She growled in Alice's ear. "You need to get over it or leave. I won't give you your power back if I feel you are going to harm us." She told her letting her empathy out of its cage.

Alice felt rage and fear that she was struggling to control. Finally she nodded her head and Bella let her stand up. She studied her as she watched Alice get a grip on herself. Grief, anger, resentment then finally resignation.

"I do love Jasper...even if he doesn't love me..." She was choking on her words and Bella knew it was hard for her. "I want him to be happy, I will do what I can to help." She told Bella.

Emotions could lie...Should she trust her...Bella didn't know. Her gift could be useful but if she had a vendetta against them it could be harmful. Jasper had told her to give it back...she could always take it away again...

"Didn't all this start because you wanted him to feel pain?" Bella asked her eyes narrowed as she studied Alice.

Alice seemed taken back. She lowered her head in shame and nodded. "Yes that's why I need to fix it." She said. Bella felt true remorse from her and made her decision. She gave Alice back her gift and watched as Alice closed her eyes and began to search the future.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"I do love Jasper...even if he doesn't love me..." She was choking on her words and Bella knew it was hard for her. "I want him to be happy, I will do what I can to help." She told Bella.

Emotions could lie...Should she trust her...Bella didn't know. Her gift could be useful but if she had a vendetta against them it could be harmful. Jasper had told her to give it back...she could always take it away again...

"Didn't all this start because you wanted him to feel pain?" Bella asked her eyes narrowed as she studied Alice.

Alice seemed taken back. She lowered her head in shame and nodded. "Yes that's why I need to fix it." She said. Bella felt true remorse from her and made her decision. She gave Alice back her gift and watched as Alice closed her eyes and began to search the future.

**Chapter 15**

Charlie watched Bella as she sparred with Peter and Emmett. She was getting very good. She was overcoming her newborn instincts and fighting with skill. It wasn't long before she had her teeth at Emmett's neck. It took longer for her to subdue Peter but she did it.

He was so proud of her, they had become closer now than they ever had been. He supposed part of it had to do with the fact that they were the two newborns in a group of mature vampires. They had started opening up about what they were going through and Charlie had surprised Bella and even himself by being able to communicate better than he ever had before.

Maybe it was because he knew she could read his emotions and it was useless to hide them. Maybe it was because she accepted all his emotions good and bad and didn't judge him for it. He was still very grateful that she had forgiven him for not being there for her when she first woke up to this life. He had been selfish and didn't really deserve her forgiveness.

He looked over to the side and saw Edward watching his daughter and his eyes narrowed. He didn't have to be an empath to see the desire in the boy's eyes. He wished he could just pound him into the ground for everything he had put Bella through, but Peter assured him that they needed every willing vampire they could get. Peter had a point, though Charlie didn't like it, after watching the interactions of the Cullens for almost six months now. It had become apparent that if Edward was harmed Carlisle and Esme would leave taking the Denali's with them.

Charlie knew some of them would stay. Emmett and Rose, possibly Alice, Kate but that was all he would count on. Maybe Tanya, the woman didn't seem to like violence but she did seem to care about Bella.

He turned to look at Alice sitting in the shade of a tree. It was obvious she was searching her visions. She seemed to do so day and night, she still hadn't come up with a time that Jasper would be away from Volterra. Every once in a while she would look over at Edward nervously. Something was going on there and it was about time he found out what. Jasper had been held captive by his promise too long. Charlie wanted him back with his family where he belonged.

He started to walk toward Alice and noticed that Edward started walking toward him. His mouth formed a grim line. He would have no problem putting the boy in his place. He was going to talk to Alice. He pushed his shield out, knocking Edward on his butt. The boy looked up at him with a comical look of disbelief, Charlie just chuckled and walked on. He had learned that handy trick last month. He was learning to control his power more and more.

He ignored Edward as he tried to shout at him and walked on to Alice. He kept his shield up and allowed it to enclose Alice. This was an important and hard skill to learn but he was determined. He wanted to be able to protect others along with himself. He had a strong urge to protect that's why he became a police officer.

"How far do we have to go to get away from Edward being able to hear us?" He asked Alice as he approached her. He could keep Edward from reading their minds under his shield but he wasn't sure of the range of vampire hearing. From what he had been told it varied. He wanted Alice to talk to him and he already guessed she wouldn't if she thought Edward would hear.

She looked up at him a little confused. She seemed to have that dazed look on her face a lot lately. She shook her head and stood up. She began to run and Charlie followed her.

Soon they stopped and Alice promptly plopped down on the ground and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Charlie was a little shocked and a little uncomfortable. Sure he had gotten better at comforting Bella but Alice was a different story. He fidgeted for a moment before finally biting the bullet and leaning down to lay a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. Charlie sat there with his arms out as she clutched his shirt. He really wished she hadn't done that but after a few moments he gave in and tried to think of her as Bella and stroked her back, murmuring soothing words.

"Alright what's wrong?" Charlie asked when he felt she had calmed down enough.

"I love my brother." Alice proclaimed.

"Shhhh I know you do." Charlie said unsure what the statement was about.

Alice sobbed some more before calming down again. "Every choice I look at has one of two outcomes. Either Edward dies or Jasper dies." She finally told him in a whisper.

Charlie whistled between his teeth. He had suspected that Edward was watching Alice's visions. Was he trying to get her to help him in some kind of plan against Jasper?

"Why don't you tell me what you have seen, maybe a fresh set of eyes can help?" He told her slowly prying her gently away from him and sitting down on the ground with her. He was relieved she wasn't sobbing on him anymore but tried not to let it show.

"When I see us going against the Volturi I see Jasper fighting for them. I see him dying in a variety of ways. Sometimes on the battlefield, sometimes protecting Bella, once protecting me...It's usually Edward that kills him or rather burns him, Edward is never able to take him in open battle. He usually uses some form of distraction or hides behind someone else. I think he reads my visions and it enables him to win." She whispered that last part.

"I should ask Bella to take them away again...But I felt so worthless without them...but I don't want Jasper to die..." Alice sobbed into her hands again.

Charlie sat back. He knew Edward was a spoiled brat but to go so far...

"I've been trying to find a way around it. The Volturi are going to keep him close as far as I can see in the future. Eventually if we don't make a move they come after us. No attack I see us making succeeds. Once I saw us successfully defend and Jasper and Edward survive but Bella was killed by a shadowy figure I couldn't see." Alice told him.

"So Edward kills Jasper. Why?" Charlie asked. He could guess.

"He wants Bella. I don't think he really loves her he just liked that she loved him so much. He thinks if Jasper dies he can get Chelsea to bond her to him. Kind of like they did with Marcus." Alice said disgust in her voice.

"Is he in contact with the Volturi?" Charlie asked.

Alice's eyes went wide but finally she nodded. "I saw him calling Aro in a vision a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Because Aro didn't do anything about what Edward told him, at least he won't right away, and in any vision I had of me revealing the truth disaster happened." Alice told him worriedly. "Eventually he's coming after you, Bella and Benjamin, but the soonest I see is four months from now. He's trying to ensure Jasper isn't able to fight for us and he is trying to convince his brothers."

"Why doesn't he just eliminate Jasper now?" Charlie asked. Really that seemed like it would be the sensible move.

"Aro's scared of him." Alice said with a genuine smile. "He won't kill Jasper till he feels he has to or until he is sure that he can with no damage to the Volturi. I also think he would like to keep Jasper on his side. He is using him right now to train and from what I could see Jasper is definitely making an improvement in the guard. Caius would rather just keep Jasper and forget about the you, Bella and Benjamin. Marcus want's Jasper around because he has helped him feel some relief from his eternal grief. Any move Aro makes against Jasper would have to be behind their backs and would definitely make them angry. Edward's seen this in my visions and is trying to provoke Aro's fear to get him to act. "

Charlie sat back taking in all she had said. His anger at Edward grew the more he listened to Alice. "Why do you still want to protect Edward?" He asked confused. Edward seemed to have only selfish goals here and didn't care who he hurt.

"When I first arrived at the Cullen's door. I was so scared. I had seen visions that Carlisle would accept Jasper and I but I didn't fully trust my visions. Jasper is one scary vampire and I thought they might turn us away. They didn't, they accepted us but Edward went even farther. He became a true brother to me. We were able to communicate through our gifts. I was able to talk to him about everything...This...all of this is my fault. I misread my vision when we met Bella. I honestly thought she was meant for Edward...I just couldn't comprehend that Jasper wasn't mine." Alice paused looking down. "I ignored little hints, stray visions, Edward's growing obsession."

"If I had seen...if I had been open to the idea..." Alice shook her head.

"You aren't God Alice. You see possible futures from decisions made. You can't guess all the infinite numbers of decisions that could be made. You can't control others reactions either. What happened to Edward was caused by decisions he made. He decided to take the cowardly way out and go to the Volturi to ask for death. You may have seen that he would but he ultimately made that decision. To tell you the truth I think he must have known you would get Bella to come for him. Did he see your vision?" Charlie asked.

Alice shook her head no. "I told him over the phone about Bella and Jasper."

"Still with how close you two were he had to know you would try to save him. It was teenage drama in an effort to win back Bella." Charlie said with a growl. He never liked people who threatened suicide when they didn't get their way.

"Enough of this. No more what if's and guilt trips. We have Jasper to save and a war to win. I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it." Charlie told her. "Even if I have to go get him myself." He added under his breath.

Alice suddenly stiffened beside him. She closed her eyes and clasped his hand. He waited while he watched her. A smile broke out over her face and he felt hope for the first time in a long time.

"I wasn't looking at your decisions before. You gave me a headache." She said with a giggle. It was kind of nice to see her laugh she had been so serious for a while now and Charlie missed the happy girl she had been.

"We have to plan it just right. If we go in to take him he won't go, unless Aro makes his move to kill him." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie said catching her grin.

"We leave tonight for Volterra. Once we are there I call Edward and tell him that we are going to get Jasper. I'll tell him that I intend to make Chelsea bond him to me and I won't let him be killed. I'll also tell him that I'm calling from the Airport here in Egypt. He will believe me because he has read umm thoughts in my head." She looked down a little guiltily.

Charlie lifted her chin. "We all have thoughts and feelings that are less than they should be. It's the ones we act on that make us the people we are." He told her.

"I haven't always acted on the right ones." She whispered shamefaced.

"We can only go forward." Charlie answered.

Alice took a deep unneeded breath. "Anyways, Edward will call Aro telling him we are on the way. He won't know we are already there. Aro will make his attempt but we will be able to save him through your gift. No one will touch us and Jasper will leave with us!" She finished triumphantly.

Charlie thought about it. Lots of things could go wrong...There were so many decisions that could be made...still if there was a chance...

"Let's do it." Charlie finally said.

"We have to go back and get Bella to distract Edward. If we tell her what we are doing she will want to come so just tell her I need some time to search my visions with out Edward looking in. I've never been able to block him so please keep your shield around me as we go back." Alice said excitedly.

Charlie balked not liking lying to Bella. "No I won't lie to Bells." He told her.

Alice frowned and tapped her lip as she thought. "Okay, we go now. It will be close but we should get there in time. Edward is going to get nervous when we don't come back and call Aro. Between the time Edward waits for us to come back and the time Jasper fights them off we should get there in enough time to get him out willingly. " With that she took off running towards civilization.

Charlie only hesitated for a moment before taking off after her. There were a lot of very dangerous factors in her plan but Charlie decided he had waited long enough Jasper was getting out of there and he was going to make sure it happened.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

Alice frowned and tapped her lip as she thought. "Okay, we go now. It will be close but we should get there in time. Edward is going to get nervous when we don't come back and call Aro. Between the time Edward waits for us to come back and the time Jasper fights them off we should get there in enough time to get him out willingly. " With that she took off running towards civilization.

Charlie only hesitated for a moment before taking off after her. There were a lot of very dangerous factors in her plan but Charlie decided he had waited long enough Jasper was getting out of there and he was going to make sure it happened.

**Chapter 16**

The closer they got to the airport the antsier Charlie got. Something wasn't sitting right. He went over Alice's plan in his mind. There were a lot of things that could go wrong and they were counting on her vision for the timing, but her reliance on her visions is what started this mess. Charlie glanced over at her as she drove the car they had rented. She was smiling and humming happily.

Charlie debated telling her to turn the car around, but decided against it. He wanted Jasper out of there and the chance of getting him out without risking people he had come to love and care for, he sighed to himself, that was just too good to pass up. Really nothing could hurt him, he just needed to find Jasper and convince him to come with them. It shouldn't be hard.

He settled back in his seat and watched the night sky as they sped on. The anxious feeling was not leaving and he frowned again. Suddenly Alice clapped her hands in excitement.

"It's working out perfectly Charlie!" She said glancing at him and smiling. "We will catch a flight ten minutes after we arrive at the airport. We will land in Volterra with a half an hour to get to Jasper." She finished enthusiastically.

Charlie nodded, maybe it was her enthusiasm that was affecting him. Maybe he was feeling excitement instead of nervousness. Charlie fingered his phone in his pocket. Alice's hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her questioningly.

"We're here!" She said with a laugh and opened her door.

Charlie hurriedly got out of the car and jogged to catch up with her. For such a little girl she walked fast, he thought struggling to keep a human pace and still keep up with her.

They made it through the ticket line without incident. Alice was right their flight was due to leave in ten minutes. Charlie fingered his phone.

"I'm calling Bella!" He finally announced defiantly.

Alice merely smiled at him. "I knew you would." She said smugly pointing to her temple.

"Go ahead, it shouldn't hurt anything. She wouldn't be able to get here in time even if she wanted to. I'm going to give you a couple of minutes." She said kissing his cheek and walking by him.

Charlie absent mindedly wiped off his cheek as he dialed Bella's number. She answered almost immediately.

"Dad?" She asked.

She sounded worried and for a moment Charlie regretted making her worry. He explained the situation hurriedly, unsure when Alice would be back but knowing their flight was leaving soon. He looked around him as he spoke and finally spotted Alice in the distance. She was by a desk talking on a phone. Charlie frowned, who was she calling?

"Dad? Dad?" Bella called.

"Sorry Bells...Anyways if all goes well we can bring Jasper back as soon as tomorrow." He told her.

"Dad I'm not to sure I like this. I know Jasper said to give Alice her gift back but can we really trust her?" Bella growled over the phone. "I wish you would have talked to me first."

"It will be fine Bells. Nothing can hurt me." Charlie told her. It was true, his shield kept everything out.

"Dad come back. We will go together to get Jasper." Bella pleaded.

"Bells, Alice is coming back and our plane will leave soon. Trust me." Charlie told her.

"I trust you dad, I don't trust Alice." Bella told him.

Charlie was at a loss on what to say, he stood there silently for a moment before he felt Alice's hand on his arm.

"Our plane is boarding Charlie." Alice said.

"I love you Bells." Charlie said and hung up before she could say anything else. He followed Alice to the plane.

* * *

"Ahhhh" Bella screamed throwing the phone.

"What's wrong sugar?" Char asked.

"Charlie is with Alice and they are going to rescue Jasper." Bella said her chest heaving with breaths she didn't need but helped her control her anger.

"What?!" Char exclaimed.

Bella ignored her and walked over to where Edward was watching them with wide eyes. She grabbed him by the neck before he had a chance to run, nullifying his gift immediately. His eyes got even wider and he stared at Bella in shock.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

"I took your gift." Bella growled.

He said nothing just staring at her then he gave her a small smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

Bella frowned that wasn't the reaction she had expected. Peter, Garrett, Char, Kate and Rose came running up to them. Bella dropped Edward as they approached and they quickly grabbed him. Peter was going to rip his head off but Bella stopped him. They needed answers.

"What's going on Edward? I just got a call from Charlie telling me that he was going to rescue Jasper with Alice. He said you have been reading Alice's visions and interfering with them." Bella said. She saw a flicker of guilt cross Edward's face and growled at him. By this time Carlisle, Eleazar and Amun had made their way over.

"I was..." Edward began. This time it was Carlisle who growled. Edward hung his head.

"I was trying to make it better...I planned that whole birthday party so we would leave you Bella. I hoped if we left you would be safe, it didn't turn out the exact way I planned it but it worked we left..." Edward said.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you should start from the beginning." She told him.

"Alice works for the Volturi." Edward said. There was a lot of shouting from Carlisle, Rose and Esme. Carlisle's question of why he didn't tell them was the only one they could decipher.

"I couldn't. She promised you would be safe. She said she just needed to secure Jasper and Charlie. I wanted to tell you so many times but she threatened bringing the guard down on us and forcing Charlie to be changed anyways. I thought that at least her way he had some kind of choice. I didn't really think it would work. Her plan was so convoluted and there were so many things that could go wrong. I thought if I just made one thing go wrong the plan would be ruined, but no matter how I tried it didn't happen." Edward put his head in his hands.

"The beginning Edward." Bella said firmly.

"I didn't know at first. She is always careful around me but no one can guard their thoughts all the time. I first caught a glimpse right before we moved to Forks. I saw you, Bella, in her visions. I also saw Charlie as a vampire. I saw battles and deaths..." Edward trailed off.

"She knew you were Jasper's mate. She planned on being your best friend, she even had Chelsea create the bond." Edward told them.

Bella's thoughts began to race. It explained a lot. She really had nothing in common with Alice, but they had become best friends almost immediately.

"She then had Chelsea bond you to me. Her original plan was for James to kidnap you, then when Charlie came to look for you he would find out about vampires and demand to be changed. Carlisle was supposed to change him. I made sure we found you though. When I saw you hurt..." He closed his eyes.

"I tried to mark you as mine Bella..." Edward gave a self depreciating laugh. "It didn't work, you didn't accept me. I just thought that maybe if you were my mate that I could at least save you... All I ended up doing was making you dependent on me and making myself possessive of you. I'm truly sorry Bella, I really meant to try to save you. Alice plans on killing you and having Chelsea bond Jasper to her as she has bonded Marcus to the Volturi."

"Get on with your story!" Bella growled, her fists clenched in rage.

"When that didn't work and I found myself wanting your blood even more, I planned the birthday party. I didn't plan exactly what would happen. If I had then Alice would have seen it, but when the paper cut happened and I heard Jasper's thoughts I took advantage of the situation. I knew you wouldn't be seriously hurt but if everyone saw the danger you were in then we would leave you and you and Charlie could be safe. I thought it worked. I went to South America, trying to keep myself from coming back. The mark I put on you kept drawing me to you. It was a fight to stay away. I should have stayed and watched Alice though. I thought her plan was finished though. With us gone Charlie had no reason to be a vampire and with the shifters guarding Forks I didn't think the Volturi would try to forcibly change him." Edward said grimacing.

"I should have known better. She has been planning this a long time. She plans to rule the Vampire world with Jasper as her enforcer and Charlie as her protector. She had Chelsea bond Charlie to her. He thinks of her as almost a daughter." Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"Haven't you ever wondered how she wraps Charlie around her finger all the time?" Edward said. "Of course the bond weakened when we left you and you were so broken but obviously not enough..."

"Get on with it!" Bella shouted. It made a lot of sense. Charlie did seem to believe anything Alice told him and Bella had always wondered why.

"She called me in South America and told me that you were with Jasper. She demanded I go to the Volturi, she told me if I didn't then the Volturi would kill our family. I didn't know what she had planned. I never expected Jasper to offer himself in exchange. Jasper has never really liked me..." Edward was interrupted by a sharp kick from Bella. He winced but took the hint.

"Everything happened so fast...the next thing I knew we were at your house and I knew from Charlie's thoughts he was planning on becoming a vampire. I thought if I changed you and took you away then maybe he wouldn't. Maybe I wasn't thinking clear enough. I just thought with knowing that it would take a year to get his new born instincts under control that he would wait or try something else. I thought it would give us time to get Jasper out of there. Then he wouldn't have a reason to change. It was a bad plan in retrospect, but I was desperate at that point. Peter stopped me though." Edward said.

"Damn right I did you stupid son of a bitch!" Peter said proudly.

"I found out later you were changed and Charlie was too, but Alice didn't have her gift. I thought it was all over... I thought we would defeat the Volturi get Jasper back, then I would tell you everything. Then you gave her gift back!" He glared at Bella accusingly.

Bella ignored his glare. They had all been fooled by Alice time and again. Next time she saw her there would be no chances, she was going to burn.

"You've been watching her for weeks. What is her plan?" Bella said through gritted teeth. Her father and Jasper were in danger and she was tired of listening to Edward's story. At any point he could have told them the truth, if he had they would have been forewarned. She couldn't help her anger even though she reminded herself that each of them had been fooled by Alice many times.

"I'm not sure. She can't see you , Charlie or Jasper in her visions, since you gave them back. Last I knew before Charlie took off with her, she was still trying to figure out how to get him under Chelsea's influence. If he put Alice under his shield, she may have been able to see him and find a way. Still Chelsea wouldn't be able to use her gift on him, unless they got him to put her under his shield..." Edward trailed off.

It was quiet for a long time as everyone seemed to be wrapped in their own thoughts.

"The Volturi will come after us now that they have Charlie." Eleazar said.

"They will send the assassin after Bella..." Rose said.

"I knew I shouldn't have involved myself. We need to leave now. I won't lose Benjamin!" Amun yelled.

"I need to find Chelsea and nullify her gift. Alice can't see me and if I leave now..." Bella said quietly deep in thought.

"No! Even with Alice not being able to see you, Dimitri can find you!" Edward yelled. "Stay with us where we can protect you!"

"Dimitri's gift wont work on me." Bella told him distractedly, while she thought over her options.

"We should attack Volterra." Esme said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"She's right. If we wait here we are sitting ducks. If we attack we can offer Bella a distraction to help her get to Chelsea. If she manages to nullify Chelsea's gift then the Volturi will lose half their guard. Not to mention Charlie and possibly Jasper too." Peter said slowly.

Everyone watched Peter, some knew his gift others just knew by his scars he was a skilled warrior and should be listened too. Slowly he began to smile.

"This is going to work sugar." He said to Bella. Bella didn't even try to contain the hope that his smile and words gave her, she let it out for all of them to feel.

* * *

Charlie followed Alice through some hallways. He was feeling more and more uneasy as they walked. Why hadn't they run into any guard? He stopped, debating whether to turn back.

"Jasper is in here..." Alice said turning to open a door.

Charlie sensed a vampire in the room but it didn't seem to be Jasper...no it was a female. There was something about her smell, it seemed familiar yet utterly foreign. He knew he had never smelled such a hauntingly beautiful essence before. He couldn't help himself he looked into the room Alice had just revealed. Inside there was a female huddled in the corner. She had light brown hair and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

He couldn't help himself he went to her. Her sobs broke his heart and he had to comfort her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. The moment their eyes met he felt a connection. He knew in that moment she was meant for him and he was meant for her. He reached out a hand and gently caressed her face. She leaned in to him, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She asked ignoring his question.

"My name is Charlie Swan." He told her softly.

"Chelsea..." She whispered before their lips connected in a soul rending kiss. Neither noticed as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Jasper threw another stone in the ocean. He wasn't sure why he was sent on this mission, it hadn't been hard to finish off the coven of rebels. There were only three and none of them were gifted. Anyone could have done it.

He turned around when he sensed Jane nearing him. "What's going on Jane?" He asked. He only agreed to this mission because of his hope that Alice would see him leave Volterra and Peter would have a chance to hold his battle. He had taken Dimitri, Felix, Jane and Alec with him hoping to deplete the Volturi of some of their strongest guard members.

He had a bad feeling though. Aro didn't seem surprised that he couldn't read him. He didn't make a big deal about it at all and after keeping him close to home for three months he all of a sudden sent him on this trip. He didn't even bat an eye when he demanded the elite of the guard accompany him.

Jane fidgeted under his stare. "You know I can't tell you Jasper." She whispered.

Jasper didn't even hesitate as he sent his gift to work on her. Trust, love, worship...

"It's all coming to a head. Charlie arrived in Volterra two days ago. Right as we left. Peter is leading the rebels against Volterra and the assassin has been sent against Bella. I'll do anything to help you, just tell me what you want." Jane said gazing up at him with love in her eyes. Jasper pulled back his gift with a growl.

"Sorry Jane." He said before turning away. He was about to run when he realized he still didn't know who the assassin was. "Who is the assassin?" He asked her turning to her again.

Jane looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't know." Jasper frowned and she waved her hands in front of her face. "I really don't know!" She cried. Jasper sensed no deceit so he left her and raced toward his mate.

**Author's Note**: I forgot last chapter but I want to thank Geezer Wench for helping me with my summary. Thank you Geezer Wench ; )


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"It's all coming to a head. Charlie arrived in Volterra two days ago. Right as we left. Peter is leading the rebels against Volterra and the assassin has been sent against Bella. I'll do anything to help you, just tell me what you want." Jane said gazing up at him with love in her eyes. Jasper pulled back his gift with a growl.

"Sorry Jane." He said before turning away. He was about to run when he realized he still didn't know who the assassin was. "Who is the assassin?" He asked her turning to her again.

Jane looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't know." Jasper frowned and she waved her hands in front of her face. "I really don't know!" She cried. Jasper sensed no deceit so he left her and raced toward his mate.

**Chapter 17**

"He told me he would kill you..." Chelsea said as she caressed his face, gazing at him with love and wonder.

Charlie looked at her a little confused. "Who?" He asked.

"Aro, he said if I didn't do what he said that he would kill you." She told him looking down in sorrow.

Charlie didn't really know what she was talking about. He had never met her till now, why would Aro threaten her with his death?

"I did awful things...made people love who he told me to. Bonded people to him who resisted him. Marcus, Dimitri, Jane...So many..." She trailed off, her thin shoulders shaking.

"I waited for you for so long. I knew you would come. At first he controlled me with Corin's gift. It was all so innocent, I didn't know..." She pulled away from him and Charlie felt empty as she left his touch. He wanted to draw her back to him but sensed she didn't want his touch.

"I was so lonely and she has a gift, a gift to make a person feel content. I accepted it, I didn't realize what would happen. It's like a drug...without her gift I feel scared, lonely, sad...I can't stand it. Still I should have been stronger. I knew it was wrong to use my gift like Aro wanted me to." She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with shame.

"I felt you...when you were born, your soul called to me..." She reached out and gently touched him. "I gathered strength from your presence in this world. I decided I needed to stop doing what Aro told me, even if it killed me. I wanted to be good for you." She closed her eyes and dropped her hand.

"It was hell but I resisted. I no longer accepted Corin's gift. I placed no new bonds...but Aro figured it out. He read me and had Marcus trace my bond to you. He told me that you would be killed if I didn't obey." Chelsea choked a bit. "I couldn't let you die, I gave in."

Chelsea lowered her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them close to her body. "Now your here and more wonderful than I ever dreamed, but I'm...I'm dirty...unworthy..." She buried her head into her arms and sobbed.

Charlie's heart went out to her. He gathered her up and placed her in his lap. "No, no sweetheart." He murmured kissing her hair and rubbing her back. "I didn't know, I always thought that Renee was the love of my life..." Chelsea stiffened in his lap.

"Shhh...I didn't know. Vampires were a myth, soul mates? A romantic fantasy. I thought Renee was all I could ever hope for and she rejected me. I've lived in grief all this time, thinking that I would never have anyone that loved me. But you did, even before you met me you sacrificed and now you are telling me you are dirty? Unworthy? No sweetheart, it's me who is unworthy. I'm the one who didn't know, who didn't believe that you were out there waiting for me." Charlie told her. Her head shot up and she started to protest. He captured her chin in his hand and held her gaze.

"This is a miracle. Something I thought I would never find. It's not a time for sadness but a time for rejoicing." He told her with a smile. She gave him a tremulous smile that soon flickered out.

"You don't know it all. I bonded you to Alice, I bonded your daughter to both Alice and Edward." She said her head drooping again.

That gave Charlie pause for thought. It explained why he believed Alice so readily, he usually was very hard to fool. Being a police chief taught him to be skeptical but he found himself believing Alice time and again. Even when they had left Bella broken he couldn't bring himself to hate Alice as he did the rest of the family.

"Can you break the bonds?" He asked.

Chelsea shook her head no. "Once I establish them they will grow stronger over time. Marcus resents his bond to Aro but cannot break it. Your daughter seems to be able to break them though. After she became a vampire, Aro had Marcus check her bonds. She had broken the ones I established. Alice asked me to establish a bond on Jasper to her but while it worked at first it became weaker when he marked Bella and after she marked him I have been unable to establish any bonds with him."

"Have you bonded anyone to you?" Charlie asked a feeling of possessiveness rising in him. He didn't like the idea that she had bonded people to her.

Chelsea looked at him horrified. "No I would never..."

Charlie smiled, happy with her answer. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it a little confused. He pulled her up and kissed her softly. "I think it's time we got out of here...Do you know where Jasper is?" He asked strengthening his shield around the two of them. He frowned as he felt Chelsea begin to shake. She pulled her hand out of his and backed away from him, shaking her head no.

"I can't leave..." She stuttered in fright.

Charlie frowned confused.

"You don't understand I need Corin. I'll go insane without her gift...I can't leave..." She cried as she became more and more agitated. Charlie stared at her, she was acting like a junkie. He didn't like seeing her so upset, every instinct in him cried out for him to comfort her. He didn't fight it, he went to her and pulled her back in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let you be hurt. We'll stay if we have to." Charlie told her. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wouldn't risk her. He was going to figure it out and save her.

* * *

Bella watched as everyone piled into the cars. Peter and Benjamin had gone ahead to scout Volterra. She wished they had let her go with them, but Peter told her that her place was with the rest. Garrett and Kate were talking to Eleazar and Carmen. They had stuck close to her the last two days, everyone was frightened that she was to be a target for the assassin, but so far nothing had happened.

Edward climbed into the car that Carlisle and Esme rode in. Carlisle had been keeping a close eye on him since his revelations. Bella hadn't given him back his gift and he didn't seem to want it back. He told her yesterday that it was a relief to only hear his own thoughts in his head. Bella could understand somewhat, when she didn't have a tight grip on her empathy it was almost maddening. She couldn't even imagine how Jasper handled it.

At the thought of Jasper a deep longing filled her. She wished he was here. She missed his grin. She shook her head as she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Tanya looking at her through narrowed eyes. She didn't know why Tanya still didn't like her. Edward had said that Tanya had a thing for him and Bella assumed Tanya didn't like her because of jealousy but Edward and her were no longer an item. There was no reason for Tanya to be jealous.

Bella shook her head and turned away. She decided she should hurry up if she wanted to ride with Rose and Emmett. She had hardly taken a step when she felt a body crash into her and she landed on the ground. She twisted to find out who had hit her only to see Tanya seeming to grapple with someone she couldn't see.

"Stop Irina!" Tanya cried.

"Well, you gave me away sister." A voice said. The air seemed to shimmer in front of Tanya and suddenly Irina appeared. Tanya held her arms, Irina was holding a metal device.

"Irina please. It's time to stop. This is our opportunity to stop Aro don't ruin it by killing Bella." Tanya said.

"Irina you are the assassin?" Bella asked a little shocked.

Irina stood up tall, thrusting her chin up. Daring Bella to judge her. "Aro had captured us. He had already killed Sasha, he offered me a deal. He told me if I worked for him that he would let me and my sisters live. Of course I agreed." She said.

"Oh Irina..." Kate cried.

"You knew!" Carmen said as she stared accusingly at Eleazar.

"I knew of her gift but I didn't know she was working for Aro." Eleazar denied.

"How did you know Tanya?" Irina asked her eyes softening as she looked at her sister.

"I was curious, I followed you on one of your trips." Tanya told her.

"Why didn't you ever say anything..." Irina started but then stopped. She turned her glare on Bella. "She needs to die. Not just because Aro ordered it but because it is her fault that Laurent was killed!" She spat.

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. How could it be her fault? She wasn't even in Forks when the wolves killed him.

"How is it her fault?" Garrett asked calmly.

"He was killed to protect her!" Irina cried.

"Was Laurent in Forks to kill me?" Bella asked.

"No he was just trying to find you for Victoria. He wasn't going to hurt you." Irina said.

Bella wasn't so sure about that but said nothing.

"Irina, none of this is Bella's fault. Alice is the one that ordered James coven to kidnap Bella." Kate told her.

Irina stood there staring at Kate as she weighed her words. Bella used some of her gift from Jasper and read her contemplation. Her anger grew steadily and Bella readied herself for an attack, when suddenly Irina disappeared. Instantly Tanya, Kate, and Garrett surrounded her. Eleazar and Carmen walked around the group searching for Irina but found nothing.

Bella concentrated on Irina's anger and followed it as it moved away from her. "She's gone...she was so angry..." Bella murmured. Garrett turned around and studied her.

"She's right, ever since I discovered Irina's gift I have practiced finding her. It was a game...she's gone." Tanya said sadly.

"We have to get to Volterra." Kate said urgently.

Bella looked at Kate wondering at her panic.

"She's going after Alice we have to help her!" Kate said.

"Oh no!" Tanya cried.

Everyone hurried to the vehicles. There was no more time for delay.

* * *

Jasper watched as Peter walked right by him. He smirked as he reached out to grab his arm. Peter jumped almost hitting his head on the ceiling. Jasper chuckled and dropped all the apathy he had been sending out.

"Major!" Peter cried and hugged him. Jasper broke the embrace. He wanted to find out what was going on and get to Bella. He knew she was safe, he felt it, but he also knew she wasn't here with Peter.

"Who's this?" Jasper asked looking at Benjamin. He liked the man instantly. His emotions were curious and optimistic.

"This is Benjamin of the Egyptian coven. Has a real handy gift." Peter told him.

Jasper shook the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you Major Whitlock." Benjamin told him.

Jasper felt a little uncomfortable with the man's awe and shuffled his feet a little. "So what is your gift?" He asked.

"I can manipulate the elements." Benjamin told him with some pride.

A smile started on Jaspers face and he grinned bigger than he had in months. "Oh this is going to be perfect." He told them.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Last Chapter:**

"Major!" Peter cried and hugged him. Jasper broke the embrace. He wanted to find out what was going on and get to Bella. He knew she was safe, he felt it, but he also knew she wasn't here with Peter.

"Who's this?" Jasper asked looking at Benjamin. He liked the man instantly. His emotions were curious and optimistic.

"This is Benjamin of the Egyptian coven. Has a real handy gift." Peter told him.

Jasper shook the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you Major Whitlock." Benjamin told him.

Jasper felt a little uncomfortable with the man's awe and shuffled his feet a little. "So what is your gift?" He asked.

"I can manipulate the elements." Benjamin told him with some pride.

A smile started on Jaspers face and he grinned bigger than he had in months. "Oh this is going to be perfect." He told them.

**Chapter 18**

Bella looked around at the vampires hidden around the square. She was a little surprised they hadn't been challenged yet. She rubbed her chest absently, the ache was almost nonexistent. Jasper was here somewhere and she had to work hard to keep from projecting her happiness at the prospect of seeing him. She wished he'd hurry up and find her.

She looked over at Tanya and Kate. They were pacing anxiously. Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett were having a hard time holding them back. They wanted to charge in and find Irina. Bella could feel their worry and fear but she wasn't yet capable of projecting calming emotions. She could only project what she was feeling and even then she doubted she could calm the extent of their anxiety. She had no doubt they would carry out their part in this plan with ferocity.

Rose put her hand on Bella's shoulder and Bella turned around and smiled at her. Rose, Emmett and Char were with her, east of the Volturi's head quarters. Amun and the Egyptian women stood toward the south along with the Amazon coven. Amun was trying hard to convince Zafrina to join his coven. He was fascinated by her gift.

To the west Carlisle, Esme and the Irish coven stood patiently. Bella gave a tentative smile to Maggie. They had met on the way here but she knew instantly she liked her. Her rebellious attitude and thirst for truth made her likeable to Bella. Edward didn't like her though, they had been fighting since she arrived. It made sense, Bella thought with a shrug. Edward had done nothing but lie and Maggie had the ability to see lies and she frequently pointed them out. Neither would admit it but Bella felt a great deal of respect and attraction from Edward toward the woman, along with a healthy dose of annoyance. Maggie wasn't immune to Edward either and fought her own attraction. Bella wasn't sure if this meant they were mates, she would have to ask Jasper later.

They were waiting for Peter to show up with Benjamin and tell them what the plan was. They were supposed to locate Jasper and Charlie so that they would be able to free them before the battle started in earnest. Bella didn't think either man would fight against them. Jasper was free of his promise since Aro had sent the assassin after her, but did he know that? Was he here to spy on them or help them?

Charlie should have already found out Alice's plan and come back to them. The fact that he hadn't shown that they had some way of making Charlie stay. Was it a threat to Jasper that kept him there? But Charlie's shield should allow him to get them both out of there. Something else was happening and that scared Bella.

Bella felt a tingling along her spine and turned around. Her undead heart leapt in her chest as she saw Jasper coming toward her a grin on his face. God she loved that grin. Without a thought she ran into his arms. He caught her and they kissed passionately, forgetting where they were or the danger they were in. Bella felt his love surround her and she pulled away gasping.

She put a hand to his cheek and stared into his red eyes, so full of love and happiness. If she could cry she would. She sent her answering emotions to him. Her love and admiration, happiness and hope. His grin widened and Bella added a healthy dose of desire to the list of emotions she was sending. She looked toward his neck and the mark she had placed there. A thrill went through her, he was hers and no one could take him from her. Not Alice, not Aro.

She heard him chuckle as she began to growl softly. Bella was a little embarrassed but he quickly kissed her and let her feel the pleasure he felt at her possessiveness.

"I missed you darlin." He said. Bella shivered at his voice and his use of his pet name for her. She loved when he called her darlin.

"What's the plan?" She asked not being able to help the smile on her face. She should be afraid. She should be scared for her father and the vampires who were about to risk their lives. She wasn't, though, being with Jasper made her happy.

Jasper grinned and reached out to touch the mark he had made on her. She felt his love and contentment, she nearly purred as he gently rubbed his thumb along the mark.

"Benjamin is going to shake things up when he does that we are going to attack. I'm going with you till you get to your father then I will go to the throne room. Peter is giving orders to the other groups. I'm sorry I can't stay with you Bella but you need to go to Charlie on your own. We are hoping that he will let you in his shield then you can neutralize Chelsea's gift. If not the battle is going to be much tougher." Jasper told her.

Bella took in a gulp of air. They wanted her to go alone to find Charlie? They doubted he would let her near him? She was suddenly frightened and unsure. Jasper feeling her emotions pulled her close.

"Shhh darlin. I have every faith in you." He said kissing her temple. "He is with Chelsea. We aren't sure if they are really mates or Chelsea has bonded herself to him. What ever is the case we know he is going to protect her. She is..." Jasper paused trying to find the words. "She has been using Corin's gift. It makes the recipient content, happy but when it stops the person feels paranoid, scared, and a bunch of other things. You need to help her, project peace while you neutralize her power. But first you need to get Charlie to let you near her. We are hoping if you go alone that he will let you in." Jasper told her.

"I can't project that Jasper, I haven't been able to project anything other than what I am feeling. You need to come with me." She told him in a panic.

Jasper took her hand and guided it till she touched her own mark on her neck. A feeling of peace settled over her and she leaned into her hand hoping to get closer to Jasper. He grinned. "When he let's you in touch your mark and remember this feeling. You can do this darlin." He told her projecting the confidence he felt.

Bella nodded wide-eyed. He made her feel like she could do this. She just hoped the feeling lasted even when he went to do what he needed.

"I'll lead you to the room they are in. The Volturi aren't certain of Charlie yet and have them locked in a room. I'm sure Charlie could have gotten out but he hasn't tried." Jasper told her.

The ground began to shake and Jasper pulled Bella toward him. She willingly let him lead her through the falling walls, she caught a glimpse of the others moving out of the corner of her eyes and prayed silently that everyone would be okay.

* * *

Charlie felt the room begin to shake and pulled Chelsea closer to him. She was shaking in his arms. Corin hadn't been here to see her since he had arrived and Charlie guessed she was suffering some kind of withdrawal. She had begged him only two hours ago to take her to Corin. It had broken his heart but Charlie had denied her. He hadn't seen a lot of addicts but imagined they acted a lot like she was.

He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. He wanted to take her out of here, far away from Aro and his coven, but he waited. He wasn't sure what going cold turkey would do to her and he didn't want to leave if he needed to find Corin to give Chelsea her fix. He growled softly at the thought. He prayed that Chelsea would be able to get over what ever hold Corin's gift had on her.

"What's happening?" She asked her eyes wildly darting and her arms circling him.

"Well I imagine the Volturi are under attack." Charlie said, smoothing her hair back.

"Corin..." She whispered and buried her head in his chest.

Charlie sensed two people outside his door and strengthened his shield around them. One of them was female...Bella! He looked down at Chelsea, torn between his desire to open the door and draw his daughter into his shield and his desire to protect his mate. What if Bella was here to harm Chelsea?

The male left and the door was flung open. Charlie pulled Chelsea with him into a corner of the room. He really didn't need to, even Bella couldn't get past his shield if he didn't want her to, but he was reacting on instinct. His instincts screamed at him to protect his mate and he found himself growling at his daughter.

Bella's eyes widened in shock but she knelt down and put her hands out palms up. She bared her neck to him and Charlie felt himself calm slightly. He still held Chelsea tightly and eyed his daughter warily but he had stopped growling.

"Dad let me in..." She asked softly.

Charlie didn't answer, he wanted to but he just couldn't. He couldn't let harm come to Chelsea, she was holding him so tightly, trusting him...

"I won't hurt her dad. I just want to help. I can help calm her and I can stop her gift. If the people she has bonded are set free it will save lives." Bella said reasonably.

Charlie looked down at Chelsea as she shook in his arms. He felt a moment of panic. What if she had bonded him to her? What if she wasn't really his mate? What if all he felt was fake? Would he lose this feeling? Charlie didn't like that idea he wanted her, manufactured or not he wanted her.

"Please dad...let me help..." Bella whispered.

It was hard, harder than it should have been but Charlie fought against his need to protect his mate.

"Come..." He whispered between gritted teeth.

Bella didn't hesitate as she rushed in. Charlie pulled Chelsea closer to him and growled softly but didn't move away as Bella laid a gentle hand on Chelsea. He felt Chelsea calm and she began to stop her trembling. She looked up at Bella with wide grateful eyes.

Bella smiled and Charlie felt the peace she was sending. He saw one of her hands resting on her neck, on the scar left by Jasper. He felt her peace but his unease was still there. He still felt the all encompassing bond to Chelsea. Had Bella nullified her gift?

"Bella..." He started to ask but Bella interrupted him with a smile.

"Yes dad I have nullified her gift what you feel for her is real. She is your mate." Bella told him.

Charlie growled and pulled the woman up to him and kissed her thoroughly. She responded with an equal intensity. He wondered briefly if she had doubted herself?

"Ahem." He heard Bella's fake cough and pulled reluctantly away from his mate.

"We should get you two out of here dad." Bella told him when she had his attention.

Charlie stood up, drawing Chelsea up with him. "Where do they need us?" He asked. He was ready for this battle and eager to enter it.

Bella looked unsure as she looked from him to Chelsea. "Jasper wanted me to take you and wait outside the building. I had thought to ignore him and return to his side but now I'm not sure." Bella told him.

Charlie understood. He didn't really want Chelsea in the battle, even with his shield he was afraid something would happen to her.

Chelsea pushed away from his arms and stood up. Her jaw firmed and she looked at the both of them. It was the first time Charlie had seen a show of strength from her and he admired it.

"We will go together. Your shield will protect us and Bella needs to be by her mate." She said with authority. Charlie grinned and kissed her soundly.

"Come on!" Bella said a little annoyance in her voice but it was tempered with a smile.

* * *

Jasper ran as fast as possible, avoiding all vampires and debris. He needed to make it to the throne room, he had a score to settle with Aro. Everyone seemed to be heading for the throne room and very few fights were breaking out. He supposed most people assumed he was still part of the guard. He really didn't care.

He slammed open the doors to the throne room to see chaos. Aro, Caius and Marcus fought in the corner, well mostly Caius fought. They were surrounded by fighting guards, but Jasper's eyes were drawn to Alice as she cried out to him. Alice was dodging and blocking someone or something that Jasper couldn't see. Even knowing what he knew he felt an urge to go to her...to help her...He shook his head in frustration. He had thought that the gift Bella had given him would stop him from feeling the bond Chelsea had placed on him. He supposed it had to a certain degree but it was hard to see the woman he had loved for fifty years fighting for her life and do nothing to help her.

"Noooo!" Alice screamed suddenly. In her distraction she was thrown against a wall and fell down momentarily stunned. Jasper watched as Irina suddenly appeared holding a long tube and aiming it at Alice. Alice looked toward Jasper as the flames shot toward her. He saw and felt her anger and disbelief as she went up like a torch.

All around guard members looked around themselves in bewilderment. Jasper decided to help that along and sent out a huge wave of confusion. Benjamin appeared beside him and moved his hands, manipulating the fire that had engulfed Alice and sending it toward the kings. Unfortunately the sprinkler system chose this moment to go off and the room was drenched in water. Benjamin didn't even blink an eye before he started manipulating the water and sending it where he wanted. Jasper tapped him on the arm.

"Take care of the guard, I will take care of the kings." He told him.

Jasper couldn't help but grin. It would have been too easy to let Benjamin end the kings in such a simple manner. Jasper was glad he would get the pleasure of ending their reign himself.

He ran forward through the milling confused guard. Caius somehow managed to pull himself out of the confusion and met Jasper head on. Jasper laughed out loud glad for the chance to test himself against the vampire.

They met halfway both grabbing each others necks, but Jasper kicked out his foot and knocked Caius off balance. The man started to fall trying pull Jasper with him but Jasper twisted out of his hold grabbed one of the hands using his teeth to tear a bite off his thumb. Caius howled in pain and rage, he quickly pulled himself up and faced Jasper with a glare.

Jasper just grinned, he had the vampires measure and was confident he would win. The question was how long did he want to play with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aro sneaking out of the door. Well that answered that question, he thought. He quickly ran forward, grabbed Caius' arm and spun throwing him into the melee near where he knew Peter stood.

"Thanks Major!" Peter called with his own grin. They had fought so many battles together they were able to pinpoint each other on the battle field. It was a handy skill.

Jasper surveyed the room before taking off after Aro, he wanted to make sure that his side would win. He nodded his head when he was certain and ran out the door. He caught up to him rather quickly.

"Hello Major." Aro said staring at Jasper with confidence that Jasper knew he didn't feel. Jasper studied him and waited, wondering what Aro would try to get out of this.

"We have a deal Major, or are you a dishonorable man?" Aro asked with a sneer.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "Good one, Aro." Jasper grinned. "I know about the assassin you sent against Bella. I told you what would happen if you attacked any of my family."

Aro's false confidence fell away and his fear now showed on his face.

"I think that you need more of a punishment though." Jasper told him.

Aro drew himself up. "My guard will be here shortly." He said.

"I don't think so. I think that those that remain loyal will have their hands full." Jasper told him still studying him.

"You have seen in my mind my victims. You have seen the thoughts of your victims but I don't think you can get the full impact without feeling their emotions...Yes I think it's time you felt the pain you deal out." Jasper told him.

He sent out every feeling of terror, resignation, hopelessness, horror that he had ever felt from his victims, magnifying it. Aro screamed and fell to the ground. Jasper watched him with narrowed eyes not letting up. This man deserved this and more for attempting to kill his mate. If Jasper could he would continue this for eternity. He could tell the battle was winding down though and he wanted to make sure that Aro died. He didn't trust that Carlisle in his soft heartedness might attempt to save him.

Jasper reached down, putting one hand on Aro's chin and the other behind his head. He twisted, pulling and ripped the vampires head off. He continued sending out the emotions as he pulled out a lighter and lit the vampire on fire. He was glad the sprinklers weren't going off in this room. He didn't stop with the projection until all that was left was flickering flames and ashes.

He felt Bella's presence before he saw her. He grinned as he saw her come into view with Charlie and Chelsea. He had known she could do it. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. Jasper chuckled as he pulled her to him and began to kiss her. They didn't even notice when the sprinklers went off drenching them once more.

**Epilogue:**

Bella watched Charlie teaching Chelsea how to fish on the dock of their lake front house. It was peaceful with the sun setting in the distance and Charlie quietly laughing as Chelsea got her hook caught in the back of her chair.

Bella laughed to herself. She didn't think Chelsea was ever going to get the hang of casting a fishing pole but her father loved trying to teach her and Chelsea indulged him.

It had taken a long time and a lot of help from Bella and Jasper but Chelsea had finally kicked her addiction. She was happy with Charlie and Bella was happy they were all together. They had all taken up an animal diet, partly in deference to Jasper who still had a hard time with killing humans, but also as their new born year had drawn to a close the desire for human blood had lessened to an extent where it was manageable. Chelsea liked to hunt and was glad for the change of diet.

The three Volturi kings had been defeated and Amun, Carlisle and Eleazar had taken their place. The Denali sisters had stayed along with the Egyptian coven and Garrett, becoming part of the new guard. A lot of the old guard stayed on. Dimitri in particular was glad to return to Amun and stayed on. Jane and Alec stayed not knowing what else to do. They were a much gentler guard and no longer searched out talented vampires, forcing them to join. They also showed more mercy and no one was compelled to remain in the guard.

Peter and Char had stayed with them for a while but resumed their nomadic ways. Bella missed them at times. They were always fun to have around, though Peter and Jasper together could sometimes be a handful.

It turned out that Maggie was indeed Edward's mate. He returned to Ireland with them and was happy. Bella never returned his gift and Edward was grateful. He liked having the silence in his mind. Maggie was a good influence on him and he was learning honesty and integrity.

Rose and Emmett stayed with them at times but also joined Carlisle at times, helping when needed. All in all Bella was pretty happy with how things had turned out. Her hand went to her mark and she smiled as she ran her hand across it remembering the day Jasper had found her in that club and marked her. It had been a long road to get here but worth it.

"Hey darlin, look who I found tramping around in the woods." Jasper said with a big grin. She looked over to find him standing with Peter in a head lock, both of them muddy from head to toe.

"Jasper Whitlock! I hope you plan on cleaning off before you step foot in the house!" Bella said with her hands on her hips. Sometimes he was still such a boy, she thought with annoyance.

Jasper's grin got bigger and he dropped Peter and started to advance on her. Bella wasn't sure what he had planned but knew that grin. She squealed and took off running. Jasper caught up with her in a moment, throwing her over his shoulder and running for the lake. He jumped over Charlie and Chelsea and landed with a big splash in the lake. She pushed away from him under the water but he caught her before she hit the surface and began to kiss her. They were still kissing as they broke the surface.

Bella could hear Charlie cursing Jasper for splashing them and Chelsea giggling beside him. She could hear Peter in the back ground running toward them and felt another big splash as he jumped in the water to their right. Jasper finally pulled away from her his grin firmly on his face.

"I love it when your angry with me darlin." He told her.

Bella began to smile and she leaned in to kiss him again. Oh how she loved this man, she thought fingering the mark she had made on him.

**Author's note:** I really hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! XD


End file.
